


Genesis

by dotti55



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story sheds some light on how Nate, Mail and Mihael became Near, Matt and Mello and especially how Matt and Mello became MattxMello. Eventual Yaoi and mature content. Plays into the AU world already created in the LightxL series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Genesis

 

Chapter 1

 

The eight year old boy refused to cry anymore, it had been a month since he had been forced to move into this hellish place and it was time to get over it. Crying wasn't going to bring them back, give him back his home, his room and all of his things so there wasn't any point to it anymore. Besides, he wasn't crying out of sadness at the loss of his family, now it was out of anger. Anger that it had happened to him in the first place, anger that there was no one who wanted him, anger that he was stuck in this hell hole.

He reached inside his shirt and wrapped his hand around the rosary, which hung around his neck; the only remnant of his family he had left. The fire had taken everything else; it only missed the rosary because he had been showing it to a friend next door. His mother had given it to him as a first communion present and he was proud of it. That was also why he was spared, because he hadn't been home. The fire started in the kitchen, something on the stove catching on fire and quickly spreading to the curtains and moving quickly along the walls. His father napping on the couch, his mother had gone into their garden in the back yard to pull fresh herbs to add to the dish she was cooking. She smelled and saw the smoke, running back into the house and directly into the fire in the kitchen. His father waking upon hearing her screams and running into the kitchen himself, only to be overcome by smoke.

By the time the fire was noticeable from the outside, it had completely engulfed the house, his friend's family calling the fire department and keeping him from running into the fire to find his parents. 

He had hoped that they would have taken him in but they didn't, none of his parents friends wanted the responsibility of an extra child and neither did anyone else. So he was brought here, a small orphanage in Surrey, not far from where he had lived before. He had become the butt of many jokes, his Germanic name, Mihael Keehl, being a source of fun for the others. His family originated from Germany although he was born in England, and he was proud of his heritage and name. This meant that he was fighting the moment someone made fun of his name, or made fun of the rosary he always wore. In the month he'd been there he had been in almost constant trouble, but he had won all of the fights and he was beginning to be feared more than he was being teased. The only thing he had enjoyed in his time here was the visits from that old man who had come to see him several times. He had been kind and gentle, just the type he would imagine his grandfather would have been. He had given him and a couple of others some tests, and had sat and talked with them a while, asked them all kinds of questions. After the second visit, it had only been he and the old man who sat and talked. He had hoped at the time that the old man was going to take him away with him the next time he came to visit.

Now he sat in the middle of his bed, ignoring the various sounds of sleep from the other children sleeping near him, clutching his rosary to his chest as tears ran down his face. He had decided that these would be the last tears he would shed, no one would ever see him cry again and no one would ever hurt him again. He was smarter than all of these other idiots that were around him, they were no match for him in any way so he would not allow them to hurt him again. He wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand, then running his fingers through the blonde hair that hung down into his face. He now had to figure out how he was going to break out of the orphanage, but that would take some planning and maybe the old man would help him. He finally lay down under the covers and closed his eyes, falling asleep plotting how he would get away if the old man wouldn't help him.

The young man known only by a simple letter of the alphabet sighed again as he looked over the folders the older man standing next to him had handed him. He knew what they were and he didn't want to deal with them. The folders contained images and histories of several of the orphans that lived where he lived, The Wammy's House. He knew what he was supposed to do with them, but the fear and guilt over earlier circumstances haunted him and stayed his hand.

"L, you know what you have to do," the older man prodded gently while handing him a plate on which a large piece of strawberry cheesecake and a fork were laying. His statement was met with a heavy sigh as the young man took the plate from him.

"I know Watari and you also know why I am having difficulty with it. It has only been a year…"

"Yes, I understand," Watari said gently as he placed a hand on L's shoulder, "but if you don't deal with this now it will be even harder. You need to pick new heirs L, and you need to do it soon." L turned to look at him, a flare of anger and hurt reflected in the large, dark eyes.

"And what will happen this time, Watari? How can I be sure that the tragedy of A and B does not happen again?" he demanded and it was the older man's turn to sigh.

"We will learn from that experience and move forward. We have already changed the curriculum so that the amount of pressure on the new heirs will be less, and we won't single them out from the general population as was done before, they will still be with their fellow classmates and get the bulk of their other needed training from you and from me. You cannot blame yourself L, I have explained this to you before. You were only 16 when we began this program; you were in the midst of putting L on the international map with many burdens of your own. There was no time for you to deal with A and B as we have now discovered was necessary. The stresses of the program and trying to constantly get praise from you along with the fact that we now know B had serious problems that should have been addressed earlier, all of these things are what caused the tragedy that befell them. You have an extraordinary mind L, but you are not clairvoyant. None of us could have foreseen what happened, but now we must begin anew.

The first thing we need to do is carefully select who will be the candidates and this time we must be extremely thorough. I believe I have narrowed it down to the ones I have given you. I also believe we should start younger as well, not older than 9 or 10. It will work better this time, I guarantee it." L turned away and looked at the folders again with another sigh.

He opened the first one, saw the picture, and began to read the information. He had become L by age 10, but he began working cases by the time he was 8. He agreed with Watari that the new candidates for his heirs should begin younger this time. He couldn't deny that it did bother him a little that this was all working towards replacing him should something happen to him. The work and persona of L had become more important than he himself was; it didn't matter if he lived or died, just as long as L continued on. He had made his piece with this when the idea first came up several years ago, but there were times when it just didn't sit very well with him. He was only turning twenty years old this coming October, and the thought of his own death seemed so very far away that to worry about training someone else to be L at this point seemed ridiculous.

"Watari…would you miss me if I died?" he asked suddenly and the older man started visibly at the question.

"Why would you ask something like that?" he asked and L shrugged and placed his hands on his knees.

"I merely wondered. It seems that L is easily replaceable, I wondered if perhaps I was as well."

Watari grabbed the young man by his shoulders and turned him around to face him, and for the first time that L could remember in all the years he had been at Wammy's he saw anger on the older man's face.

"Don't you dare ever say anything like that to me again, young man. L is a creation, a gift to the people of the world that you have created. But Lawliet is a brilliant young man I have had the great joy of raising and watching grow and become what he is today from the scared little boy I brought here more than ten years ago. There can be many pretenders to L, but you are the only Lawliet there will ever be, and therefore the only Lawliet that is special to me!" He released L's shoulders and stood up straight, his face taking on its usual gentle expression.

"I trust that will put an end to any other ridiculous speculations that may cross your mind," he said and L answered by standing up and wrapping his arms around him. Watari smiled gently and returned the hug. L released him and sat back down, picking up his dish and beginning to eat it with a renewed fervor.

"I will make my decisions and have them ready for you by this evening, Watari," he said and the older man nodded.

"Very good. I would like to draw your attention to three in particular, those folders I marked. One of them is not a member of Wammy's yet but I will be going to pick him up as soon as we are done, the other two are here. There are four others for your perusal in case you do not agree with my assessments of the other three." L nodded and continued to read the opened folder in front of him. Watari gazed at him for a few moments before he left the room. He had stopped short of telling him how he loved him as a son, but he was certain he had gotten his point across. He smiled and left the room on his way to pick up young Mihael.

Mail Jeevas sat on the steps of Wammy's playing a hand held game and watching as the other kids ran around the grounds since classes were over for the day. He adjusted the strap on his goggles to tighten them against his face, his red hair sticking out from around the strap where he had moved it. Some of the kids asked him why he wore them most of the time and he either ignored them or he told them they helped keep the glare off the game. He'd never tell them that he started wearing them not long after he arrived here. He couldn't stop crying when he first got there, and he happened to find the goggles in a pile of toys and he put them on to cover the fact that he was crying. Then he got used to having them on and they just became a part of him. He stayed pretty much to himself, but he'd talk if someone talked to him. Before he had lost everything and ended up at Wammy's, he had been thought of as the class clown, he had a wicked sense of humor and there was a part of him that was dying to let it out. Before the car accident he had a brother and they had been inseparable and had spent most of their time playing pranks and driving their mother crazy when he wasn't working on his computer. He closed his eyes against the pain as their faces went through his mind again. His first weeks afterwards had been spent with him wishing he'd died in the accident as well, instead of being spared and ending up in an orphanage.

He looked around the grounds; it was much better than the first orphanage he had been sent to. At least this place looked more like a huge home, with a lake surrounded by trees, a playground with every kind of possible outside amusements. Inside the rooms were pretty roomy even though you had to share, and the common room that was filled with toys and a television. The best part was the food they served here. It was definitely much better, it actually tasted like food.

He had found the hand held video game in the same toy box he'd found the goggles in, and had spent a good part of the day finding games that would fit it. Since then it had never been out of his hands. It gave him something else to focus on.

He had been brought here by Mr. Wammy, a really nice old guy who told him he was being wasted at the other orphanage. He never explained what he meant, but he promised it would be clear to him soon. Once he was here, Mr. Whammy had provided him with a computer and a few games and computer puzzles to work on. He was never told why, but he didn't really care. He had decided that if he had to be in an orphanage this was the place to be.

Nate River sat in the corner of the common room as he always did, alone and surrounded by toys; the fingers of his right hand twirling in his shock of white hair. Unlike most of the children there, he had no recollection of his family, he had been brought here at the age of three so all he knew was The Whammy's House, it was home to him.

He carefully built a fort of playing cards, placing each card atop the other with a steady hand and perfect eye. He placed several of his robots around the fort, using the others as an attack force. Suddenly the cards began to flutter around and Near looked up at a rather cruel grin as another member of Wammy's stood before him, his hand still in position from where he'd knocked the cards down.

"Stupid card fort!" he teased as Near merely began to gather the fallen cards into a pile.

"That was a stupid thing to do," a voice called out and the other boy looked to see who was speaking and began to laugh at the red head who stood before him.

"What do you care goggle face?" he asked and Mail sighed, tucking his game into his back pocket before reaching out and pushing the offender to the floor. The boy swore at him but before he could jump up and try to land a punch, Mail and placed his foot on the boy's chest.

"If you just get up and go do something else I won't tell Roger that you've been bullying Nate again. I think he said getting locked in your room for a week was gonna be your punishment if he caught you again, right?"

"You jerk if you say anything I'll get you when I get out!" he boy said squirming under Mail's foot.

"That's pretty stupid, that would mean more punishment. Why don't you just stop and go away?" he suggested as he ground his foot into the boy's chest.

"Okay okay I'm going, just get the fuck off me!" he yelled and Mail moved his foot then offered a hand to help him up, which the boy immediately slapped away.

"Get away from me you freak!" he spat then turned and ran down the hall. Mail shrugged and looked down at Nate.

"You okay?" he asked and Nate nodded, his fingers once again twirling furiously in his hair.

"Thank you," he said quietly and went back to his cards and robots. Mail shrugged and began to walk back to his room.

"No problem," he said as he walked away and pulled his game out again. He wasn't sure he liked that white haired kid, but he didn't deserve to be picked on like he was, he never fought back and Mail thought it was because he was so tiny so he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye out for him. Not that he wasn't above teasing him once in a while, like calling him Snowball or Snow Queen, but Nate seemed to know it was just a joke. He got to his room and threw himself on the bed continuing to play with his game, and waited for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihael arrives at Wammy's; Mail has a misunderstanding with a teacher.

Chapter 2

 

"I believe that is everything," the director of the orphanage was saying as he looked over the paperwork the older gentleman sitting across from him had just signed. 

"Very good," Watari said as he stood from the desk, although here in public he was known by his given name of Quillish Wammy, no one knew his double life as L's handler.

"I'll let Mihael know you're here to transfer him to your fine orphanage. He said he wasn't feeling well so he's still in his room. I'm sure he'll be happier at your place than he is here. I don't believe we have the right…people to handle his kind of behavior and needs," the director leaned forward towards Watari, "Although I am wondering exactly what it is you see in Mihael as all we've seen here is a moody, emotionally volatile and sometimes violent young man."

"As you say, you certainly do not meet his needs nor offer him the stimulus his brilliant mind needs, but I will be able to rectify that situation. I know where his room is, I will be happy to fetch him myself. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter." He said graciously enough, but the director had the feeling he somehow had been insulted.

Watari walked out of the office and headed down the dark hallway, which led to the rooms. One of the immediate problems of this orphanage as well as many others he had seen was the lighting, they all seemed to have such low lighting which immediately gave the feeling of dread. Wammy's was bright and cheerful; the rooms inviting and warm. Of course he understood that most of these places were government run and were given precious little in the way of funds and probably did the best that they could under such circumstances but it still bothered him.

He made his way to where he remembered young Mihael's room had been, shared with five others, and knocked on the door.

"Master Keehl, may I come in?" he called and a few moments later the door opened slowly, the young blonde boy peering up from the opening.

"Is it true? You've come to get me?" he asked and when Watari nodded the door flew open and the little boy ran to him, his arms wrapping around his body as far as they could go. Watari smiled and patted the youngster's back.

"Yes, it's true Mihael, I'm taking you with me to the Whammy's House where I believe you will be much happier and your intelligence not wasted." Mihael nodded and backed away from Watari, his face taking on a tougher look.

"It's a good thing because I was gonna leave this place anyway," he said making Watari chuckle.

"Oh, I see. Then it's a good thing I got here when I did or I would have missed you and that would have saddened me a great deal." Mihael searched the older man's eyes as he looked up at him in surprise. 

"It would have? If I wasn't here I mean?" he asked and Watari nodded.

"Indeed. There is quite the different and fulfilling future waiting for you if you wish it, and I would have been sad not to be able to offer it to you. But more importantly, I have enjoyed our few meetings and looked forward to spending more time with you." 

The man's gentle eyes as well as his words that he believed were true warmed Mihael. Someone actually wanted him around, that was a feeling he hadn't had since…

"Do you have your things packed?" Watari asked bringing the boy back to present, shaking his head.

"This is the only thing I'm taking with me," he said holding out the rosary around his neck.

"No clothes or toys Mihael?"

"I don't have any toys and the clothes they gave me suck," he said and Watari tried to hide a chuckle as he held out his hand to the boy.

"Then it's time to go," he said smiling and Mihael nodded as he took the man's hand. As they walked out and down the hall, the Director came out of his office, an obviously faked smile on his face.

"Good luck Mihael, it has been a pleasure having you here and we will miss you," he lied and the boy stopped a moment, and with a beautiful smile, he raised his free hand and presented the Director with his middle finger, the angry expression and huffing noise he got in response exactly what he wanted.

"That is far from polite," Watari told him as they walked out of the door and when they were outside he smiled down at the boy, "Even when it was obviously deserved." Mihael burst into laughter as he was led to a large black car and ushered inside.

Mihael couldn't believe his eyes as they pulled into the driveway of The Wammy's House. There was the grandest building he had ever seen at the end of the driveway, surrounded by lush gardens and trees. There were children running through the yard towards the back and he could only assume there was some type of playground back there.

"Is this really where I'm going to live?" he asked as Watari brought the car to a stop.

"Yes, welcome to The Wammy's House, Mihael," he answered as he got out of the car. Mihael nearly knocked him over as he ran out of the car, his excitement overtaking him. He ran up the stairs to the huge double doors, and opened them to reveal the huge brightly lit foyer with polished wood floors.

"Come, I will introduce you to Roger the administrator here, and then I will take you to your temporary room."

"Temporary?" Mihael asked suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry, it's where you will stay until we get you set up in a proper program and the living quarters that go along with it. You are here at Wammy's to stay until you graduate." He reached to Mihael's hand once again and led him to the Administrator's office.  
*********************************************************************  
Mail sat at his desk listening to the teacher drone on about a math problem he had finished five minutes ago. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his game, leaning back in his seat totally ignoring what was going on. He didn't even notice that the teacher had gone quiet and was making his way over to his desk until the teacher's shadow fell on him.

"Am I boring you Mail?" he asked and the youngster eyed him quickly before returning his gaze to the game.

"Yea, I already finished that problem ages ago," he answered honestly, "And I finished the whole page so I don't really need to listen," he finished causing some of the other students to giggle.

"Perhaps you would like to explain the problems to the class then if you don't feel the need to listen?" the teacher asked sarcastically and Matt paused his game and looked up at him.

"Not really, then what would you do?" he asked causing the rest of the class to completely lose it. The teacher practically growled and grabbed Mail by his arm, hauling him out of his seat.

"I believe it's time for a discussion with the administrator about your behavior!" he nearly yelled and Mail rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I just answered your questions," he complained but didn't fight as he was being pushed down the hall.

"Well, Mihael I am sure you will be happy here, we are quite different from what you're used to," Roger was saying to the young blonde boy in his office.  
"I will be going over your paperwork and your tests and we'll place you where your interests and strengths seem to be. Our children here are all gifted and study various subjects such as criminal investigations, art, science, and general business for example. Some of our graduates have stayed on as teachers, gone on to join law enforcement, manage large companies; have been instrumental in advancements in medicine and science. We try to give children with your type of intelligence a place for their gifts to grow and not go to waste, providing them with futures when they have grown up so they may help themselves and be assets to society. We also try to make sure they know they are safe and have as happy a place to live as well. We know we can never replace your family, but we try to be as nurturing and helpful as possible."

Mihael smiled and looked back at Watari who was smiling and nodded at him, as if reinforcing what the other man was saying.

"For your first week here, however, we'll just get you used to your new surroundings and basic classes before you hone in what your interests are," Roger continued, "I know this is a lot for you to take in, but how does all this sound to you, Mihael?" 

"It sounds okay, how's the food?" he asked and Watari laughed.

"We have the best kitchen in Winchester," he answered and then reached into his suit jacket pocket and retrieved a chocolate bar.

"My welcoming gift to you Mihael," he said handing it to the now wide eyed youngster, "I do remember you telling me that one of the things you really hated about being where you were was that they wouldn't allow you to have chocolate, something that was a special treat for you before the fire. I can guarantee you that will not be a problem here..within reason of course. I have another graduate of Wammy's who has a similar sweet tooth, so I certainly understand."

Mihael took the candy bar staring at Watari with wide eyes that were brimming with tears. He unwrapped it quickly and took the first bite, closing his eyes as he savored the taste, memories flooding him as the flavor overtook his senses. Watari smiled at him and stood up.

"Come on, let's get you settled," he said and Mihael nodded, standing up with him and both heading for the door. Before they got there the door flew open and in walked what appeared to be an angry man, hauling a young red head boy into the office by his arm.

"What's going on Mr. Donovan?" Roger asked as they walked in.

"I apologize for just coming in, but I think Mr. Jeevas here needs an immediate attitude adjustment," he said. Watari stopped for a moment, this was one of the three that he had pointed out to L would be good candidates for heirs.

"I didn't do anything wrong Roger," Mail told him, "I finished my math problem and I just started playing while waiting for everyone else to catch up. He asked me questions and I answered them truthfully."

"What kind of questions, Mr. Donovan?" Roger asked him.

"I asked him if I was boring him and he said yes!" Watari tried not to smile but couldn't help it.

"Then he asked me if I wanted to instruct the class since I had finished and I told him no, what would he do if I did that? It is his job, isn't it?" Mail asked.

"Mail, although what you said might have been truthful, it was rude and you shouldn't be rude to teachers," Roger said and then looked to the teacher, "You should get back to your class, Mr. Donovan I will take care of Mail." The teacher nodded and left the office, nodding at Watari as he left. Mail turned to watch him leave then acknowledged Watari and the new boy.

"Mail, this is Mihael, he has just arrived here," he said and Mail nodded at him.

"Hey," he said simply and went back to his game. Mihael walked over to him and stared down at the game.

"They let you have this?" he asked surprised and Mail nodded in answer.

"Perhaps we should reassess that situation," Roger said sternly and Mail's head shot up in surprise.

"You wouldn't do that to me Roger, you know I'm your favorite," he said with a grin making Roger roll his eyes.

"I would suggest that Mail has learned the error of his ways," Watari said from the doorway, "Perhaps his curriculum needs to be changed to challenge him a bit more."

"Perhaps, but I believe some sort of punishment is necessary here," he added.

"I agree. Mail, I am going to assign you to show Mihael around and be his chaperone until he gets used to the school." Mail sighed heavily; this was going to seriously cut into his game time.

"But…"

"It's either that or one week suspension to your room and no video game for that period," Roger told him and Mail looked at him horrified.

"Great, I'm a punishment," Mihael grumbled and Watari patted his shoulder.

"Don't look at it that way, look at it as a way to get to know him," he said as Mail got out of the chair and walked over to him.

"Okay, you got me," he said peering at the blonde through his goggles.

"Take him to the temporary room and get him set up there, you're excused from the rest of your classes for the day. Then show him the cafeteria, it will be lunch soon." Watari told him and the red head nodded and headed out of the door.

"Come on then," he said to Mihael who shrugged his shoulders and followed him out with one final look at Watari who nodded and smiled at him.

"That wasn't much of a punishment, Quill," Roger said after they had left.

"I know, but I felt it would be better to have him show Mihael around than to punish him for being the genius he is," he answered.

"Genius he may be, but he's also got to learn his place, Quill. You've made me Administrator here, you need to let me do my job."

"I'm sure there will be other insurrections you will be able to handle, in the meantime don't forget that he is up to be one of L's heirs, along with our new addition."

"Wonderful, he's destined to be just as arrogant as L is," Roger said looking through Mihael's folder. Watari walked over to his desk, put his hands on it and leaned forward.

"With what L has accomplished he has every right to be arrogant, Roger. You are my dear friend, but I will not have you speak badly of L."

Roger looked up into the very serious face of his friend remembering L was the one line he didn't cross with him.

"I'm sorry Quill, I didn't mean to say anything against the boy," he said and Watari stood up from his desk, his face once again gentle.

"I know you didn't," he looked at his watch, "And I've been away from him too long, he'll need his lunch soon. Let me know if there is anything else you need about Mihael."

"That's fine, I will," Roger answered quietly and watched as Watari walked out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Mail led the new kid through the halls and finally stopped at a set of double doors. As they had walked, Mihael passed several students as they went on their way. As each looked at him curiously he set his face in an expression that would ward off any questions and hopefully let them know early he was not to be messed with. This seemed like a nicer place, but he figured kids were kids and he wanted them to know from the start he was not afraid of any of them. Some of them looked away in concern, while others stared back at him in confusion. Mail turned to him just as he flashed his look at a passing boy and burst out laughing.

"You got gas or something?" he said laughing and Mihael turned his look on Mail.

"No, I'm letting them know I'm not afraid of anyone," he answered and then appraised Mail, "And who are you laughing at goggle face!" he said and for a moment he saw anger flash in the blue eyes that had been laughing at him a moment ago, but it was only a moment. Mail remembered his first day here and he wasn't exactly in the best of moods then either.

"You're not going to make friends being a jerk like that," he answered and Mihael sneered at him.

"I don't need any friends," he answered and Mail shrugged.

"Whatever," he said and reached for the doorknob, "This will be your temp room," Mail was saying as he opened the door and the blonde peeked behind the door. Inside he found a tastefully furnished room with a bed, dresser with a mirror, a desk with a computer and a closet. There was a large window overlooking the front yard.

"A room to myself?" he asked surprised and the red head nodded.

"Don't get too excited, it's only while you get used to being here. They figure you need some time to get used to being here, and it's easier without jerks asking you stupid questions and bugging you right away. Once you get used to being here and decide what you're into, they'll move you with other kids in the same classes." He explained and Mihael nodded.

"How many in a room?" he asked. There were at least five kids per room where he was before, there was never a moment to himself, always someone in his face.

"No more than three," Mail answered, "And there's not a computer in the rooms, we have a big computer room we can go to. There's one here kinda like a welcome mat." He finished then turned to look at his charge as he walked around the room, and then finally sat on the bed.

"I'll show you around after lunch which will be in about half an hour. Would you like to go to the main room and watch some TV?" he asked and the blonde shook his head.

"Ok, you can stay here and play with the computer or whatever till I get back," Mail said shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe you should look up how not to be a jerk." He said laughing again and left the room.

Mihael stared after him then flipped off the closed door. He looked around the room again then stood up and went to the window. He watched as kids ran past the window, not giving the blonde staring at them a second look. A smile graced his features for a moment, but just as quickly went away. He was sure he'd like it better here, but he'd make sure everyone knew he wasn't going to be treated here like he was at the other place.

L sighed again as he put down the last folder he had been reading. He stood from his desk and walked over to the dining table where a large bowl of jellybeans sat in the middle. He dug his hand into it and dropped what he had scooped up into his mouth, staring out of the huge window that overlooked the grounds.

He hated having to make this decision, who would be a likely candidate to replace him should he die. He was afraid it would all go disastrously wrong again; he didn't think he could live with that on his conscious again. He had just recently stopped seeing BB behind every dark shadow; or A's lifeless eyes staring up at him, accusing him of causing his death. He could still hear BB screaming at him, waving a knife at him and threatening to kill him for what he'd done to A, that he'd take over and be L once he was dead and no one would know the difference; no one would care. Had Watari not chosen that moment to see if he wanted anything B's plan would have succeeded. Instead he was standing here, his chest heavy with guilt and regret and the fear of history repeating itself, and not really sure whether he wished B had succeeded or not.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open to his apartment, nor hear Watari come in pushing his trolley. He continued to stare out of the window, absently chewing the jellybeans he had in his mouth. Watari looked at him as we walked in, could tell the boy was troubled and he knew exactly what was troubling him still. He walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder and was saddened by the haunted look in L's large eyes as they finally turned to look at him; seeing that the dark circles that had begun under his eyes seemed even darker.

"L, I've brought your lunch," he said quietly and L nodded.

"Thank you Watari," he said and then gave the older man a small smile, "I've made my decisions." He added and Watari smiled at him.

"That's excellent. I know how difficult it was for you under the circumstances," he answered and followed L as he made his way back to his desk.

"I have decided that the three you earmarked are the best choices. They are of the right age, their scores are all in line and psychologically they seem to have the ability to handle what's in store for them." He said and Watari nodded his agreement.

"I shall set up meetings with them within the next several weeks," he said, "Mihael just arrived today so I wish to give him time to get used to his new surroundings before I present this to him." He said and L nodded his agreement as he sat back down at his desk.

"Good. I wish to observe them before I meet them, see them in their day to day activities." L added and Watari agreed with him as he walked back to his trolley.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," he said, "now have your lunch and stop worrying so deeply. We've addressed all the problems from before, everything should go smoothly this time." Before L could answer his computer beeped at him, letting him know that one of his contacts was trying to reach him. Watari watched the change that came over him, as he became the detective, whatever he had been feeling was gone leaving only the brilliant, young detective that he had to be behind.

"This is L," he said into the computer and Watari began to place L's lunch on the table. It was times like this when he sometimes wondered if getting the young Lawliet involved in detective work had been a good idea at all. As a child his genius was obvious, and the only thing that held his attention were the unsolved mysteries he discovered online. Watari had nurtured his enthusiasm and before they knew it he had begun solving the most difficult cases the world's law enforcements could not handle. He had solved each case that had been brought before him without fail and had enjoyed every moment of it.

But sometimes Watari wondered if he had done a disservice to the young man who effectively had no life except behind that computer, although he never sought for any more. Since he was a child he seemed happiest at the computer, at the chessboard or behind large books. Even when he had the opportunity to be with others, he was happiest alone with his guardian. Watari loved the boy as his own son and was fiercely proud and protective of him, and would do whatever was necessary for him, including laying down his own life. 

"Watari, I need to speak with the Prime Minister as soon as possible," L's soft but commanding voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Right away L," he said as he walked bringing a tray over to the desk realizing L wasn't going to move from it to eat, "I'll buzz you when I've reached him."

"Thank you Watari," L answered without looking up, his fingers dancing across the keyboard at lightening speed. The older man nodded and left the apartment, taking one last look at the young man hunched over the desk before closing the door behind him.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mihael hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he felt someone shaking him. His eyes opened and he shot up quickly, his arm pulled back ready to strike if necessary. Mail backed up, holding his hands in front of him defensively.

"Watch it, it's just lunchtime!" he said laughing and Mihael dropped his arm.

"Sorry, where I was before…there were a lot of fights," he explained and Mail nodded.

"I get it," Mail answered and moved towards the door, "C'mon, its lunch time," he added and went out into the hall, with Mihael scrambling to catch up with him.

He found himself walking into a large room that was filled with tables and talking children. Instead of the long picnic type tables he was used to, the tables here were regular rectangular that sat four students at a time. The room was bright with sunshine from the large windows on one side of the room, while on the other side was the line for food; children carrying trays and selecting the items available to them and then finding a seat at the waiting tables. It reminded him of a regular school cafeteria, but a bit cheerier and brighter, and definitely better than where he left. He followed Mail to the line, picked his tray and moved along behind him.

After getting their food, he followed Mail to a table where one solitary figure in white sat, one leg tucked under him, one hand twirling furiously in his white hair. As they sat down he acknowledged Mail with a small smile, then eyed Mihael suspiciously.

"Hey Nate. This is Mihael, just got here today." Nate stared at the blonde for a moment and then focused on his meal again.

"Don't hurt yourself saying hello," Mihael said and Mail laughed.

"He's not big on talking, don't take it seriously," he said as the white haired youngster reached for a toy robot that was lying on the table by his plate. Mihael's hand was faster and he picked it up first, studying it as Nate stared at him.

"This is kinda cool, you like robots?" he asked and Nate nodded and then reached for it. Mihael pulled it away from him, "I'm still looking at it," he said and Mail sighed.

"Give it back to him," Mail told him, "It means a lot to him," he said and the blonde could hear the serious tone in his voice and decided to comply.

"I was gonna give it back," he said as he handed it to the small boy, "I was just looking at it." Mail stared at him for a minute before he spoke again.

"After lunch I'll walk you around the place, try not to be a jerk the whole time, okay?" he said grinning and Mihael eyes narrowed as Nate chuckled at the statement.

"What if I don't want you to walk me around?" he demanded and Mail shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I could care less, but I don't know why you're being such a jerk. Do you want everyone to hate you? You wanna go back to where you came from?" Mihael looked down at his plate, that was the last thing he wanted. 

"No.."

"Then stop being a jerk," Mail said simply and went back to his lunch. Mihael looked up at the red-head, realizing this was the first kid he'd met since he'd been orphaned who didn't try to bully him or hurt him; nor was he afraid of him. Maybe this wasn't the way to treat him.

"I'm sorry," he managed and Mail looked at him, and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"It's okay, everyone's a jerk when they first get here," he said laughing, "But you're the first one I've ever met who worked at it so hard!" his laughter was infectious and Mihael couldn't help but join in.  
:icondotti55:  
Genesis - 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

After lunch Mail took Mihael around Wammy's, showing him where the classrooms were, the living quarters, the library and the computer lab. He asked him what he was into and the blonde shrugged.

"I don't know, what are you into?"

"Video games and computers," the red head answered holding up his game, "They're like puzzles to me that have to be figured out and put together and I enjoy that. It's like I can sit at the computer and see the programs moving in front of me, it's kinda cool."

"So what group are you in?" Mihael asked and Mail smiled at him, excitement making his eyes dance.

"Computer investigations, its part of the criminology section. I got into it a year ago and I really like it. Maybe you'll get into that and we can work together." He suggested and Mihael sneered at him.

"You wanna work with a jerk?" he asked and Mail laughed.

"Stop being a jerk and maybe I do," he answered and Mihael grinned back at him. They had stopped before a set of double doors that he could see led to stairway. As they walked by he grabbed Mail's arm and pointed to the doors.

"What's up there?" he asked.

"Oh, that's a private area. Mr. Ryuzaki lives up there."

"Who's that?" Mihael asked and Mail shrugged.

"I don't know exactly, don't see him much, but I think he's like a major criminologist or teacher or something like that. Mr. Wammy works with him exclusively but once in a while he comes down, visits the classrooms. He's kinda weird, never wears shoes, he's got crazy hair and doesn't say very much." Mihael laughed at the vision as they walked by, he was picturing some crazy old guy running around there barefoot, peeking into classrooms.

"Mail, how long have you been here?" he asked as they walked back towards his room.

"Almost two years. It's better than where I was before after…after the car accident. It feels almost like a real home," he giggled, "If you lived in a home with about 50 brothers and sisters!" he added and Mihael snickered. They were in front of Mihael's room and the boy opened the door, turning to Mail as he walked in.

"It would be okay if you came in and show me how to use the computer," he said and Mail though a moment and then smiled.

"Okay," he said simply and followed the blonde in.

 

Watari walked through the quiet halls as he made his way to the temporary room. He decided it would be a good idea to take Mihael out shopping and get him a set of clothes, and a few personal items that would help him feel more comfortable, more at home. He had found that simple things such as that meant a lot to someone who felt displaced and lost and in particular, children who had the intellect that he discovered Mihael had. They especially needed simple things to keep them happy. He was aware of one thing that made him happy…chocolate bars, and he would find what else would. He knew he would be a perfect candidate as one of L's heirs, despite his volatile behavior; he just needed a little nurturing.

He stopped when he got to the door of the room as he heard the sounds of what sounded like a scuffle going on inside. He opened the door quickly to find Mihael and Mail rolling on the bed, laughing over something on the computer screen. They both turned at the sound of the door and Mail tried to hastily change what was on the computer. Watari walked over to the desk and with a few strokes brought up the screen he was trying to hide, which consisted of a picture of the administrator, Roger, which had been enhanced so that he was dressed in a blue tutu and dancing in a circle. He looked down at the two boys who were trying furiously not to laugh.

"Mail, somehow I do not believe this was part of your programming lesson this morning," he said and the red head shook his head, staring down at the floor, his shoulders shaking with the effort of trying not to laugh. He then looked at Mihael, who stared back at him, barely containing his own laughter, his bright eyes shining with merriment.

"I have come to take you shopping for some appropriate clothing and personal items. While I am gone Mail, I would suggest you dispose of that little project and I never wish to see such a thing again," he said and Mail nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Wammy," he said quietly and then looked up when the older man gently touched his shoulder.

"And blue is definitely not Roger's color," he added making the young boy's eyes widen in surprise and forcing the laugh out of him he had tried so hard to hold back. Mihael joined in the laughter as Wammy led him out of the room.

Mail watched them leave and then started working on removing the offending picture of Roger, but not before he enjoyed it some more. As he worked he thought about Mihael and that when he wasn't being a jerk, he was a lot of fun. He was someone that appreciated Mail's humor and egged him on to do more. The red head was only eight years old, but he was a bit wiser than his years. He knew Mihael was very much like himself, used to being alone because it was safer that way. He smiled to himself, maybe neither of them had to feel that way anymore

Two hours later Watari was leading the youngster back into Wammy's who was carrying several bags and grinning widely. It had been a very long time since anyone had taken him out and purchased clothes for him, and he hadn't realized how much it meant to him to once again have something that was his.

He was asking if he could have another chocolate bar as they were entering his room when they were both surprised to see Mail was still there, sitting on the bed playing his video game. He looked up as they came in and graced them with a grin.

"Hey you're back! I wanted to see what you bought!" he said sliding off the bed and putting his game away.

"I trust your venture into animation has been taken care of?" Watari asked and Mail giggled.

"Yes, he's danced his last," the boy reassured him then went to Mihael who began to empty his bags. Watari watched them as they pulled the things out of the bags, talking and laughing. Providence appeared to be on his side as Mail was also one of the three choices he had suggested to L. It made it even better that the two seemed to get on so well so quickly. Now, there was only Nate to consider, his third suggestion. An extremely quiet young man, but he had noticed that Mail had taken up watching out for him, so perhaps the three were destined to work together. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I need to go check on Mr. Ryuzaki, so I trust that you two will behave until dinner at least?" They both nodded and went back to their conversation. He then removed several chocolate bars from his pocket, handed one to Mihael and placed the others in a drawer in the dresser.

"Try to make them last a bit," he said and smiled, patting the young blonde on his shoulder, "Again, welcome to The Wammy's House." He said again receiving a happy smile in return. He smiled back then opened the door to leave only to find the object of his earlier thoughts standing on the other side.

"Well, good afternoon Nate. What can I do for you?" he asked the small boy who's fingers were twirling in his shock of white hair.

"I was looking for Mail and I thought he might be here with the new student since he was showing him around," he explained quietly and Watari nodded opening the door wider so he could see and then continued out of the door.

"Hey Nate, what's up snowflake?" Mail called out laughing and Mihael joined him in the laughter. Nate pursed his lips at the name but tried to ignore it.

"I found another game for your gameboy in a toy box I was looking through at break and I thought you might like it," he explained walking into the room. Mail jumped off of the bed and went to him taking the game and looking at it.

"Awesome, thanks Nate. Hey after class why don't you come back and join us, we're having a blast in here," he turned to Mihael, "You don't mind if he comes back do you? He doesn't have any friends either and he's pretty quiet, you won't even know he's here!" Mihael shrugged and took a bite out of his chocolate.

"I don't care," he said and Mail smiled at Nate.

"Okay, so bring your little toys and come back, it'll be laughs!" he said and Nate nodded and managed a small smile.

"I will," he said nodding and then left the room. Mihael looked at the red head and grinned.

"Snowflake?" he asked and they both burst into more laughter.

 

"I believe fate is smiling upon us L," Watari stated as he walked into the apartment closing the door behind him. The young man at the desk smiled at his guardian as he came in, stood up and walked towards him.

"Watari, you know I don't believe in such a thing. Situations happen because we have worked very hard to make them work. However, I will entertain it as you explain." He said and Watari smiled back at him.

"It appears our picks for your heirs are all getting along very well already. Mail was assigned to show Mihael around and they've managed to hit it off very well. They even shared a moment at Roger's expense."

"Really? That interests me," L said; he had no great love for Roger and neither did Roger for him and Watari went on to explain about the picture Mail had created. L's eyes got wider than usual and a huge grin spread across his face.

"It is a good thing I did not see that, I have enough trouble taking Roger seriously in the first place, having seen him like that would have made it worse," he said and Watari chuckled.

"Indeed. You shouldn't be quite so hard on Roger; he has his reasons for sometimes being rather insufferable. This is not a position he had aspired to, he did it as a favor to me." L turned and walked back to the coffee table, reaching into a bowl of jellybeans that sat in the middle of the table.

"How soon before Mihael gets into classes and I can begin to observe him?"

"Two weeks I believe would be good. As he's already familiar and friendly with Mail and Nate, I believe I will set it up so that they will be roommates, and have the same classes beginning next week. Nate and Mail already share most of their classes so adding Mihael into the mix shouldn't be a problem." L nodded as he chewed and swallowed.

"Good, I am anxious to get this thing started. Do you think they will be upset over the name changes?" he asked and Watari shook his head.

"I am not sure about that yet, but I feel that if they are agreeable to become part of the program, they will accept it as part of it. But that is yet to be seen, we have to see if they are agreeable to becoming your heirs first." L smirked as he walked back to his desk.

"Who wouldn't wish to work with me? I'm L…" he said and Watari laughed.

"Who indeed?" he answered glad to see that L had worked through his unhappiness over the prospect. He began to clear up the empty dishes and coffee pot, putting them on his trolley.

"I'll go refill these and be right back. Anything else you need at the moment?" L shook his head, his attention once again on the screen in front of him. Watari smiled and turned to leave the room.

"You are sure this will work better this time Watari?" he heard from behind him and he stopped and turned around.

"Completely sure L," he answered as turned back and continued out of the door, and the young man nodded and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Once they were all rooming together, within two weeks time, Mail and Mihael had become inseparable. There wasn't a moment when the two weren't together, and they were already creating reputations. Mihael's reputation was one that he was not to be messed with; several had tried thinking he was the new kid on the block and thus could be bullied but quickly realized this was not the case and had the bruises to show for it. Mr. Wammy had spoken to him and suggested he didn't need to behave as he did at his old orphanage, no one here was really going to try to hurt him, they were simply feeling him out, wanting to know just how far they could go with him and not to be quite so rough with them.

He promised he wouldn't be so quick to attack, but his reputation was already set. Fairly soon the only person who wasn't afraid of him and gave back as much as he got was Mail, much to Mihael's delight.

Nate also was not afraid of him, even when it was becoming clear that Mihael was becoming annoyed with the fact that grade-wise Nate seemed to always outdo him, no matter how hard he tried. The white-haired boy endured teasing from both of them, but he knew it was good-natured especially from Mail, he wondered from time to time about Mihael and how much of it was reflecting how he was really feeling. He also knew Mail would only let it go so far before he stepped in.

Mail's reputation as a prankster and Mihael's close second was also growing. It seemed having the young blonde as a cheerleader to his sense of humor made him bolder and he found himself plotting and carrying out as many pranks as he could think of. It seemed each week either one or both of them were paying Roger a visit.

Once a week the children that were enrolled in the criminal investigations studies were ushered into the main sitting room and gathered around a computer. The first time, Mail had explained to him that L, the famous detective, addressed the class every week. Apparently he thought highly of Wammy's and the students and would talk to them about the world of investigations and answer questions.

He, Mail and Nate walked into the room together and sat in the back of the room; Nate playing with his dice and Mail with his game. Mihael gazed at the laptop on the table at the front of the room, watching the large black L swirl around.

"I thought you said he talks to us?" he asked Mail who nodded.

"He does, just through the computer. Nobody knows what L looks like and he never appears in person anywhere. It's kinda cool!" he answered and Mihael looked back at the computer. Before the fire, he remembered his parents talking about this L detective that was so brilliant that he always solved his cases; cases police around the world couldn't solve.

A few moments later he was startled by the sound of an odd sounding voice, sounding more like a robot than a person, coming from the screen. The voice welcomed the students to their weekly meeting, and welcomed new students to the program. The voice then began to speak about the importance of meticulous investigations and not taking anything for granted.

Mihael listened, fascinated by the idea of this mysterious man that no one knew who he was, what he looked like or even what he sounded like. He imagined what it would be like to be L, it would be like being a superhero but even better because no one knew who you were. He came back to reality when L began his question and answer period.

"Are there any questions?" the voice asked and Mihael stood up and walked towards the computer.

"I have one if it's okay?" he asked. From his office L's thumb rose to his mouth again as he studied the young Mihael. He'd been watching him closely for the past couple of weeks and he was impressed with his intelligence, his ability to problem solve at such a young age, although some of his behavior left a lot to be desired.

"Yes, of course," he answered, "What is your question?"

"What's it like to be L?" Mihael asked him earnestly. Some of the other students giggled slightly but only for a moment as Mihael's eyes sought them out. 

"That is a question that I have never been asked," L said truthfully, "I am not sure exactly how to answer it."

"I think being L would be awesome. You go in and solve the case and disappear again, no one knows who you are or what you look like or even sound like. It's like you're invisible."

"I am invisible because I have to be to stay alive. Many people wish me dead; I have destroyed many criminal strongholds. I am not invisible because I think it is…awesome. As to what it is like to be L, as I have never been anything else I have nothing to compare it to; but if you are asking if it is something I enjoy then the answer is yes. Are there any other questions?"

Mihael smiled at the computer screen, he got the answer he wanted. He turned back to where he left Mail and Nate and sat back down. He had already begun to no longer feel as if he were just lost, as he had been feeling ever since the fire; Mr. Wammy and Mail had made him feel like he had a place to be, like he was wanted. And now he had someone to look up to, because he found this L person fascinating.

It was the end of Mihael's 4th week there that he noticed a strange young man standing in the back of several of their classes. He wore a long sleeved white shirt, oversized jeans, and had the largest, darkest eyes he had ever seen. It was when he noticed the wild black hair and the fact that he was barefoot that he nudged Mail next to him.

"Hey..is that the guy you told me about before? The one that works with Mr. Wammy?" he asked and the redhead turned and looked behind him.

"Yep, that's him…Mr. Ryuzaki. He's been in a lot of our classes lately, you just didn't notice," He answered and turned back to his computer.

"Why do you think he's here?" Mihael asked and Mail shrugged.

"I don't know, I told you he just kind of visits and then you don't see him again for a long time." Mihael turned back to look at the strange man and caught his breath when his eyes locked with large dark ones. For a moment all he could do was stare back, feeling as though he were being drawn in by the stare; as if he were being thoroughly examined. After a few moments he let a large smile grace his face and then waved at the staring man. The wave seemed to surprise him as the man blinked and then brought a thumb to his mouth making Mihael chuckle.

"I think I surprised him," he said elbowing Mail who turned around to see what had happened.

"I wouldn't mess with him Mihael, he's got a lot of power around here," he warned him. Mihael turned around again and was surprised to see that the man had disappeared.

 

"Watari, I think it's time we begin. I would like to see the three of them this afternoon," L said in between bites of his morning fruit cup. Watari nodded as he poured the young detective more coffee.

"Very good. How much do you want them to know immediately?"

"I don't think I'm ready to reveal myself to them yet, not until they can prove to me they can handle their name changes and maintain silence about their being in a special program."

"I agree. While I have no doubt they will be able to, it is a good idea to test the waters before opening up to them completely. What time do you want them here?"

"Right after their final classes. We can have dinner together and I can begin to get to know each of them. I think we should meet every day at the same time and perhaps after a week I'll know if they're ready to know everything." Watari put his hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled at him.

"I am sure they will work out perfectly. Just remember to let yourself warm to them, don't be afraid to really know them this time," he told him and L nodded.

"You know that isn't going to be easy for me, Watari but I will try," he answered quietly and Watari agreed.

"I know, but look at it as the first opportunity to share what you are and what you have to do with others of like minds who will understand. I'm sure it will make you feel less alone." L turned and smiled at his guardian.

"But I do not feel alone, Wammy. As long as you are with me, I am not alone." The older man was warmed by not only the rare use of his real name but by the even rarer acknowledgement from L, who quickly turned back to face his computer.

"Did you look at the names I offered?" he asked and L nodded.

"Yes, I think they're fine and should work well with them. You will be able to make it known to the teachers and students to use those names from now on with some kind of explanation?"

"Yes, of course. Their names are sometimes a source of amusement to the other students anyway since they are not names you hear every day. I believe what I have chosen for them will be less a problem for them, but close enough to their own to fit them. That is the explanation I will give to the teachers and students who know them, and in time they will forget that there were ever other names to begin with."

"Good," L said simply and then began to type furiously, "I will need you to contact the Armenian consulate, I believe I have discovered who stole the printing plates for their currency and killed so many in their mint," he said and Watari moved towards the door.

"I will let you know when I've reached them," he said and walked out.

 

Mail was leaning against one of the many huge trees on the grounds, his goggles protecting his eyes from the afternoon sun as they stared at the gaming screen in his hands. He looked up on occasion when he'd hear Mihael yelling about something in whatever game he was playing. As many times as he tried, Mail turned him down for running around in the yard; that just wasn't something he was interested in. He didn't mind being outside, but he objected to running around like a fool and getting sweaty and filthy. He had characters in his hands that could do all the running necessary.

At this moment Mihael was playing soccer with several other kids, and at the moment he was being goalie and protecting his team's goal very well. He turned to his new best friend at yelled at him.

"Mail!! Look how I stop…" but it was he who was stopped…by a soccer ball bouncing off of his face and knocking him to the ground. The kids playing all stopped and stared, afraid of the reprisals awaiting them once the blonde got back on his feet. As they watched Mihael slowly get up, his hands checking his face for any damage, there was a noise that wafted over to them in the air. They all turned to follow the sound and saw Mail who had dropped his game and was laughing so hard he was lying on the grass having fallen over. Mihael also followed the sound knowing too well what it had to be. He growled and stomped over to the nearly hysterical redhead.

"It's not funny I could have broken my nose!" he yelled as Mail continued to laugh.

"You didn't break it," he gasped out between giggles, "But you sure looked stupid…" he said giggling more not noticing as Mihael's fist began to clench.

"Next time, keep your nose off the ball!" Mail added and that's all Mihael needed. He jumped down onto the giggling redhead, his fist flying. The shock of Mihael hitting him stopped his laughter, and he pushed the boy off of him, his own anger beginning to rise.

"What's your problem? It was funny!" he yelled and Mihael answered with another swing. Mail ducked and then jumped on top of him, his own fists beginning to fly.

Watari had found Nate in outside as well kneeling by a small pool filled with water in which were several rubber ducks going around in a circle as he shot at them with a water pistol to keep them moving. Once he got his attention he heard the commotion at the other end of the grounds as now a large group of children had begun to gather, yelling in excitement at the fight.

He quickly made his way over to the crowd, wondering where the student monitors were, moving children aside so he could to the whomever it was they were staring it. Although not entirely surprised, he was not pleased to see who it was. The children parted for him once they realized it was he who was trying to get through, and he reached down and pulled the boys apart.

"Gentlemen this will cease immediately!" he told them sternly and they immediately stopped swinging at each other, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked and both boys looked at each other, then back at him. Mihael pointed at Mail and spoke first.

"He laughed at me when I got hit with the ball…it could've broken my nose!"

"It didn't' break your nose, you just looked stupid!" Mail shot back and Mihael tried to swing at him.

"I didn't look stupid! I…" he stopped when he noticed Mail was beginning to giggle again.

"Yea you did, and it made a big thud sound like a watermelon!" Mail added and started laughing fully again. Mihael couldn't help it, a smile began to find itself on his own face at the thought of his head sounding like a watermelon, and Mail's laughter was always infectious. He began to laugh too, Watari standing there and staring at them both. Finally he released them as they both began to calm down. He turned and looked at the crowd of children who immediately turned and went back to whatever they were doing before the fight began.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from you two," Watari told them, "Especially when I have come to offer you something very special. This does not bode well for what I have in mind for you." Both boys looked at each other and then looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, Mr. Wammy," the both said almost in unison, their downcast eyes completely missing the smirk on Nate's face as he watched. Watari sighed and then nodded.

"This will be forgotten as long as it does not happen again, and Mihael you've been warned numerous times about your tendency to strike. Now, all three of you will go back to your room, clean yourselves up and put on clean clothes. I will be there within ten minutes and I expect you to be ready."

"Ready for what Mr. Wammy?" Nate asked and the older man smiled warmly.

"You will find out soon enough. It is now nine and a half minutes…" All three turned and ran towards the building, each one trying to get ahead of the other. He stood watching them for a moment and then had the feeling that he was being watched. He looked up and standing at the balcony above the building was L; his hands in his pockets and a wide grin on his face as he stared down at his guardian. Watari stared back up at him, a knowing smile gracing his own features; this entire scenario was quite familiar to him, except the protagonist of the other scenario had wild black hair and had taken on an entire room full of boys instead of just one. He continued to watch as L turned and walked back into his apartment, the smile never leaving his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

They had barely gotten themselves together when the door to their room opened after a quick knock. Watari walked in and appraised the three boys who were trying to catch their breath.

"Well, very good you look presentable now," he said smiling and then ushered them out of the door. They walked down the hall amongst the other wandering students and ended up at the stairway at the very end of the building.

"Are we going up there?" Mail asked and Watari nodded.

"Yes, you three have been chosen for a special project by Ryuzaki," he answered and ushered them forward towards the stairs.

"What kind of project?" Mihael asked as they walked and Watari smiled.

"It will all be explained when you get upstairs," he answered and the three looked at each other nervously as they continued to climb.  
===============================================================

L fidgeted nervously from one part of the room to the other as he waited for the boys to arrive. He had been amused earlier watching Mihael and Mail battle it out and Watari's handling of it, but that was something that would have to calm down once they got involved in the program. Their entire focus would have to be becoming his heirs and what that would entail, if they would even wish to do it. That was not something he could force on them, it would have to be something they really wished to aspire to or it wouldn't work at all. What would be expected of them was more than demanding, it was the rest of their lives and he would have to make sure they understood that completely. Once they were in, there was no turning back, no deciding it was too difficult to continue.

He sighed as he reached for his coffee cup and took another sip. He was constantly haunted by his first failure, but this time it would work. He knew the mistakes he made before and he would not repeat them. He started slightly as he heard the knock on his door and he turned to face it.

Watari opened the door and ushered the three boys in and was not surprised when all three of them stopped moving when they realized who was standing in front of them. 

"I am sure the three of you have seen Ryuzaki in your daily travels," Watari said and the three boys nodded silently.

"Are we in trouble?" Mihael managed and L shook his head and smiled.

"No, far from it. I am sure you have worked up an appetite during your…discussion outside. Wammy is going to go and prepare dinner for you while we talk." He said and the older man looked at him in confusion.

"I thought perhaps I would explain the situation to the boys first…" he began and L shook his head.

"You have told me that I need to be more involved this time and as such I have decided to start from the beginning with them." He told his guardian who smiled, nodded and left the room. L gestured for the boys to come into the living room and to sit down as he moved towards the couch. He watched as they all opted to sit on the floor in front of the couch facing him, seemingly huddled together against the unknown. 

They watched as he sat on the couch in his usual fashion, his knees drawn up to his chest. They looked at each other as he did and then back at him. Nate's fingers found his hair and began to twirl furiously in nervousness; Mihael took a nervous bite from his candy bar and nudged Mail when he heard his game start up, shaking his head at him. Mail sighed and turned it off, pulling his goggles down from the top of his head down to cover his eyes instead.

L observed them for a moment and then smiled again, reaching across to the table in front of the couch, digging into a bowl of jellybeans and then dropping them into his mouth.

"First of all, I wish for you to relax. You are not in any kind of trouble, and I am just as nervous about this as you are," he began as he chewed, "You are all aware of the detective known as L?" he asked and they all nodded, Mihael breaking into a big smile.

"Yea, he's really cool," he said, "I asked him a question the other day and he answered it!" he added and L nodded.

"I see. What did you ask?" he asked digging into the bowl again.

"I asked him what it was like to be L," the blonde answered, "It's gotta be really cool to be that smart, and be able to solve any case and no one knows who you are! He just swoops in like Batman, solves the case and swoops out and nobody knows anything!" L's eyes widened in amusement as he heard himself compared with Batman and he nearly choked on the jellybeans in his mouth.

"Well, I hardly think he can be compared with a comic book character," he told them, "He merely stays in the shadows to protect himself." Mihael nodded his agreement.

"I know, that's what he said. All the criminals want to kill him so he'll stop catching them!" He said enthusiastically and L nodded.

"That is exactly correct, so his identity must be protected at all times," he watched them as they each nodded and then took a deep breath, "Also, the work that he does must be protected at all times, for the future as well as for right now and this is where you three come in." He dropped his bare feet onto the floor and stood up, his hands dug deeply into his jeans pockets as he walked towards the three.

"There is more to L than just himself, he has many contacts that work for him that he is responsible for; he has many connections with the many governments of the world, and the cases he works on are constant; there isn't a time when he doesn't have many that he works on at once. Do you understand?" The boys all nodded, even though it was quite clear they were confused as to why they were being told all of this.

"Do you know who L is Mr. Ryuzaki? Do you work for him?" Nate asked and L smiled again.

"I do indeed know who L is, Nate and you will too very soon, if you are up to what I am about to tell you." Nate looked at the other two and then back at Ryuzaki.

"What I am about to tell you can never go outside of this room for reasons that will be obvious to you once you know. Whether or not you decide to accept what I am about to offer is of no consequence; if you mention any of what you are about to hear you will be removed from Wammy's and I assure you will never be heard from again."

The expressions of curiosity were replaced with sheer terror on the faces of each of the boys as they listened to what was obviously a very real threat. What could they possibly be about to hear that could jeopardize their very lives at The Wammy House if they told anyone?

"It is imperative that all of these things that L is responsible for continue whether or not he himself continues, should he die or perhaps should he decide not to be L any longer."

"But how could he die if he never goes out?" Mail asked and L smiled again.

"L does go out on occasion to get closer to certain cases and although every possible precaution is made there is always the possibility of accidents or perhaps someone betraying him. Whatever the reason, everything he does needs to continue whether he does or not and again, this is where you three come in."

"You wish us to help L somehow?" Nate asked and L shook his head.

"I wish you to learn how to become L," he said and all three stared at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Mihael's surprise quickly became excitement.

"L wants us to be him? That's so AWESOME!!" he yelled and L smiled although it was a little sad.

"Do not get excited yet, nothing about this will be easy," he warned, "You will be effectively giving up your lives to this endeavor as once it begins it cannot end. After your regular classes you will be studying with Wamm and me; your days will be long and difficult. You will lose who you are now, you will be given new names so that your histories cannot be traced and your options for your futures will be severely limited as you all must be available to become L at a moment's notice," he walked as he talked, gauging the impact of his words on his young audience.

"We have decided to have three of you train as a guarantee that at least one of you will be ready to take it over when necessary and the other two will be back ups and/or assistants ready to also take over if the need arises. You were chosen because of your intelligence first of all, the fact that you have no family ties makes it much easier to live the type of life you have to being L, and your personalities and psychological profiles suggest that you would all thrive on being L," he moved back to the couch and sat down again, "Now you must decide. I know you are young, but L began his career at your age and was working with the police within two years. If you feel you are not up to this, you will return to your rooms and it will be as if none of this ever happened. If you do decide to agree, then starting immediately your lives belong to L."

In Mihael's mind there was no question what his answer would be. What else could he possibly do that could be this cool. His eyes narrowed as he looked over at Nate; he'd probably try to best him at this like he did everything else but he wouldn't let him. He would be the number one choice for L, Nate could eat his dust.

Mail could look at Mihael's face and tell how excited he was and would definitely say yes. However, he wasn't sure he wanted this, to be stuck having to be L. Not that he had any ideas of what else he wanted to do he hadn't thought about it, unless it was to be a professional gamer. He had a feeling if he said no he'd be separated from Mihael and he didn't want that at all. He was in the criminal investigations program after all, maybe being the ultimate criminal catcher could be good; besides he was almost always bored in class these days and he had a feeling this would never be boring. L obviously used computers so that was a definite plus. He shrugged, he had nothing to lose anyway.

Nate studied Ryuzaki closely, he never had before. He took in everything from the way he sat, to his body posture when he stood to the way he ate his jellybeans. There was more to this guy than being the head of the CI, something he couldn't put his finger on exactly. Why would a simple teacher be entrusted with the secret of L and the responsibility of seeking his replacements? He'd heard he was brilliant but…suddenly his eyes widened and he stared directly into Ryuzaki's large dark ones as they went from face to face. When they reached his they stopped and stared into his own and for a moment they simply stared at each other until he could no longer face the stare and he realized that Ryuzaki knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I need your decisions now," Ryuzaki said quietly and Mihael was the first to respond, jumping to his feet.

"Yes Mr. Ryuzaki, I want to do it!" he said and L nodded.

"You understand everything I have told you and realize you cannot change your mind?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically and L turned his attention to Mail who also stood up next to his best friend.

"Yea, why not. Should keep me from being bored," he said with a laugh and L smiled.

"As I am sure you have already learned, there are parts of investigating such as sifting through pages of evidence that can seem boring, but in reality it is like a game in which you must find the hidden clue so I never find it boring and I am sure neither will you," he answered and then turned his gaze to Nate. He had felt something from him a few moments ago and he wondered if what he suspected was true.

"I believe I will accept," the boy answered and then smiled at L, "I look forward to the challenge," he added and L nodded again.

"Good. We will have dinner and discuss this further and we will begin tomorrow," he said and stood up heading towards his office.

"When do we meet L?" Mihael called out.

"We already have," Nate answered simply and L stopped walking. He turned to face the white-haired boy, his thumb at his mouth and head cocked to one side.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and Nate smiled back.

"Because you are L Mr. Ryuzaki, and so we have already met him,". Mail and Mihael stared at each other and then back at Ryuzaki, certain Nate had just gotten himself into trouble.

"How did you reach that conclusion?" L asked as he walked back towards Nate.

"You are far too familiar with what this program would entail to just be an acquaintance of someone as secretive as L and since you have said the finding of…heirs is necessary obviously there are no others and so your familiarity cannot be because you've done this before. We have been told that you are the head of CI department, however, we never see you doing anything even remotely academic with the other Department Heads, and we know Mr. Wammy works with you exclusively. Why would L have a simple Department Head as such a close confidante as you seem to be in order to know what you do? Your apparent age also seems to coincide with what you mentioned about L's entrance into the detective world, as most news articles about him began to emerge about 10 years ago. Therefore, you are L." The other two boys stared at both of them, wondering what was going to happen next, worried that their friend had over stepped his bounds and wondering if indeed the person before them was L.

L listened to the explanation with great interest, he heard himself at the same age as he listened to the young boy, speaking well above his actual years and making each of his points well. A smile graced his face as he listened, he knew exactly which one would most likely be first in line to succeed him.

"Congratulations on your keen observations, Nate," he then faced the three of them together, "Yes, I am L."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Mihael blinked, certain he had misheard what Mr. Ryuzaki had just said. He turned to stare at Mail who had turned to stare at him. No, obviously he had heard the same thing he did by the look of shock on his face; Mr. Ryuzaki had just announced that he was L. He turned his stare back to the young man in front of them, who was apparently waiting for them to say something.

"You are L? Really?" Mihael finally asked and L nodded.

"Yes, really," he turned and walked towards his work space, "And this is where I work from, and have for the past ten years." The boys walked to where he stood, looking over the screens and keyboards.

"But why here Mr. Ryu…L? Why would you work from an orphanage?" Mail asked and L smiled at him.

"Because this is my home as it is yours. Watari brought me here when I was quite young," he answered. They all turned as the door opened and Watari came back in pushing his trolley. Mihael blinked again as he put two and two together. It was Mr. Wammy who had brought him here, and L had just said that Watari had brought HIM here…did that mean…he walked over to the older man as he placed dishes on the dining room table.

"Mr. Wammy? If Mr. Ryuzaki is L, does that mean you're Watari?" Watari stopped and stared at the young man in surprise. He turned to L who nodded.

"It seems we have been found out Watari," he said with a smile, "You have chosen well."

"I see," Watari said as he continued to set the table, "Yes, I am L's personal assistant, I am Watari." Mihael let out a whoop and pumped his fist into the air. This was the best thing that could have possibly happened to him.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" he turned to L excitedly, "I can't believe that when I was talking to the computer it was really you! And I've been thinking how cool it must be to be like L and all this time it's you and now I get to learn to be you? I can't believe it!"

"Don't get too excited young man, there is more you need to know," Watari warned as he finished at the table.

"I don't care what it is, this is too cool!" Mihael reiterated and Mail laughed while Nate remained quiet, his fingers twirling his hair.

"The next step in this is the complete deletion of your past history and your names," he said and all three boys stopped smiling.

"What do you mean?" Mihael asked.

"Why don't we all sit down at the table and have dinner while we talk," Watari suggested and they all complied.

"Mr. Wammy what did you mean?" Nate asked as they all began to eat.

"As you know, no one knows who L is, and has no way of finding out. There is no trail to find or follow, no past, no name that can be looked up. If you are going to follow in his footsteps, the same has to be true for you. As of now you will all have different names, your real names and backgrounds are to be locked away and forgotten so no one will be able to figure out your real identities."

"But I like my name," Mihael complained, "I don't want to forget my family."

"We can't make you forget your memories of your families," L told him, "But you must never tell anyone about your families again, never mention their names. If you are ever asked you must say you don't remember. That would be a direct link to you and that must never happen. The records here at Wammy's will no longer have your backgrounds, and no one other than Watari and myself will know otherwise. It is for your safety that this must be done."

Mihael looked down at his plate as he digested all of this. He had always been proud of his name and his family and knowing that he would have to deny their very existence for the rest of his life didn't sit well with him. He looked over at Mail who smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mihael, you will never forget them in your own mind and heart," Watari told him gently, "But you must not acknowledge them publicly. Can you do that?"

"I think it's cool," Mail said smiling, "We get under cover spy names, what could be cooler than that?"

"As I do not remember my family this will not be a problem for me," Nate told them quietly, "What will my new name be?"

"Mihael, we need your answer if we are to continue," Watari prodded gently before answering Nate, and the blond lifted his head and looked from Watari to L, and slowly a grin graced his face.

"I can do this," he said finally, "I won't ever forget my family, but I can pretend I don't remember them." Watari smiled and patted his hand.

"Very good. Now the names I have chosen for you are quite similar to your own I believe." 

"What about the school and the students? You can't erase their memories of what our real names are," Nate pointed out and Watari smiled.

"That is taken care of, all teachers and administrators have already been told of the name changes and as of tomorrow will begin using your new names. The students in your classes have also been told in a special assembly this evening. The reason given is an attempt to give you more…easily recognizable names that would be easier to remember and that they are not to use your old ones or suffer severe punishment." The boys looked at each other and then back at L and his guardian.

"And our new names?" Mail finally asked and Watari stopped a moment to take a sip of his coffee.

"You will now be known simply as Matt; Mihael you will be Mello and Nate you are now Near." The redhead now known as Matt burst into laughter as he looked at his best friend.

"Mello? You? Oh man, you couldn't be further away from that!" and began to laugh again.

"Perhaps that played a part in my selection of that name, hoping that eventually he would live up to it," Watari said with a smile of his own making the others laugh again. Mihael frowned at the name and the laughter it evoked, but as he played around with it in his head it really wasn't that far away from his own name.

"Mello…okay, I can deal with that," he finally said and L nodded finishing up a dish of ice cream that was covered in chocolate syrup and strawberries.

"Excellent, then we can begin immediately," he said and stood up, but Watari reached up and grabbed his arm.

"I think L that we should let them sleep on this tonight, and begin fresh tomorrow after classes. This is quite a lot for these youngsters to deal with for one day,". L looked at first as if he were going to argue but then he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and nodded.

"That would probably be best," he agreed and went back to his office, sitting down at the desk. Mello watched him leave the table and sit down, all the while telling himself that this was indeed the person he had begun to almost worship. He stood from the table and followed L to his desk. L turned and looked at him, his wide eyes staring to try to understand why Mello had followed him.

"L…thank you for thinking I'm good enough to help you," he said in a quiet voice and L thought a moment before answering him.

"It was Watari who suggested you to me, but it is your own intelligence and ingenuity that brought you to our attention in the first place. Do not think this will be easy, Mello it will be quite the opposite. You must also realize that now that you are part of this, you can never change your mind."

"Oh don't worry about that L, I'd never want to change my mind about this, it means too much to me," he said, the smile on his face threatening to illuminate the entire room. L couldn't help but smile back, but then turned back to his computer signaling that all conversation was now done. 

"Mello, come have some desert before you go back to your room," Watari called from behind him and after a moment Mello turned from L and headed back to the table.

After they finished desert, they all said good-night to L who seemed to be too busy to acknowledge, and then left the apartment with Watari escorting them.

"I cannot impress upon you strong enough that all of this is never to be spoken to anyone. No one except Roger knows who Ryuzaki is, and it must stay that way for all of our sakes; and no one must know that you three are training to follow in his footsteps, is that clear?" All three nodded seriously and he nodded as they made it to their room.

"Very good, gentlemen. I look forward to working with all of you. Report to Mr. Ryuzaki's apartment right after classes." There was a chorus of "Yes, Mr. Wammy" and he watched as all three went into their room and closed the door. He smiled and turned to return to L.

"Holy shit I can't believe this!" the new Mello said the minute the door was closed and they were on their own.

"Good job...uh...Near…getting to the truth like you did. Who knows when we would have found out otherwise," Matt said as he began to undress for bed.

"It wasn't that difficult if you really thought about it, " Near answered as he lay in his bunk, "but I don't think you two were thinking about it." Mello giggled as he too undressed and jumped into his bunk after turning out the lights.

"Nope, I was trying to put together everything else he'd said. Just being told we were chosen to be his...well...heirs is a good word…heirs was enough to keep my brain occupied. What made you think about it?"

"Something just didn't seem quite right that's all, it was just nagging at me. Mello? How do you like your new name?" he asked.

"It's okay I guess, it just feels weird being someone you haven't been before," he answered, "But I don't care what he calls me as long as I get to be his heir!" he added excitedly.

"Well, only one of us will be the immediate heir," Near reminded him, "The other two will just be on stand by, or maybe assistants." 

"Yea, and I intend to be the one. Just because you figured out who he was doesn't mean anything." Mello told him and Near sighed.

"I'm not in competition against you Mello, we're all the same," Near said and turned to his side in the bed, clutching his beloved robot.

"He's right you know," Matt added, "I don't really care if I'm the next in line or not, I kinda hope not. I'd rather help out than be it myself." Mello leaned out of his bed and faced Matt.

"Don't worry, I'll make you my assistant when the time comes! You too, Snowball!" he said laughing and Matt laughed with him. Near ignored the nickname and the laughter.

"Whatever you say Mello," he said trying to get used to the name, "Good night Matt."

"Nighty-night Near," Matt answered, "Go to sleep Mello!" he said as the blonde hung out of his bed looking at him.

"I don't think I can, I'm too excited!" he said truthfully and Matt reached over and pushed him by his face so that he was lying down.

"Fine, but get your face away from me so I won't have nightmares," he said and then giggled when he heard smothered giggling coming from Near's bed.

Mello had to laugh too as he lay in his bed, his mind whirling at the speed of light. This was simply too good to be true, and yet it was true; he was being trained to follow in L's footsteps, he would get to know L and work with him. He could barely contain his excitement enough to relax and go to sleep. He continued to stare upwards into the dark, his thoughts dancing in his head, until his eyes eventually closed and he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The next morning couldn't come fast enough for Mello. He was up and dressed before the other two had even moved. He jumped onto Matt's bed shaking him awake and laughing when the red head kept pushing him away.

"What's the matter with you, it's not time to get up yet!" he whined as Mello pulled the covers from him.

"Come on, we gotta get through class so we can see L!" he told him as Matt reached down and grabbed the covers back.

"Waking up earlier isn't going to make the day go by faster stupid!" he told him pulling the covers over his head.

"I know but I can't sleep anymore!! Come on…Matt…let's go get breakfast!" Matt groaned again and sighed heavily.

"Okay, okay I'm up. Give me time to clean up and get dressed; go bug Na..Near," he said remembering the new name.

"I'm already awake," came a sleep filled voice from across the room in the other bed, "How could I sleep through that noise?" Mello laughed and leapt across the room to the white haired boy's bed and jumped on it.

"Aren't you excited? Today we start learning how to be L!!" Mello told him and Near pushed him away.

"Keep your voice down, what if someone walks by and hears you?" he warned and Mello immediately jumped up and went to the door and opened it. He looked up and down the hall and sighed in relief when he found no one around.

"No one was around, but I'll be careful from now on and just say Mr. Ryuzaki," he said as the new Near slid out of bed.

"You were lucky this time, Mello. You have to learn to control yourself," he said to the blonde who immediately turned on him.

"Shut up Near, I know what I have to do I don't need you to tell me anything!," he turned back to his best friend, "Come on Matt, hurry up!" Matt laughed and grabbed clean clothes.

"Okay, I'm going to shower. Meet me in the cafeteria, okay?" he said and flew out of the door, Mello close on his heels.  
Near sat in his bed after the door closed behind them, his finger twirling furiously in his hair. He hadn't thought he'd said anything wrong to Mello, at least nothing to deserve the anger he got back. He sighed, he already knew dealing with Mello was a volatile situation; he had a feeling it was only going to get worse as he got more involved with L. He slowly got out of bed and began to get ready.

The day couldn't have gone by slower for Mello; it seemed every time he looked at the clock it had only moved by minutes. He and the other two endured the quizzical looks from the other students when they were referred to by their new names, and some giggles when the students used their new names themselves when speaking to them. They ignored it, they knew why the names were changed and were proud of the situation even if they couldn't explain why to anyone.

At long last they finished with their last class, stopped by their rooms long enough to drop their books off and headed for the private stairway leading to L.

Mello almost didn't wait for Watari to open the door after he knocked, and came running into the apartment, the other two close behind him.

"Hi L! I'm ready to get started!!" he called to the figure sitting in the chair at the desk. L looked up from his computer and gave the boisterous boy a small smile.

"That's very good, Mello. Watari will get you started," he answered and went back to his screen. Mello looked slightly disappointed but then looked to Watari with a smile.

"Alright gentlemen, let's begin with the basics, so that you know exactly what it is the L does and then we'll pick up one of his cases that he has completed and work on it as if it were yours. It is best to learn by doing and you will be able to apply everything you have learned so far in classes and we'll see what your strengths and weaknesses are." He pointed to the table and they all went to it and sat down as Watari opened a folder that was there, and handed them each notebooks and pencils, and began to explain to them what the case was.

There were periods when L got up from his desk, hands in pockets and walked over to where they were sitting and listened to the proceedings. He interjected when he thought they were missing the point, explaining the thought processes involved in certain decisions and asking them pertinent questions as to what their feelings/thoughts were.  
The boys were amazed at what L extracted from small clues, and were forced to try and figure out how he came up with what he did. By the time Watari gave them a break for dinner and left the apartment to get their food, the three of them were exhausted and brain weary.

Matt had slid out of his chair and was lying on the floor, his arms over his goggled eyes; Mello had done the same but was lying on his stomach, his face buried into his arms and Near was still sitting at the desk, one leg under him and the other dangling towards the floor with his fingers twirling in his hair, his eyes still glued to the file in front of him.  
"Come on Near, take a break. Doesn't your brain hurt?" Matt said with a laugh when he noticed the albino was still at the table.

"I admit I have been stretched further than I have been before, but I find it interesting. I wish to know what else I have missed," he answered as he continued to read. L, who had gone back to his desk when Watari had declared a break, once again moved from his desk and joined Near at the table.

"What is it that you are looking for?" he asked and Near shook his head.

"I am not sure, but there is something that we have not covered, something that is waiting to be found,' he answered and L smiled at him.

"Very good, let me know when you have found it," he said, a thumb resting at his lips, "I will then explain to you why it was so difficult to find."

Mello heard the exchange and sat up, staring at the two of them sitting at the table. He could feel a ball of anger growing in his chest as he watched L seemingly doting on Near, waiting for him to come up with whatever it was he was looking for. He couldn't allow this to happen; he wanted to be L's heir and on the first day Near was doing what he always did to him, best him in whatever it was they were doing. He started to get up and go back to the table to intervene when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. He looked down angrily and saw Matt holding his leg, a warning look in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid," he said simply and Mello snatched his leg away from his grasp, but decided it might be better to wait until later to show L he too knew that something had been missing, but didn't want to bring it up until after dinner. He'd get L alone before the night was over and explain it to him so he wouldn't think he wasn't as smart as Near; and then it would be okay.

"Besides, Near lives for the details. When you take over for L, we'll let Near do all the shitty stuff!" Matt whispered to him and they both burst into laughter. Matt could always make him laugh no matter how pissed off he was and he liked that, no one he'd ever met before could make him laugh like Matt did, or keep him from losing his cool. He lay back down on the floor to wait for dinner, sneaking a look back up at L and Near at the table, feeling the ball of anger floating around again, but this time he kept it in check. He'd have a chance to prove himself to L later, he wasn't worried.

After dinner they went into the study of the criminal mind; something that they had been studying in class as well, and how it related to the case they were working on. This was fascinating to Mello, and turned out to be his favorite part of the day's lessons as L was involved in it more than he had been in the beginning and he hung on to every word. 

It seemed in no time the evening had passed and Watari was suggesting they go back to their rooms to get some sleep. The boys looked at each other, not believing that much time had gone by.

"What time is it, Watari?" Matt asked as he tried to stop a yawn.

"It is 9:30, definitely time for bed," he answered gathering up the files, "This is your first evening and the excitement is keeping you going. Very soon the excitement will wear off and there will only be the work and the exhaustion after a full day of classes and a full evening here. I suggest you get used to getting to bed at this time, very soon your body won't give you a choice."

They all stood up from the table and said their good-night's to Watari. Mello walked over to L who was at his desk and gently touched his arm. L started slightly at the touch, it was not something he was used to. He turned and looked at the youngster, his eyes wide in question.

"I just wanted to say good-night L," he said quietly, unnerved by the deep stare. L looked behind the boy at Watari who smiled gently and nodded. L let a small smile grace his porcelain features and reached up slowly, his hand gently patting the top of the blonde's head awkwardly.

"Good-night Mello, and good work tonight," he said and then looked at the others, "You all worked well for your first night, I expect nothing less from now on. In fact, I expect more." He added and then turned back to his computer. Mello's happy grin could not have possibly been any wider as Near and Matt ran from where they were to L as well, surrounding him in happiness. He looked from one to the other and then to Watari for guidance, who only smiled and continued to clear the table. He finally stood and faced all three and was nearly knocked over when they all engulfed him in a group hug.

At first his face registered almost horror at the sudden contact, looking to Watari once again who merely laughed and pushed his trolley out of the apartment leaving L to deal with this situation on his own. He slowly lifted both hands and patted each boy's head gently, and even though it was still awkward they all understood and appreciated the gesture. They finally released him, told him goodnight again and left the apartment.   
L continued to stand there for a few more moments, before sitting down and bringing his thumb to his mouth as he try to understand what had just happened.

Time seemed to fly for the trio as their days and evenings were constantly full and busy. It seemed in no time three months had passed by as they were learning from books during the day, and from real life in the evenings. Their world consisted only of L, Watari and the classroom. On certain days Matt sat with L on a separate computer and L quizzed him on what he already knew, then giving him a case that computer centric to work on, offering help only when Matt needed it.

On other days Near sat with L sifting through cases to find clues that Watari had hidden and were nearly impossible to find; and on certain days Mello sat with L and worked on cases that required out of the norm thinking, and L was certain that was Mello's strength. On those days Mello was so happy he could barely think straight. He had to struggle to keep his focus on the work and not the fact that he was actually sitting next to and working with L.

During these times L was allowing himself to relax more with the boys, being more hands on with their training than he had been with his first set of heirs made all the difference. He was learning that they were as individuals as well and was finding that he actually enjoyed them. As part of the problem with the first try was the intense pressure the two original heirs felt during training, he made sure during their evening training there was break time, usually right before dinner. He began to see them as more than just his eventual replacements; he also saw them as the boys he never allowed himself to be. He sometimes watched them during break periods as they played with each other, sometimes wrestling on the carpeted floor, playing with toys or sometimes when they went outside he stood on the balcony and watched them running through the yard, jumping into leaves or playing with toys near the pond.

As he stood watching them one early evening and sipping his coffee, Watari walked up behind him and joined him in watching the boys below.

"Does that look like fun to you?" he asked the young detective who answered him with a sigh.

"In a strange way it does appeal to me these days Watari, although it never has before," he answered and Watari nodded. He then leaned closer to L and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you join them, you could use a break yourself and I am sure they would enjoy it," he suggested. L turned to look at him; refusal on the tip of his tongue when suddenly a smile found it's way on his face instead. He handed Watari his cup of coffee, turned and left the apartment.

Matt was lying in a pile of leaves, playing with his video game as near lay nearby creating a battle with his robots. Mello was running across the yard, intent on leaping into the pile of leaves where Matt was lying when he saw something as he ran past that he couldn't believe. He skidded to a halt and turned back to where he'd just run from to see if he had been hallucinating and discovered that he had not. Coming up closely behind him and then eventually passing him was…L. He watched in disbelief as the world's greatest detective continued running and then leapt into the pile of leaves scattering them everywhere. L sat up, leaves sticking to practically every part of his white shirt and clinging to his unruly hair. Matt had looked up after impact expecting to see Mello and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw L sitting in the middle of the pile of leaves. He leaned over and got Near's attention and pointed at the pile of leaves, laughing at the wide eyed look that crossed Near's face when he saw who was sitting there. L grinned at them both and then looked to where Mello was still standing in shock.

"Well? Do you think you can do half as well?" he called to him. Mello laughed and ran towards the pile, jumping as high into the air as he could and landing practically in L's lap, leaves once again flying all around them. Suddenly the other two had leapt into the pile with them, flinging leaves into the air and at each other. 

Watari looked down from the balcony, enjoying watching his ward finally allowing himself some enjoyment and interaction with the boys. This was what had been missing from the first time, this was what was necessary in order to make this work properly. He walked away from the window and began to put dinner on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Genesis 9

 

From the day of the jump into the leaves forward, time seemed to fly for Mello and the others. The days flew by as the daylight hours were filled with classes and the evenings flew by as those hours were filled with L's lessons. Most evenings they dragged themselves to bed without taking off their clothes they were so tired.

Weekends were spent on field trips to various places depending on what the lesson was supposed to be. Sometimes with Watari visiting a shooting range where they learned about different types of guns and learned how to shoot; something that Mello took to like a duck to water; at this he definitely bested Near who didn't like them at all; there were trips to museums, sometimes after they had closed where they got up close and personal with the exhibits, learning more from L and Watari than they ever did in class. 

Because of this constant activity, soon a few weeks had gone by, and the weeks turned into a few months, and a few months into a few years.

Their relationship with L also continued to grow. During one of their lessons with Watari alone, he had explained to them what had happened with L's first attempt with heirs, and the reason as to why it was so difficult for him now. He told them about the two young men who were known simply as A and B and how everything fell apart, partly because both had psychological problems that had not been realized before the program began and partly because the program had been far too demanding and L being absent himself more often than not, and being quite young, was not aware how grave the situation had become, eventually resulting in the death of one and the madness of the other, who was out there somewhere and probably plotting how he would get back at L.

The boys listened in fascination, horrified at what had happened, but now completely understanding of why L had been rather distant at first, although it was obvious he was trying not to be. However, over the last couple of years, he had relaxed a great deal, and they had all become close. There were even sleepovers that had happened at first by accident. After a particularly busy day and even busier evening, the boys had been lying on the floor going over a case each had been assigned and when L had walked over to see how they were doing, he had found they had each fallen asleep. Rather than wake them and make them go to their rooms, he had Watari bring extra pillows and blankets and let them sleep where they were, letting them sleep in the next day and skip classes. They woke underneath soft blankets with the smell of breakfast in the air and their mentor sitting in his way on the couch, sipping his coffee and watching them wake up.

After that first accidental sleepover, usually on Fridays they would end up spending the night and L had Watari purchase sleeping bags so they wouldn't be sleeping on the floor. They would study for a while, and then they'd usually ask L questions about his cases, ask for stories about things that he'd done. Eventually they'd fall asleep, and L would continue to work, occasionally getting up from his desk to walk over to where they were sleeping to check on them. He'd most often sit with a cup of coffee and watch them sleep, sometimes wondering if what he was doing was in their best interests but also realizing they'd come too far now to stop anything, and that he could not deny that their training was necessary and on top of that, he was enjoying being around them. He did make sure that, unlike himself, they had plenty of down time to just be little boys. He didn't want to take that away from them completely; he felt some of his social defecits was because of that and he didn't want them to be that way.

Not that there wasn't fighting on occasion, there were times they pushed L's boundaries, times when Mello would question him and lose control over something; times when Matt wasn't on board completely, times when Near would get too sure of himself or his method of doing things against what L was trying to teach him. There had been more than one occasion when Watari would walk into the apartment in time to see a teen flying across the room either trying to avoid or because they had been the recipient of L's wrath; times when L would refuse to see them at all and times when the tension and exhaustion would be so deep that the boys would fight amongst themselves and would have to be separated.

When they weren't fighting, there was a strong bond growing between the three boys as well. They were the only three people who were doing what they were, not only did they know L, they worked with him, they lived with him, they were learning how to be him. Only they knew what all of this entailed and whatever friendship they had before was doubly cemented in what they were now.

On the few occasions L left Wammy's to go on location to work on a case, the three of them would be the only ones knowing who that computerized voice belonged to when he would still check in for his weekly talks with the students; or when watching the news to follow what he was doing, they knew who was behind the L the reported would be talking about. They shared and delighted in that special knowledge, and that it was the three of them who knew it.

Mello's annoyance with Near also continued to grow, as he would spend hours studying and still score below Near who never seemed to study at all. Sometimes it was only a matter of a small percentage, but that wasn't the point. He also hated the fact that he seemed to almost always be able to be right on top of what L wanted to hear. Not that he didn't have his own moments, but it just seemed that Near just seemed to be better.

The relationship that seemed to evolve the most, was the one between Mello and Matt. They had been the best of friends at the beginning of their time with L, and now several years later, there was nothing that could get between them. Even when they fought it usually blew over quickly, over and forgotten, words of apology not needed. 

What was confusing Mello was the depth of the feelings he was having for his red haired best friend. Now that he had reached the tender age of teen hood, he was having all kinds of feelings he simply wasn't comfortable with and didn't understand, and some of them involved Matt. He looked down at his friend who was stretched out next to him on the grass near the lake, busily working the next level of whatever game he was working on. He was also currently lecturing Mello on his latest bitch fest with Near and although he had mended fences, Matt wanted to know why he kept behaving that way.

"Why does it bother you so much anyway," Matt was saying to him when he let his drifting mind go back to the conversation., "It's not like Near's trying to be better than you it's just the way he works." Mello sighed as he unwrapped a chocolate bar, staring as the object of their conversation was over at the lake, busily watching his rubber ducks float along the water.

"You don't understand, it matters to me. I don't know why no matter how hard I work at it he still does better than me. L probably thinks he's better than me in everything," he said taking a rather vicious bite out of his chocolate. Matt sighed and looked at his best friend seriously. He knew why it bothered him so much; Mello was deathly afraid that L liked Near more than he liked him. He knew how much Mello wanted to be like L, and that he adored the ground L walked on.

"Come on Mello, you know L cares as much for you as he does Near. He uses you quite often in mock cases, gives you special situations to handle just as much as he does Near. The only difference being he gives him more of the projects that require special thinking, or that have lots of little details because neither one of us likes details. Hell, I'm not into all that detective stuff anyway; I like the computer parts. The surveillance, the cracking mainframes and codes. You guys can keep all that other crap." He added laughing and Mello laughed with him.

"I don't know Matt, it's not like I don't like him…well…maybe I don't really LIKE him, but I care about him as a friend and stuff. But I'm used to being the best, and he keeps beating me!" the blond complained and Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Big deal, you get a 99 and he gets a 100. You can piss farther than that difference," he said making Mello laugh again. Matt always had the ability to make him laugh no matter how he was feeling. He stared down at Matt again and caught his breath. He had felt something, almost like a buzzing in his chest, warmth that he had never been aware of before. He dismissed it as something he might have eaten that wasn't agreeing with him. Maybe he'd eaten too many candy bars today or something. He'd ask L later, he'd know what it was.

Matt, on the other hand, could have told him what it was if he had asked, because he'd been aware of similar feelings when he was with Mello, or even if he just thought about Mello. He knew he felt more for him than as a best friend; much more, and he knew it was probably wrong. At thirteen, what could he possibly know about being in love with someone; but that's what he thought it was. And he was a boy, and Mello was a boy; he didn't think that was right either.

He had looked it up on his computer one night while Mello was asleep. He'd of course heard of guys who were gay, but he didn't really understand it. Did they just decide they liked boys instead of girls or did it just happen? He'd never felt this way about other boys in school, just Mello. But he didn't feel anything for any of the girls either. The more he read, the more he began to wonder if maybe that's what was wrong with him. But since he'd never had a best friend before, maybe it was that kind of love, between best friends. All he knew was that no matter what was happening, it was better as long as Mello was there; that all the stress and hard work they were dealing with was only bearable because he was working with Mello and even if he wasn't as completely gung ho about it as Mello and Near were, he would stick it out because it meant he could stay with Mello.

He really wanted to talk to Mello about it, and they had sort of began to one night when neither one of them could sleep; began talking about their feelings about their families, about L and Watari, what they'd been through and how glad they were they had met each other. But it had stopped there, the subject changing with both of them getting the giggles about noises Near was making in his sleep.

Matt finished the level he was playing rolled over on the grass and sat up.

"Instead of focusing on what he beats you on, why don't you just deal with the things you beat him at?" he asked.

"There's nothing," Mello scowled and Matt punched him.

"Bullshit. You're better at shooting, you're better at martial arts, and even L says you're better at thinking in all directions!" Mello smiled and then looked back at Mello.

"Maybe, but will it be enough to be his pick to be L?" he asked and Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno depends on what he wants. Besides, that means L would have to be dead, do you really want that?" the look of horror that crossed Mello's features made Matt sorry he'd asked the question. Mello hated when L was just gone when he went on location for certain cases and he didn't seem him for weeks, sometimes months. The thought that he'd never see him again ever terrified him.

"No!! I don't want that, but I want him to think that I'm good enough!"

"He already thinks that or you wouldn't be working with him, now shut up about it. I'm sick of hearing you whine about it." Matt told him and went back to his game, leaving Mello staring at him in surprise.

"Who are you telling to shut up?" he demanded getting to his feet. Matt pulled his goggles from his eyes, and Mello could see them flashing in anger clearly.

"You, you big baby. 'WAH Near's got a better score, WAH Near doesn't have to comb his hair as much as I do, WAH Near's got a bigger di…" he didn't finish as Mello pulled him up from the ground by his shirt, pulling him to him until he was nose to nose with him.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You're supposed to be my best friend, you're supposed to be on my side and help me!" he shouted and Matt stared back at him.

"You don't want any help from me, you just want to whine about Near, and I'm tired of hearing it! You never listen to what I say anyway, so why should I bother?" Matt yelled back, bracing for what he thought was coming. Instead he saw a change cross Mello's angry expression, as his eyes softened as he continued to stare into his.

Mello had felt that buzzing in his chest again as he stared into Matt's brilliant blue eyes, that feeling that he couldn't put into words or even understand. All he knew was at this moment, when he should have been really angry with him, he was beginning to feel anything but.

Matt was feeling the same thing, but he knew what it was. What he was surprised about was the feeling that he wanted to kiss Mello. He'd never kissed anyone before, except his mom when she was still alive, but that wasn't the way he wanted to kiss Mello.

Everything inside of him was screaming to do it, but he knew he shouldn't, he'd probably end up with a busted lip if he did. But what if he didn't, what if the reason Mello had suddenly stopped being angry was because he felt the same way? What if he was waiting for a sign that it was okay? He decided he had to find out, he had to let Mello know how he felt. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Mello's; even in his inexperience he knew it felt right.

Mello's eyes grew wide at the contact, his heart suddenly beating faster as Matt's lips touched his. Then he suddenly drew back, pushing Matt away from him and rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled backing away from Matt, "Why did you do that!?"

"I…I don't know it just…I felt…I…Mello I'm sorry!" Matt stammered, suddenly terrified that he'd just ruined everything. Mello kept staring at him, still furiously rubbing his mouth with his hand, trying to remove the warm feeling from it and shaking his head.

"I can't believe you just kissed me, why did you do that?" he asked again, and then before Matt could even try to answer, he turned and ran from him, across the grass and back into the building.

Matt stared after him for a few moments, not knowing what to do next. Right now he hated himself, he'd obviously thought wrong and now he probably lost his best friend. He sank down to the ground and buried his face into his hands and cried.

Neither one of them had noticed that Near had turned towards them after hearing the yelling and was watching when he saw Matt kiss Mello, and Mello run towards the building afterwards. His finger went to his hair, twirling furiously as he tried to decide what to do. He decided Matt wouldn't want to know that he had seen, at least not yet. He turned back towards the lake and his ducks, hoping he made the right decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Genesis - 10

Mello ran into the building and directly into his room slamming the door behind him, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth.

"Why did he fucking kiss me?" he yelled at the empty room. He paced back and forth, his hands in his hair as he tried to calm himself. Why would his best friend do something so stupid, he just didn't understand. He also didn't understand what he felt when it happened, for just a moment it actually felt…right. He shook his head violently, that was wrong, how could it feel right? Matt was a boy, he was a boy…that couldn't be right.

He was so confused, that was why he was so upset, he didn't know which way to turn or what to think. If he wasn't so confused he could have laughed it off, but he didn't understand why he felt the way he did. What did this mean for his friendship with Matt? Could he look at him again after what happened? Why did it feel right when he kissed him? He screamed in frustration and threw himself on the bed, tears burning his eyes as they fell. Everything had been fine and now everything was screwed up because of a stupid kiss. Why did he do it? What did it mean? Did it mean that Matt…that he was…

He thought about the feeling he'd had before Matt kissed him, the buzzing in his chest that happened when he looked at him. He shook his head, that couldn't mean what he thought it meant. If it did, then that would mean that he was…and maybe Matt was too..but..what would everyone think? He's never known anyone who was gay, all he ever really knew about it was what some of the kids were saying about two of the guys in the senior classes; and none of it was nice. If only Matt hadn't kissed him, he could have ignored all these stupid feelings.

He had to talk to L, L would know what to do, he knew everything. He could tell him whether he really was or not, or if he was just confusing his deep friendship for Matt for something else. He nodded to himself, yes that's what he'd do, talk to L and he….he stopped just as his hand reached the doorknob.

What if L thought something was wrong with him? If L thought he was gay, would that mean he couldn't be L's heir anymore? What if L was disgusted with him for even thinking it? He turned away from the door; he couldn't risk losing L because he was all he had other than Matt and now he had no idea what was going to happen with Matt. He felt sudden anger at his best friend, that simple kiss could destroy everything he had. He fell back on his bed not knowing which way to turn next.

Near waited a few minutes until he felt Matt had stopped crying, gathered his ducks and walked over to him. The redhead had pulled his goggles down over his eyes and was furiously playing his game again. Near could still see the dried tears on his face and hear the occasional sniffling. He dropped his ducks on the ground and sat down next to his friend.

"I saw what happened, are you okay?" he asked and Matt stopped playing for just a moment, then continued.

"I'm fine," he said without looking up.

"Matt, if you're worried about what I saw don't be. It doesn't matter to me, you're my friend." Matt stopped playing long enough to look at him.

"You saw me kiss Mello?" he asked and Near nodded.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," Near told him and received a quick grateful smile in return, which quickly dissolved.

"It matters to Mello," Matt said, "I thought he felt the same way," he said trying not to cry again. Near thought for a few moments before he answered.

"I think he does and he's scared of it. It's not like he's a big one for thinking things through," he said with a laugh, even Matt had to smile at that.

"But what if he hates me now?" Matt asked him and Near sighed.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Matt, but you know what I think? I think we should talk to L about it. This could have some ramifications on what we're doing if he doesn't work it out." Matt ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I've really screwed up everything," he said.

"It's possible that you may have made things a little more…interesting, but I don't think you screwed up everything."

"Gee thanks," Matt said and then stood up, "But I think you're right about talking to L and I should do it now before we're supposed to show up tonight."

"You want me to come with you?" his friend asked him and he smiled and shook his head.

"No, I gotta deal with this mess I made, not you. Thanks though," he answered and walked away towards the building. Near watched him for a few moments before gathering up his toys and heading for the building himself.

Matt stood outside of L's door and tried to decide how he was going to tell him what had happened. He wondered what L would think of him once he told him how he felt about Mello, but all he could do was hope that he'd understand. He took a deep breath and knocked, then opened the door slightly.

"Ryuzaki? Can I come in?" he asked quietly. L was sitting at his desk as usual, Watari was also there sitting on the couch perusing a folder. L looked up, an expression of surprise in his large eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, knowing he wasn't expecting to see the boys until later and they knew the rules about interrupting his work, so obviously something had to be wrong. Matt nodded slowly as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"Yes. I think I may have done something that may cause a problem in our program," he said quietly. L's head cocked to one side as a finger came to his lips. He couldn't imagine a problem large enough to endanger what they had been doing. He stood up from his desk and walked towards the boy, hands dug deeply into the pockets of his well worn jeans.

"Then perhaps you should explain," he said once he was standing in front of the red head. 

"Well, I…well…you know Mello and I are best friends, right?" he asked and L nodded slowly, "Well…lately I've been feeling that maybe…maybe it might be more,". He ventured and L's expression changed slightly as he realized what Matt meant.

"You think you feel more for him than in a traditional friendship?" he asked and Matt nodded again, "I see. You see your expanded feelings for Mello as being a problem?"

"No, not because of my feelings. But, it's what I did because I thought he felt the same way," Matt tried to explain. 

"And that was what?" L asked trying not to let his impatience show as he could see the boy was truly upset.

"I…I kissed him," he finally got out and waited for the repercussions, searching L's eyes desperately. L stared at him for a moment and then turned from him, walking to the coffee table, which held a bowl of jellybeans. He scooped a handful, threw them into his mouth and chewed as he digested what had been told to him.

"If you perceive a problem then it is because Mello was not appreciative of said kiss," he said finally and Matt nodded again, tears stinging his eyes.

"He yelled at me and ran off," he said, "I guess I was wrong about what I thought, that he felt the same way and now I don't know what to do next," he said and L nodded his understanding.

"I see. Perhaps the next time you should think and explore the situation before you act on it," he said, "I would imagine he was quite surprised by such an act and did not know how to react to it himself. However, I do not see it as a problem as such, I would imagine that once he calms down he will be fine."

"But not if he hates me now, not if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore! How can we work together if he hates me?" Matt cried and L walked back over to him and smiled.

"I do not believe that he will hate you, Matt. But it may make things a bit awkward until it straightens out. I think the first thing that needs to be done is to speak with Mello on this and then I will know what to do next."

"If I have to quit, I understand," Matt said tearfully and L shook his head.

"That will not be an acceptable outcome, and it will not happen. Is Mello in his room now?" Matt nodded again wiping his eyes.

"I think so," he answered then searched L's eyes, "But L…what about…what I think I am? Do you still want me as an heir?" L rolled his eyes.

"You are being ridiculous, why would your sexuality change how I feel about you? It does not change your level of intelligence, your abilities or what I expect from you, therefore, it doesn't matter to me," the detective then smiled at him, "Why don't you stay here until it's time for our work period. Watari will bring you something to eat a little later. In the meantime I would suggest you rest for a while; you've obviously had a difficult day," he added gesturing towards his bedroom and Matt nodded. L turned to go back to his desk but was stopped by Matt grabbing him from behind in a hug. He turned and slowly patted the boy's head, then pulled himself out of the embrace and went back to his desk. Watari stood and led Matt into L's bedroom and had him lie on the bed.

"He really doesn't care if I think I might be gay?" Matt asked him and Watari smiled shaking his head.

"That is something that he understands very well. Have a nice rest, Matt." He said as he turned and walked out of the room. Matt sighed and closed his eyes…then opened them wide again and sat up as he got Watari's meaning. He smiled to himself and lay back down.

As Near got his dinner, he looked around to see if he could see Mello in the dining hall. He wasn't surprised not to see Matt; he assumed he was still with L, but the blonde was almost always first in line, and after a few minutes he realized that if Mello had not shown up by now, he wasn't coming. He went through the line again, getting a second tray. He piled both dinners onto one tray and struggled out of the dining hall and back to their room. Once there he realized he couldn't get the door open so he knocked.

"GO AWAY!" came the expected reply.

"Mello, I have a full tray I can't open the door!" he called back.

"Then go eat somewhere else!" Mello yelled back.

"Look, I brought you dinner, Mello open the door!" Near yelled back. After a few moments the door opened and Mello peeked out.

"I noticed you didn't come to dinner so I brought you something back, I thought you must be hungry by now," Near told him. Mello eyed him for a few moments and then opened the door.

"You didn't have to do that," Mello told him as he watched him put the tray down on the desk.

"I know, but I knew you haven't eaten yet," Near told him as he handed him a plate and silverware. The blonde stared at it for a moment and then finally took it; the truth was he really was hungry, he had just been too upset to think about it.

Near took his own plate and sat down on his bed. He watched Mello pick at his food for a few moments before taking a bite.

"Mello, I saw what happened between you and Matt.." he started.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mello said quickly, glaring daggers at Near, who sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I just thought it might help your confusion to talk about it," he said.

"Who said I was confused? I DON'T want to talk about it," Mello told him, his stare telling Near if he said anything else he 'd be sorry. 

"Sorry," he said quietly and went back to his dinner.

They ate in silence and once done Mello stood up and gathered all the dishes onto the tray and picked it up. He looked at Near for a few moments and looked down at the tray.

"Thanks for bringing my dinner," he said quietly and went out of the door to return the items to the kitchen before Near could say anything in response. The white haired genius was quite surprised to get a thank you from Mello but was glad his efforts had been appreciated. He checked the time and decided he might as well head up to L's; Matt was probably already there and Mello wasn't in the mood for company. He got up and went out of the still open door.

Matt picked at his dinner, unable to do more with it than mix it around the plate, until Watari reminded him that he'd better eat as they would be quite busy for the next few hours and he would need the energy. Matt nodded and began to eat slowly, his worry over what was going to happen next with Mello paramount in his mind.

A few minutes later the object of his worry walked into the apartment and he jumped from his seat. For a few moments their eyes met, but Matt lowered his when he could still see the anger that was in Mello's. He turned from him and sat back down at the table, feeling fresh tears at the back of his eyes. Mello walked right past him at the table and sat down on the couch as he usually did, waiting for L to finish working and begin whatever lesson he was planning on for the evening. Within a few moments Near came in and very quickly took in the situation, realizing that nothing had been said between the two with Matt looking miserable and Mello defiant. He looked at L who was watching the two of them himself from his desk. The detective stood up and walked into the main area, a large lollipop at his lips as he decided exactly which tactic to use to ease the tension.

"Near and Matt, I have a problem for you two to work out and you will both need your laptops, please go get them," he finally said. Matt stood up from the table, stared at Mello for a moment and then at L, then turned and left the apartment, Near on his heels. Once they were gone L walked over to Mello, his hands in his pockets and a completely blank expression on his face.

"Watari, when they return please set them up with the exercise I created for them," he said and Watari nodded, "Mello, please come with me," he said simply and led him towards his bedroom. As they walked, Mello could feel himself begin to panic and tried to think of a way to defend himself.

"I don't know what Matt told you but it's not true!" he started as L closed the door behind them.

"Think carefully before you say such a statement," L told him quietly, "If you do not know what was said, how can you declare there is no truth in it?"

"I…I know what he probably said and I…" L shook his head.

"No, you do not know, but I do not have the time to go back and forth with this situation which has to be rectified quickly as we have much work to do and to do so you must be honest with me. Matt surprised you with a kiss today, something you didn't understand coming from him, nor did you understand how it made you feel. Am I correct?" Mello stared at him wide-eyed, not exactly sure how to answer it, but knowing L would realize he wasn't telling the truth if he tried to hide anything.

"Yes," he said nodding and clenching his fists together, "That idiot kissed me, as if I was some girl or something!"

"And your feelings about the situation? How did it make you feel? Angry, confused, or did you enjoy it?" L asked and Mello lost his control.

"Enjoy it? Why would I enjoy kissing another boy?" he yelled and L licked his lollipop.

"Am I to understand that you feel there is something wrong this idea, one boy caring enough for another boy to wish a deeper relationship than being friends?" he asked and Mello nodded his head.

"Isn't it wrong? Don't you think it's wrong? Aren't boys supposed to like girls?" he asked and L smiled again.

"The question then for you is not whether or not you liked the kiss, but if it is right to have liked it. You think if you feel this way about Matt then there is something wrong with you. Mello, be honest with me and yourself, you have feelings for Matt beyond friendship and you must admit it and deal with them."

Mello stared back at L, not sure what to answer and afraid to answer the wrong thing. 

"L…I don't…I…" he stammered. L turned from him and began to walk past him as he spoke.

"Here is what I believe Mello," he said as he walked past the frightened boy, "And you will refrain from making any comment unless I ask you for a response. From what I have observed of your relationship with Matt, no matter what the other one does, even if it's something one of you does not like, it is met with quick anger, perhaps a quick physical confrontation, but it always resolves itself and the matter quickly forgotten. For you to have such a lasting upset over something as simple as a kiss, means that it has awakened questions within you that you would rather not acknowledge. Otherwise you would have been annoyed, perhaps even punched Matt, told him never to do it again, and gone on with your day; but obviously this has not happened." He watched as Mello stared at him in surprise and then looked away from him, trying to control himself.

"The other problem is that you somehow feel that this is abhorrent behavior and if you admit it, I will somehow think you are some deviant and banish you from me and the program. Now, because time is of the essence I will make it simple for you. I will not feel any differently about you should you decide you have feelings for Matt. As I told Matt it has no bearing on your abilities, your intelligence and what I expect from you, so it simply does not matter, except to you," he leaned forward and stared into Mello's eyes, "Nothing will change because you have discovered something about yourself you didn't know before. I suggest you take the next few minutes to gather your thoughts and decide how you wish to handle this new knowledge; whether you wish to embrace it or pretend it doesn't exist. Whatever you decide, when you walk out of this room you must be ready to begin to work, and deal with Matt as you have before. Is this understood?"

When Mello finally nodded he smiled and reached out to pat his head.

"You are being trained to do what I do, nothing will change that nor the way I feel or think about any of you," he finished. He then turned and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Mello alone to think over what he had said. He sat down on the edge of L's bed and went over everything L had told him. At least he knew L didn't think less of him for even thinking that he might have stronger feelings for Matt or that there was something wrong with him; but that was something he still wasn't sure of; he'd have to think about it more. All he did know is he didn't want to be mad at Matt anymore; he just wanted everything to be normal again. He stood up and took a deep breath, he could hear that Matt and Near had returned. He reached out, opened the door and walked into the main room. Matt looked up from where he was setting up his computer expecting to see yet another angry scowl, but to his surprise it was a grin he received from his best friend instead. He smiled back in relief and happiness, turning the smile in L's direction, but only receiving a cursory nod back from his mentor.

"Near, Matt you work on the problem Watari is going to show you; you will need to hack into the police system shown in order to answer the questions about the case that are listed and all questions must be answered before we can go forward. Mello come with me."

Mello's grin got even wider as he followed L to his desk and sat down in front of the keyboard and it's myriad screens.

"Now, you must show me how you would accomplish this..." L began as Matt and Mello snuck one more look at each other before beginning their assignments, grinning happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

L went over the results of the work the boys had done and nodded his head.

"Acceptable, very acceptable," he told them and stood from his desk. He looked at the beaming smiles from the three youngsters, and then caught the uneasy looks between the blonde and red head.

"Matt and Mello you are dismissed, you may go back to your room. Near—if you would stay for just a few more minutes, I'd like to go over a few items on your project with you." Near looked surprised at first, but then immediately understood when he caught the glances between Matt and Mello.

"Sure L, no problem," he answered and got up to join L at his desk as Matt and Mello headed for the door.

"I expect all extraneous situations resolved by tomorrow's lessons," L called after them as they walked out of the door as Watari walked behind them.

"If you require a mediator, please come and see me," he told them, "I understand the situation better than you know," he added.

"Thanks Watari," Matt said knowing exactly what he meant and smiled at him before turning and following Mello down the hall to the stairway that led back to the main area of Wammy's.

"Now what happens?" he finally asked Mello as they neared their room. Mello shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door and walked in.

"I don't know, Matt," he answered, "I'm not sure of anything except I don't want to be mad at you anymore." Matt smiled at him.

"That's a good thing," he said and then looked down at the floor, "Then I guess I was wrong…about how you feel about me?" Mello sat down on the bottom bunk and put both hands over his face as he felt tears behind his eyes.

"I don't know how I feel, that's the problem," he looked up at Matt who was looking down at him sadly, "I know I care about you but…"

"You don't know if it's how I know I feel about you," Matt answered and Mello nodded.

"L thinks that I do, he thinks the way I acted when you kissed me proves it, but…"

"I know how I feel Mello, I thought it was crazy when I first realized it but I looked it up and everything it said was true. I really care about you, and it's more than a best friend. But if you don't, that's okay we'll just stay friends and I promise I won't try anything again." Mello looked up at him as tears ran down his friend's face. He didn't want to keep hurting Matt's feelings, making him think he was wrong when in reality, he now knew and admitted to himself, he had been right. L had been right; he did care a lot more for Matt than just as a friend, he could feel it in his chest. Now all he had to do was admit it, say it out loud. He stood up and walked over to Matt who stared at him in question. Mello stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"You weren't wrong Matt," he said and Matt's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean? You mean you…" Mello leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to Matt's, once again feeling how right it seemed. When he backed away Matt stared at him for a moment and then closed the space between them, throwing his arms around him. Mello slowly raised his own arms and wrapped them around the red head. After a few moments they pulled away enough to look at each other, before meeting again in a longer kiss.

When they pulled apart this time, Matt ran his hand through Mello's hair and smiled at him. Mello smiled back, but then frowned.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do next, I mean, now what?" he asked and Matt laughed.

"Well, I told you I looked stuff up. I don't think there's anything special we have to do, just be us. Now we're just a closer us, but still us. But if you want I can show you what other guys do, I mean, I don't know exactly everything but we can look." He suggested and Mello nodded.

"Okay, let's look," he said and Matt pulled his laptop and put it on the desk.

"Maybe we can talk to Watari about it, he understands," Matt added as he booted up the computer.

"Oh yea? Why would he know? Wait…is he…gay?" Mello asked and Matt laughed as he shook his head.

"No, but L is," he said and Mello stared at him incredulously.

"What? He told you that?" he asked and Matt nodded.

"Well, not in exact words but he made it clear that he was." Mello looked away in thought, that would explain how L understood exactly what he felt even when he didn't even know. He smiled as he looked at the screen that Matt was bringing up, now even in this L understood him. He took a deep breath as he watched Matt work on the keyboard; he couldn't believe how much better he felt now that he admitted his feelings, and that he no longer felt there was something wrong with him; but mostly that he knew that his relationship with L had not changed.

 

Near smiled at Watari as he sat the plate of cookies and milk down in front of him and a slice of cake in front of L as he sat next to L at the detective's desk.

"You realize I kept you back so that the two of them could try to straighten out their situation," L said to him as he sipped his coffee. 

"I assumed that," Near answered taking a big bite out of a cookie, "Do you think Mello will admit his feelings or will he continue to deny them?" 

"I imagine he will admit them eventually. I believe his biggest fear was that he thought I would disapprove somehow and since I assured him that was not the case he should not have a problem," L answered holding his fork between his thumb and forefinger as he cut a piece of cake with it.

"I hope I don't walk into anything too…mushy when I go back to the room," Near worried and L shook his head as he took another bite.

"I would doubt anything too physical would be happening, they are not ready for that part of the relationship yet, I'm sure. But in time you may wish to knock before entering," he advised and Near visibly shuddered which made L smile.

"Do you have a problem with this new situation?" he asked and Near shook his head.

"No, I was just concerned because Matt was so upset when it happened, but it is no matter to me if they wish to be a couple now. Maybe Mello will be in a better humor now," he answered

"Perhaps, but that will not change his animosity with you. He dislikes being second best to you in school, but I'm sure you know this," L told him finishing his cake.

"It's not my fault he isn't as good as I am. He should just accept it and stop blaming it on me," Near said testily and L shook his head.

"It is not that he is not as good as you are, all three of you are equal in intelligence and aptitude. His gifts simply lie elsewhere than paperwork. I am quite pleased with what he has accomplished, as I am with all of you," he finished his coffee and watched as Near thought about what he said, then finished his cookies and milk.

"I believe enough time has elapsed that you can safely go to your room now," he said standing up with his coffee cup, "I will see you all tomorrow evening." Near nodded and got up from his chair and headed for the door. As he put his hand on the doorknob he turned back to L.

"If I get there and they're…busy, can I spend the night here?" he asked. L stopped refilling his cup and turned towards him.

"I doubt that would be necessary but should there be a problem, yes you may come back here," he answered and went back to his coffee. As Near opened the door he heard L call his name and he turned back.

"I am sure Matt appreciated your friendship at this crucial time when he was in need," L told him with a small smile. Near smiled back then went out of the door.

Near made his way back to their room and then stopped when he heard a burst of laughter from inside. He leaned closer to the door to see if he could hear a little more of what was going on inside. He heard Mello groan loudly as Matt continued to laugh.

"Oh man how does that even work?" he heard Mello say loudly and then they both laughed.

"I dunno, looks really painful though," Matt answered and then heard them both come out with a resounding "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" 

Near decided he'd try knocking just to be on the safe side and when he did he heard them both giggle.

"Come on in, we're not naked or anything!" Mello called out making Matt laugh again. Near opened the door slowly and peaked in, not sure he could trust Mello or not. When he saw they were both hovered over a laptop on the desk he breathed a sigh of relief and came in.

"I guess everything's okay then?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yea, we're good," Matt answered and Mello proved it by kissing him quickly. Near frowned and shook his head.

"If you don't mind I don't need any proof, thank you," he said and began to get ready for bed as the two laughed.

"You sure you don't want to come over and look at our study guides?" Mello asked and once again Near shook his head.

"Not if that's what you were watching when you were making all that noise I heard from outside the door," he answered as he pulled on clean pajamas.

"You should though, you wouldn't believe the places they put things!" Matt said laughing and Near groaned.

"I would appreciate it if we could just go to sleep," he said pulling the pillow over his head. The two looked at each other and nodded, and Matt powered down the laptop. They got up from the desk and walked over to Near's bottom bunk. Then together they reached out and pulled the hapless albino from the bed onto the floor so that he was in between them.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled as they did.

"I wanted to thank you for being so understanding," Matt told him.

"Yea, it's so not like you," Mello added and then at the same time they leaned forward and kissed the cheek that was closest to them. Near yelled and pushed them both away, crawling quickly back into bed and pulling the covers over him.

"Don't EVER do that again!" he yelled from under the blankets but all he heard in reply was their laughter.

"Good night Snowball," the two said together and then got ready for bed. Matt turned off the light before he got into bed, still laughing.

As the lights went out, Near climbed out from under the covers and now that no one could see him, he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

In late November the boys, along with the rest of the world, became aware of a new entity known as Kira. Somehow criminals around the world were dropping dead in prisons at an alarming rate. At first, when it happened just in Japan, people thought it was some kind of a virus let loose in the prisons; but then it began to happen everywhere. There wasn't a spot on the globe where criminals weren't dropping dead of heart attacks. Suddenly it became obvious that this was the work of someone...or someones…and not any kind of virus. People began to call this unknown entity "Kira" and a savior of the people, bringing justice to those who deserved it.

It became the talk of the orphanage; any down time for the students was a time when Kira was being discussed, both pro and con. 

"How can anyone think this is a good thing?" Matt was saying as the boys made their way to L's apartment.

"I imagine these are people who think they are safer if all the criminals are taken care of," Near answered quietly, his answer met with a violent snap of Mello's candy bar.

"Then people are stupid, how long before this Kira turns on the rest of the world with all this power he has," he answered as he opened the door, "And how is Kira doing this anyway?"

"That is precisely what I'm going to Japan to find out," L answered him as they walked into the room.

"You're going to Japan? Why Japan?" Matt asked as L walked towards them from his desk.

"My investigation has shown that Kira is there. I am not 100% percent sure of this, however, more like 85% but I need to do something radical in order to flush Kira out and prove to me that he is there.

"So you think it is just one person?" Near asked and L nodded.

"It is much harder to bring about any kind of operation this large when many people are involved; and what is happening is very precise. This is most definitely the work of one person."

"But how can he do this, L? How can you kill thousands of people all over the world at the same time?" L sighed, his hands thrust deeply into his pockets.

"I assure you I have no idea, but I will find out. I will find this Kira and I will bring him to justice. No one person has the right to be judge, jury and executioner for the rest of the world." Mello moved closer to L, his face serious and full of worry.

"But since we don't know how he's doing it, how can you be sure you'll be safe if you go there?" he asked and L smiled.

"Don't worry, he will not know where I am, nor does he know who I am. He cannot find me."

"Do you have to go all the way to Japan? Can't you just do it like you do the rest of your cases?" Matt asked and L shook his head.

"No, this time I cannot do this case alone. There is a meeting of the ICPO which I intend on sitting in on, and I will then request the aid of the ICPO and especially Japan's police force. If I am to work with them, I need to be in close proximity. You know I do that on occasion." The boys nodded, but it was quite obvious that this time they were worried for their mentor's safety.

"When will you be leaving?" Near asked quietly and L moved back towards his desk.

"Actually, I will be leaving after we are finished here this evening," he answered and all three started.

"Tonight?" they said almost in chorus and L turned to look at them quizzically.

"Is there some reason why I should not leave tonight?" he asked and they looked at each other before Matt answered.

"No…I guess not…it's just that you usually tell us a few days before you leave," he said.

"I see. While this is true, the importance of this case means I must move quickly; I must stop Kira before he gets too comfortable with his power." He looked at the three faces that were all staring up at him in various degrees of concern. He moved back from his desk to stand in front of them, his dark eyes reflecting the confusion he felt in why they seemed to be so reticent about his leaving. He had gone on location for many cases, this was hardly the first time they would be separated since their program had begun.

"I don't understand why you all appear to have a problem with this," he began.

"Because this is Kira," Near said, "He appears to be a highly intelligent and dangerous foe. You've never been against something like this before."

"This is indeed true, which is one of the many reasons why I got involved in this case without being asked. This is something that will require the use of all of my talents and perhaps some I have yet to use; it interests me greatly and must be dealt with."

"You will be extra careful though?" Mello asked and then it became clear to L what the problem was. Although he was better at this, it still sometimes took him a while to comprehend certain things. The boys were truly worried about him this time; it had never been this way before. They usually sat and discussed the away cases he was going on, and he would call back with information and they would work on it from here and let him know what they came up with, so they would look on his being away almost as fun challenges. But not this time, this one had them concerned. He smiled at them and slowly reached out and patted their heads one by one.

"I assure you all I will take proper care," he said and then was suddenly surprised when all three fell into his arms. He let his arms reach around them as far as he could and held them, once again wondering if this could have been the way it would have worked before, had he only known better.

 

Later that evening, they helped Watari carry luggage to the car. They had spent the evening going over the Kira case and what L knew about it so far. He reminded them that as usual he would contact them with information for them to work on and expect to hear results with the next phone call. He did warn them that depending on how this case ran, he might not be able to do so as often as he usually did.

"How long do you think you'll be gone this time?" Mello asked as L slipped into the car.

"I never know how long my cases will run, but I suspect this one will take quite a bit longer," he smiled at them through the window, "Try not to abuse Roger too often while I'm gone." He said and they laughed.

"Remember you promised to bring him to justice," Near reminded him and L nodded.

"I will, and I will return as quickly as possible," he answered and rolled up the window as Watari began to pull out of the driveway. The boys waved at the car, and L waved back, trying not to see the concern that was still on their faces.

The boys watched until the car was out of sight then turned and walked back towards the building.

"He'll get Kira, L always wins his cases," Mello said more to himself than to the others.

"He's never had a case like this before though," Near said, "He doesn't even know what he's up against…." Mello's anger flared quickly and he grabbed Near by the front of his white shirt before Matt could stop him.

"What are you saying? You don't think L's going to beat Kira?"

"Mello let him go, he's right this is something completely different for L," Matt told him pulling the blonde's hands from Near's shirt, "We're all worried this time, not just you." Mello released Near's shirt and looked at Matt.

"He promised to bring Kira to justice, so he has to beat him," he said, his eyes searching Matt's for affirmation. The red head smiled, nodded and took his hand.

"Of course he will, Mello, no one said he wasn't going to. It's just not going to be as easy this time," he looked at Near who was fixing his shirt, "It's okay you can say what you were going to before, big bad Mello will behave." Near nodded, eyeing Mello as he spoke.

"I wasn't thinking that L wouldn't beat him, I was just going to say that he's going to have to work differently than he usually does. This isn't some murderer trying to keep from being caught, this is someone who obviously thinks he's above everyone else, and definitely above any law and has created his own. He's going to be really hard to stop."

"Maybe, but he'll do it," Mello said staring down the driveway the car had taken, "He has to, otherwise this Kira will take over the world."

"L said he would have to do something radical in order to draw Kira out, I wonder what it is he s planning," Near said as they walked back into the building.

"I dunno, but I bet it's going to be good!" Mello answered, and three days later they found out exactly how good it would be.

Mello was stretched out on his bed trying to finish a paper for homework, while Matt was lying on him, playing with his game, when Near came running into the room, nearly breath less.

"Guys, you have to come to the TV room right now!" he said and turned and ran back out, not waiting to hear a reply. The two looked at each other and then jumped from the bed, following Near's wake. When they arrived they saw several kids surrounding the TV staring at it open-mouthed. On the screen was a man sitting at a desk, with a nameplate in front of him which read "Lind L. Taylor." The voice over was saying that earlier that day, the ICPO had interrupted broadcasting in Japan in order for the super detective L to confront Kira and they were now rebroadcasting it here. The boys looked at each other in confusion and then back at the screen.

"I am Lind L Taylor" the man on the screen was saying, "Otherwise known as L,"

"But that's not…" Mello began before Matt stopped him.

"Be quiet, let's just listen," he warned.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer," the strange man continued, "I consider this to be the most atrocious act of murder in history, I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you. Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and what you hope to achieve, however, what you're doing right now is evil."

"It certainly sounds like something L would say," Near said, his fingers twirling furiously in his hair, "But this doesn't make any sense…" before he could finish his thought the man on the screen grabbed his chest and cried out, falling forward onto the desk and didn't move further. There was complete silence in the room as they watched people from behind the cameras come out and remove "L" from the desk, followed by a sudden intake of breath as the L's symbol flashed on the screen, and the computerized voice they knew well spoke.

"I had to test it just in case, but I never thought it would actually happen," surprise obvious even through the disguised voice, "Kira-it seems you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed just kill Lind L. Taylor, the man you saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today; it was not me."

"Yes!" Mello shouted as his first flew in the air, "That was awesome!"

"He was arrested in absolute secrecy," L's voice continued, "So you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals," suddenly L's voice took on a stronger, more defiant tone, "But I assure you L is real, I do exist. Now…try to kill me!"

"What is he doing?" Matt whispered.

"What he has to do to force Kira out, to see exactly how powerful he is," Near answered and Mello stared at the screen in horror, his heart thundering in his chest.

"He can't do that, what if Kira can kill him? He's got to stop!"

"Can't you do it?" L's voice taunted, "Well, Kira...it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. I'll return the favor, I'll tell you something you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, truth is we're only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this around the world until I found you, but it looks like it won't be necessary." This time it was Near who reacted.

"Now he's proven where Kira really is, and he was right about Japan. This whole thing was brilliant." He said and Mello turned to stare at him.

"But he could've been killed, he didn't know how Kira kills, this was crazy!" he yelled and Matt squeezed his hand.

"But he didn't get killed, and he got more information this way than he would have any other way," he told the still scared blonde. They listened as L continued to explain what he had learned from this one broadcast, how he knew which death was the first Kira had done, and from that he had deduced that Kira hadn't been killing for very long.

"To be completely honest with you," L continued, "I never expected things to go this well, but it won't be too long before I will be able to sentence you to death. Naturally I am very interested in knowing how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." Then the L disappeared from the screen, leaving static and then the reporter came back on going over what they had just watched.

Matt snorted laughter as he imagined how absolutely furious Kira must be right now, knowing he just gave up so much information to L in just a few minutes as the room erupted into cheers.

"Man that was amazing," he said as they turned to walk back to their room, "I've never seen anything like that."

"He said he had to do something radical, he surpassed that," Near added. Mello said nothing as they made their way back to their room. He walked over to his bed and lay back on it, an arm covering his face. Near watched him for a moment and then looked at Matt who was also watching.

"I'm going to see if there's any desert left," he said grabbing two of his robots, "I'll be back." Matt nodded with a smile as he watched him go out of the door. Matt crawled on the bed beside Mello and ruffled his hair.

"What's the matter? Don't you think what L did was awesome?" he was surprised when Mello lifted his arm and he saw tears.

"It was dangerous, he called out Kira without knowing how it would end up. It could have been him killed and not that other stupid guy!" 

"Maybe, but it was something he had to do, and besides, it worked out better than he thought. At least we know Kira obviously can't kill him, probably because he doesn't know exactly where he is. L is fine."

"I know, but I was so scared Matt. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to L," Mello told him as the tears finally fell.

"I know, me either, but I don't think about it. But whatever happens I'm here," Matt told him. Mello stared up at him, then reached up and pulled the red head down against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"I know," he said, "And I like that." Matt laughed.

"You better, coz I'd kick your ass otherwise," he said and they both laughed. Mello leaned forward, kissed him and leaned back against the bed.

"If anything happens to L because of Kira, I'll hunt him down myself, Matt."

"I know you will, but nothing's going to happen to L, Mello. He's already proven Kira can't touch him. Now come on, let's go raid the kitchen I'm starving!" Mello laughed and nodded and they both climbed out of the bed.

"You know they put a new lock on the door," he said as they went out of the room.

"So it might take me five minutes instead of three tonight," Matt answered matter of factly and they both laughed as they headed for the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

For the boys after that telecast, every waking hour that wasn't consumed with school work, was consumed with the Kira case. They had spent the last few years learning everything they could from L, and now they tried to put it into practice. 

Matt went through everything he could find on line on the Kira case; the hundreds of web sites dedicated to him, the deaths contributed to him, and through the NPA's computer files on him. Near and Mello were usually sitting by his side while he worked, making notes and asking questions. All they could find out at first was a basic timeline of when these questionable deaths started. They soon found out that a Task Force had been created for finding Kira that was of course headed by L, and that their mentor had surmised that the person they were looking for was most likely a student based on the timing of the deaths during the day. Unfortunately, right after getting that information the police computer records went dead; after many deaths happened right after that discovery at different times as if to prove that L was wrong.

"Calm down Mello, L probably made them stop putting information on the computer to avoid anyone doing what we're doing," the redhead told the fuming blonde who was pacing back and forth in front of him.

"But now we don't know anything and can't find out what's happening. We're just sitting around hoping L calls and gives us something." Near sighed from across the room, his fingers twirling in his hair as he sat on the floor, one leg underneath him.

"If he's stopped the information flow to the computer then it must be because he suspects someone around him. Obviously Kira found out about his theories on Kira being a student and did all those deaths to prove he wasn't bound by a schedule any longer. As the only people who would know that would be someone in contact with the task force and able to ascertain the records on the computer, obviously the Task Force has now gone underground."

"That's just fucking wonderful, how are we supposed to keep up with him?" Mello demanded and Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Obviously, we can't right now. At least not with inside information, we can continue to follow Kira's movements on the news." Mello growled his frustration and went to the door of the room pulling it open violently.

"That's not good enough, I have to know what's going on!" he said leaving the room in obvious anger. Matt sighed and put the game he was working on back into his pocket, standing up.

"I guess I need to follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…again," he said with a grin to Near who nodded his agreement.

"I'll keep up with the news while you're gone," he said going to his laptop, "Good luck," he added as Matt went out of the door.

Matt found that Mello had gone outside and stood at the door as he watched him storm across the grounds. He was crazy about Mello, but the emotional blonde didn't make it easy sometimes. He decided it would be best if he waited for him to calm down before he tried to reason with him, so he pulled out his game and sat down on the steps. He understood, he was concerned about L too, but there was nothing they could do about the current situation. He also knew what L meant to Mello and how much he wanted to be chosen as L's number one heir. It gave him a purpose, gave him someone to look up to as a father figure, something that he knew Mello desperately wanted. He also knew Mello had to get himself together and stop over reacting to everything or he'd never get what he wanted. 

After a few minutes Mello stopped pacing long enough to look up and realize Matt was sitting on the steps and watching him. He sighed and walked over to where the red head was sitting and sat down next to him.

"What…you have nothing to say this time?" he asked and Matt shook his head.

"I was waiting for you to cool down, besides you know what I'm going to say anyway," he answered.

"I can't help how I feel Matt."

"I'm not telling you how to feel, just not to lose control. It's gonna keep you from getting what you want," Matt warned. 

"You don't get it do you? You say you care about me but you don't understand me at all," Mello complained and began to stand up. At that moment Matt's composure snapped and he dropped his game, standing up and pushed Mello away from him who stared in shock.

"It's always about you, isn't it Mello? You think you're the only one who cares about Ryuzaki and what could happen to him? Or that you're the only one who needs him? Stop being such a fucking selfish asshole for five minutes!"

"What the hell's wrong with you? I know you guys care about him too but it's different for me!"

"Different? Why is it so different for you?" Matt demanded.

"Because I don't have anyone else!" Mello answered and the rage grew in Matt's eyes that Mello could see clearly in spite of the goggles.

"And we do? Did you forget that we all live here because we have to? None of us has anyone else!" the blue eyes suddenly began to fill with tears, "And what do you mean you have no one else? What the fuck am I?" Matt finished reaching for his game and turned to go back inside. Mello grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Matty wait…I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," he apologized. Matt stopped, but refused to turn around, "You know you mean a lot to me, it's just not the same as him." Matt calmed down and allowed himself a chuckle as he turned around slowly.

"I hope not, that would just be creepy," he said and Mello let a small smile touch his face as well.

"It's not coming out the way I mean it," he added and Matt sighed, reaching up to touch Mello's face.

"Look, I get it but you've got to stop behaving like you're the only one who cares for him, and the only one who doesn't want to see him hurt. It's making you look like a first class asshole." He leaned forward and kissed the calmed blonde quickly.

"Yea, I know and I'm sorry," he apologized and sighed, trying to absorb what Matt was telling him, knowing he was right about everything. After a few moments he grinned, his eyes now reflecting promised mischief, "Maybe I need a change of scenery. You feel like going for a little trip?" he asked and Matt thought for a moment.

"Time for a break out?" he asked and Mello nodded.

"I think being cooped up in here without being able to hang with L is making me fucking nuts, let's go into town," he suggested and Matt nodded excitedly.

"Works for me, and if we get caught it'll be fun to watch Roger explode!" he added laughing, once again stuffing his game into his pocket. They both took off across the grounds, heading for the large fence that surrounded the property. They ran to the furthest possible corner away from the building, looked around to see if anyone was looking, and then quickly climbed the fence up and over, jumping from the top down to the ground. The good thing about L not being around was the detail watching the fence wasn't as constant as when he was; their rounds not as frequent. This was not something everyone knew as no one knew that the weird head of criminology studies was really L so no one ever noticed the difference in the patrols. They only knew because they overheard Watari and L discussing it. Everyone else thought the guards were mostly to keep the kids from sneaking out and getting into trouble in the nearby town, which was partly true, and mostly for their own protection. It also kept the wrong type out; it was well known that the children within those walls were above the norm in intelligence, and there was a worry of abduction. The boys had never heard of anyone except them ever try to escape, and no one ever got in. As beautiful as Wammy's looked, it was more secure than most prisons.

They ran as quickly as they could away from the fence and onto the road, continuing to look behind them and move quickly for about five minutes before feeling sure they had escaped detection. They stopped running and leisurely made their way to the main highway, and after hitching a ride in a passing farmer's truck watching the trees whip past them, within ten minutes they were entering the small town of Winchester.

Winchester was always bustling with tourists, and the boys spent most of the time in the middle of the crowds in City Centre, running in and out of the many shops to explore. Mello kept Matt entertained as he watched him wrangle freebies from shopkeepers, or outright snatching a few items when they weren't looking. Matt was just thrilled that for the first time since L had left Mello was being Mello again, even if it was going to eventually get them into trouble again. 

A couple of hours later they were sitting in Abbey Grounds, the park behind Winchester Cathedral, enjoying ice cream Mello had managed to get for them.

"I think we should start getting back," Matt said finishing off his cone, "We might not get lucky enough to get another ride back and it'll be getting dark soon." Mello nodded and stood up, tossing what was left of his cone into the trash.

"Okay, I'm bored with this place anyway," he said looking around, "I can't wait until we graduate and can go out on our own and see more than fucking Winchester."

Oh yea? And where are we gonna go?" Matt asked as they started walking out of the park.

"I don't know, but at least we'll be able to go without having to sneak out." Mello answered.

"Escaping like this is fun. It would be boring if we could just walk out," Matt said laughing and Mello had to laugh with him.

"And no Roger to watch get all purple," Mello added and they laughed together. Matt reached out and took Mello's hand, making the blonde look down at him.

"Are you feeling better about L?" he asked tentatively, not sure he should reopen the subject but needing to know. Mello sighed then nodded slowly.

"Yea, I guess. I'm not any less worried, but there's nothing I can do right now so there's no point in being stupid," he answered and Matt smiled.

"Good. I didn't want to have to kick your ass after such a good day," he added and then burst into more laughter as Mello dropped his hand and lunged at him.  
"Kick MY ass?" Mello yelled as he went after the now running red head. He finally caught him after they had left the town and were once again by the highway by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him to the ground, pinning him with his body.

"Yea, I said kick YOUR ass," Matt laughed at him despite the fact he was completely incapacitated by Mello's body. Mello laughed at him and then let the laugh die slowly as he continued to stare down into Matt's blue eyes. Matt stopped laughing as well, that warmth in his chest he always felt when looking at Mello swelling up and overtaking him. Mello let go of Matt's arms, and sat up on his knees, putting his arms around Matt's back and bringing him up so that they were face to face. He then leaned forward and captured the red head's mouth with his; softly at first and then with every ounce of emotion he could put into it. Matt moaned into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Mello and they fell back into the grass.

When breathing became an issue Mello broke the kiss, only to allow them both to gulp air, and then again attacking Matt's mouth. Matt had become his lifeline, even more than L was and he wanted Matt to know it. Even when L was there, it was Matt who kept him focused and in control. He knew that without him he would be just as lost as he was the first day he arrived at Wammy's and that smiling face crowned in bright red hair showed him around. 

Matt was enjoying the sudden affection from Mello; he constantly wondered if he were able to handle the explosive blonde, but so far it seemed to be working out. He closed his eyes as Mello let him breathe and just held him close for a few minutes. He wasn't exactly sure what love was, but if he had to put a name on what he was feeling right now, he would definitely call it love. His eyes flew open suddenly as he felt Mello pull away and sit next to him on the grass. 

"What's the matter?" he asked and Mello shook his head.

"Nothing, but the sun's beginning to set and we're at least 30 minutes away from Wammy's. We better get going," Mello answered and Matt nodded standing up. When they were both on their feet Mello smiled at him and reached for his hand. Matt smiled back as he grabbed Mello's hand and they began the walk back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Time passed them quickly as they continued to read and watch everything possible involving Kira. L hadn't contacted them in weeks, and it had been Watari who had called several times to let them know that L was well, that he had a suspect in mind and was working towards proving his guilt. He assured them he had not forgotten them, but that this case was taking every inch of his skill and attention but that he would try to keep them informed.

They had been horrified as they had gathered around the computer watching replays of feeds from Japan, when it appeared a second Kira had changed his reason for killing. They watched the report about what had happened at a festival for a tv station; the second Kira proving his power by announcing ahead of time that he was going to kill a man on tv who was anti-Kira and having it happen, then following it up with killing innocent policemen who were trying to control the crowd.

"So much for protecting the innocent against the criminals," Mello said in disgust and Near shook his head.

"This is not the original Kira," Near said quietly, "This one is completely different, but he seems to have more power." Mello stared at him in annoyance.

"Oh yea? What makes you think it's not just the original Kira just screwing around with everyone trying to keep L off the scent Mr. Wonderful?"

"He's sloppy and kills indiscriminately; he's looking for attention. Kira doesn't seek attention, he just gets it because of what he's doing. I think this Kira is looking to get the original Kira's attention so they can work together." Near answered and Matt shook his head.

"Everyone's screwed if that happens. No one knows how the first one was doing it, and now there's a second that seems to be stronger? How the hell is L ever going to figure this out?"

"This is bullshit," Mello muttered as he continued to watch the feed, "The crowd's praising Kira now, how can they do that after what they just watched?" Near sighed as his fingers played in his hair.

"They're afraid, what else can they do? Say something against Kira and end up dead, they don't really have a choice."

"L will figure it out, and roast this guys nuts on the nearest fire," Mello answered getting up from in front of the computer, "They shouldn't be giving that asshole coverage like this.." he stopped when he heard Matt shout and point at the screen.

"Someone just rammed a van right through the screens!" He said and Mello went back to the screen. Apparently someone had gotten tired of listening to Kira and rammed their vehicle through the stage where the video had been playing. Unfortunately, at the same time the feed died and they couldn't see what came next. A reporter came on speaking in such rapid Japanese that it was hard for them to keep up.

"That's one way to stop the coverage ," Matt said laughing, "Damn I should have studied my Japanese harder, this guy's like a typewriter.

"Doesn't matter, he doesn't know what the hell is going on anyway," Mello said laying back on his bed, "L's been gone so long this time and with this crap that happened yesterday, it just adds more to it. Who knows when he'll be back now."

"I know, usually it's just a couple of weeks that he's gone; he's pretty much solved the case before he takes off but this time, this is just crazy." Matt added.

"What's crazy is everyone's going to get so scared of this guy that no one's going to do anything to try to stop him now. Killing these cops, the police force will probably act like the people have and back away. I can't say I blame them, knowing there's some psycho out there who can kill you without being anywhere near you." Mello added.

The three all looked at each other with the same thought; how was L going to stay alive if this Kira could just kill so easily. The only thing they had learned from before was that it seemed the killer needed a face and a name, based on the fact that most criminals who weren't already in prison were being killed as soon as their crimes or possible crimes were reported. But these were cops, not criminals, they had seen hit the ground outside the studio, nothing reported, nothing said. How could L stay clear of someone who had that kind of power?

"Look, they still need names and faces, and no one knows either for L. I really think L is safe, at least as long as he stays hidden," Matt said reading Mello's face and trying to stem the tide. 

"Yea, I know you're right," Mello answered running a hand through his hair, "I think I need some fresh air," he said heading for the door.

"It's kinda cold out there," Matt warned, especially since the sun's gone down." Mello shrugged and continued out of the door. Matt sighed and stood up, shrugging his own shoulders at Near.

"Well, guess I need some fresh air too," he said and then reached under his pillow, "And I need a smoke." He added grabbing Mello's coat as well.

"You shouldn't have begun that," Near said quietly as Matt stuck the pack into his vest, "You know it's not good for you or allowed."

"Yea well between Mello, our studies and wondering what the fuck is going on with L, I need something more that smacking robots together to stay rational," Matt answered, "And I'm definitely not the only one," he grinned at Near, "Don't worry about it Snowball, worry makes your hair go white and fall out and you're already half way there!"

"Are you sure Mello doesn't want to be alone?" Near asked him totally ignoring Matt's remark as the red head went out of the room door.

"He never wants to be alone from me, but I'll ask him when I get out there," he answered and continued out. Near sighed and continued staring at the computer screen; putting his own theories together on this Kira, and just how much danger L could be in.

Matt found the blonde out by the lake, skimming stones into it that he found on the ground as he squatted by its banks. As Mello watched them bob across the water, he remembered doing this a few years earlier as L looked on during one of their trips outside, and the detective picking up a few and trying to do it himself and failing miserably. He remembered falling to the ground in laughter after hearing for the first and only time a rude expletive coming from L when no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the rocks to skip across the water. With a huge pout, and without another word and hands dug deep into his jeans pockets, he had turned and walked back to the building. There was something that the great detective couldn't do and that had not made him happy at all. Mello laughed at the memory, and at how Watari had followed behind after winking at him and telling him he'd have to make L an extra large dish of ice cream if there was going to be any dealing with him. 

L would usually use the time outside to make them pay more attention to the things around them, Watari having left clues around for them to find in recreating information on certain cases. Everything from studying twigs to crushed leaves, to finding weapons in unlikely places; learning what kind of bugs and wildlife would be more likely to feed on a corpse and how to tell from their clues about the victim's death.

More often than not it would eventually turn into studies that were much more fun, especially during the winter months when there was snow. Tracking small animals in the forest behind the orphanage and having to identify exactly what they were; studying the footprints of the students in the snow, trying to tell what type of shoes were being worn. But best of all there were the snowball fights, snowmen and snow forts. Although there was the same with the rest of the kids in the orphanage, doing it with L made it more fun, made it special because it was just them; made it feel like family. Mello turned and looked behind him as a familiar voice shook him out of his reverie.

"So is this the way it's gonna be the whole time he's away?" Matt called out to him as he walked to meet him, "You running out of the door every time you get annoyed? I'm only asking so I'll know to keep my coat handy," he finished as he handed Mello his coat and lit up a cigarette. Mello looked up at him for a moment and then back to the lake as he put on his coat.

"You didn't have to follow me," he answered and threw another stone into the lake. Matt chuckled as he sucked the smoke into his lungs and then exhaled it slowly.

"Yea, well you know that's not true, I have to make sure you don't do something stupid, and if you do that I'm in on it too,"he answered and even Mello had to chuckle at that.

"I thought you'd be happy that I didn't "over-react" as you put it, and just went out for some air" Mello answered once the red head had reached him. 

"I am happy about that," Matt answered, "And I get having to go out and clear your head."

"I had to get away from Near mostly," Mello admitted as Matt took another drag.

"Why because he thought of something you didn't?" he asked and flinched slightly at the sudden flare of anger he saw in Mello's eyes.

"Why do you always have to piss me off?" Mello nearly growled at him.

"I can't help it if you don't like the truth, Mels. He realized it was a different Kira before you did, I know when he does that it always pisses you off. You don't have to take it so seriously, he just thinks faster than we do." He watched as the anger in the blonde's eyes calmed down to just annoyance.

"It just pisses me off that he always does that," he complained as Matt finished his smoke.

"Mello he doesn't always, stop being an ass," he squatted down so that he was face to face with Mello, "Look, you're gonna be much happier if you stop being threatened by Near. Even if L decides he's the number one pick, that he's gonna be the one to sit at that desk and do that work which isn't a sure thing, it doesn't mean we're out of the picture or L's gonna kick us out, you know that. I don't think you'd be happy stuck behind a desk all the time; Near loves that stuff. We'll be the leg men, we get to go out and do the cool stuff. I'm not telling you to get all lovey dovey or kiss him or anything like that coz then I'd have to kick both your asses, but you need to stop fighting him all the time. It's getting real old and it's really bugging the shit out of me. Besides, what a better welcome back present for L…that you've stopped being a jerk about Near. That's gotta really win you major points with L."

Instead of letting his first reaction to argue take over, Mello actually thought about what Matt said to him. He couldn't even look at Near sometimes without the urge to punch him and that made situations difficult at times. Matt was right, he really didn't like sitting at a desk all day and night. He loved the chase, putting clues together and following them, but he hated the boring stuff that Near seemed to excel at. Maybe Matt was right, maybe he needed to calm it down. Maybe his fear of losing his relationship with L really was unfounded after all.

It was going to be really hard to swallow the animosity he felt, but if he could, that would make L happy with him. He sighed and smiled slowly at Matt who was gazing at him intently, before standing up, running a hand through his hair

"Okay, maybe you're right, Matty. If only because it will shut you up about it, I'll give it a shot," he looked away for a moment, his expression darkened as he looked back at Matt, "But if L doesn't come back, the only thing I'm going to worry about is catching Kira to make him pay and I will do it my way no matter what the little twerp thinks." Matt smiled as he also stood up and reached up to card through the blonde hair.

"Since that's not going to happen, I'm not worrying about that. When L gets back, he's gonna be really happy with you, and me too for making you do it," he said and leaned forward, gently kissing Mello's mouth, until Mello decided he need more than that gentleness and grabbed Matt's head, holding him steady as he turned it into a deep, passionate one. They didn't notice that they suddenly had company until they heard the sniggers behind them. They turned to see four boys, all approximately their own age standing behind them.

"See, I told you they were homos," said one of the several boys that had snuck up behind them, "Makes you wonder what they're really learning in those special classes with Mr. Ryuzaki!" they all laughed and started making kissing noises. Mello began to move and Matt grabbed his arm and shook his head. He smiled as he reached for another cigarette.

"I'd watch what you say if I were you Anthony, that water is pretty cold," he said nodding towards the lake. The boys burst into laughter as they moved closer.

"Oh yea?", Anthony challenged, "How about I say that barefoot freak is probably queer for you guys too and that's why you're in his private extra classes. Couldn't be any other reason for the head of criminology taking you guys in. So how is he? Is he gentle? Does he kiss…"

He didn't finish because by then Matt had thrown down his cigarette and had Anthony by the front of his coat and had flung him squarely into the lake. The others yelled in anger rushing them both and side by side Matt and Mello very easily took the others down, taking very little punishment and putting everything they had learned in self defense from L and Watari into use. Within a few minutes all four were sputtering in the lake, screaming profanity at the two who stood at the banks laughing.

"I tried to warn you," Matt said calmly reaching for another cigarette, "But you wouldn't listen." 

"You open your mouths about Ryuzaki again and you'll be digging your teeth out of your ass!," Mello warned as he watched Matt light up again, and then laughing more as he watched the other boys trying to drag themselves out of the lake, now laden with water logged winter coats.

"Assholes," Matt said then grabbed Mello by his coat and pulled him into another kiss in front of them, "Let's go back in homo, I'm getting cold." He said making Mello burst into another round of laughter. They walked away from the screaming boys just as security guards began to show up to find out what all the screaming was about and began to help them climb out of the lake.

"What the hell's going on?" one of them asked as he stopped long enough to ask Matt who shrugged quickly tossing his cigarette aside.

"I dunno, I warned them the water was cold but they just insisted on going in anyway," he said and kept on walking, laughing until they walked inside the building.

 

.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Near sat in the common room, one leg tucked under him, as he worked on a new puzzle. He was in his usual spot, tucked in the far corner of the room, almost invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for him and that was the way he liked it. He took this time alone to clear his mind; put everything he was dealing with into perspective. Right now it was the Kira situation that he felt L had walked into and just how dangerous he thought it was and how much worse he worried it would be before it was over; if it ever was. His face showed no hint of the turmoil that was going on inside his mind as he placed each piece of the puzzle in it's proper spot, the only hint that he was upset was the force with which he was placing the pieces. 

There had been a complete black out of information after the appearance of the second Kira and after the Japanese police put out their own tape pleading with the second Kira to work with the police and not Kira once it had been announced that the second one had found the first one. Near could easily imagine L's frustration at this point, now being faced with a combined force such as this, and obviously only incredible means would work against it, but he had no idea what that could possibly be and that frustrated him as well.

Because he was concentrating so deeply, he didn't hear the four boys as they entered the common room at first, his attention only being drawn to them when the nature of their conversation wormed it's way into his mind.

"It's been weeks since they attacked us, I don't think they're on they're guard any more. All we have to do is get one of them alone, they're not so special when they're alone," the one Near knew as Anthony began as they threw themselves onto various chairs in the room, "They won't think their little stunt was so funny then."

"It's time for Mello to stop thinking he owns this fucking place," another one said, "He walks around here like he's God's gift and he's only a lousy homo!" another said and they all laughed.

"I don't know Michael, he's kicked everyone's ass around here who even looked at him the wrong way," he said and Michael turned on him.

"If you're scared of him you can hide out till it's over, pussy," he said and the others joined him in laughter shaming the other into silence.

Near continued to work on his puzzle as if he weren't paying any attention to the conversation, knowing if he even slowed they'd probably notice. He would have to let the guys know that an ambush was being planned; of course they 'd told him about what had happened at the playground, but that had been weeks ago. He had warned them that this would possibly happen, but Mello had laughed it off challenging them to bring it on, and now it looked like they indeed planned to. Near snickered to himself; to think that these four were part of the genius student body at Wammy's made him wonder about Watari's judgment on occasion.

'We'll probably get that red headed asshole first, he goes out a lot for a smoke and most of the time he's by himself when he does," Anthony said after a few minutes of silence, "So everyone be on the lookout for him." It was then that he noticed Near in the corner, playing with his puzzle as he'd often seen him, fingers of one hand in his hair and seemingly paying no attention to anyone or anything else around him. But he also knew that he was roommates with the other two, and that Matt had a tendency to protect the smaller boy. He gestured to his friends towards the corner and they nodded silently as he got up and walked over to the corner.

Near was immediately aware of the sudden silence and saw the shadow growing in front of him, realizing that he had been noticed and was being approached. He continued to behave as he had been, his entire focus only on the puzzle piece in front of him until he saw two feet directly in front of him. 

"Hey weirdo," he heard and ignored it. "I know you heard me," Anthony pressed and Near still refused to look up at him.

"I have no way of knowing who you were referring to," he said quietly, still looking only at his puzzle.

"Well I'm talking to you, weirdo. You listening to what we were talking about?" Near sighed as if he'd just been asked the world's most ridiculous question.

"I could not care less about any inane subject you may be talking about," he answered fitting another piece, "Including now."

"You should watch yourself, no one's around to protect you now," Anthony sneared and Near sighed again.

"You would not be the first one to use violence against me, nor do I think you'd be the last. If that is your intention, please get it over with now so I may finish my puzzle." He answered in an almost bored tone. 

It was infuriating that Near wouldn't even look at him, but he also felt the needed to pick his battles. Getting revenge on Mello and Matt was more important than roughing up the little weirdo right now; and even if he did try to warn them it would only postpone the inevitable. He looked down at the toys scattered around the puzzle, the stepped forward crunching one of the smaller robots.

"Not worthy of my time," he answered turning and walking away, "But next time I might not be so busy so you make sure you mind your own business and watch your mouth." He added to the delight of the others watching and listening. He walked out of the room, the others following, snickering as they did. 

Once he was sure they were gone, Near reached for the broken robot, his eyes flashing in anger and hate. He had a feeling they might be watching to see what he did next, so going to their room right now would probably be a bad idea; so he calmed himself down and continued to work on the puzzle. He would enjoy letting Mello know what Anthony and his friends were planning, they would deserve everything Mello would probably do to them.

"It's from Watari!" Mello shouted as he checked the message he just received on the laptop. Matt ran to his side from his perch on the bunk bed and read over his shoulder.

"Ryuzaki wishes you to know that he is well," Mello read, "But that he is involved deeply in this case and has no idea how long this case will go on or when he will be able to contact you again, but he does not wish you to be concerned. He also says he wishes to see that your studies have continued and you maintain your grades accordingly as he will check with Roger as soon as he returns,," Matt laughed from behind him.

"Oh yea that sounds like him," he said and Mello nodded his agreement before continuing. 

"He also misses you and hopes to see you all again soon," he read, "As do I. Try not to get into too much trouble, Mello, before we return. Roger is nearly bald as it is."

 

They laughed again and stared at the words on the screen, their only communication from L in months; even if it was through Watari.

"He must be up to his neck in bullshit if he bothered to have Watari send this," Matt said finally.

"Maybe he didn't even know about it, I think Watari knows we're worried and wanted to let us know he was okay. I don't think L would even think of doing this on his own if he's up to his ass in Kira; his mind would be completely on the case and nothing else." 

"Yea, you're right about that," Matt agreed, "Things must be pretty ugly then." He said and sighed, "It would have to be dealing with someone who can do the things Kira can do and now there's two of them. Two Kira's who both want L dead, holy shit what's he gonna do?" he asked and Mello shook his head.

"Damned if I know, but he's L, he'll figure it out," he said confidently and turned to look at Matt, seeing the same worry he felt reflected in his eyes.

"I need a cigarette," the red head said finally, "And I'll find Near and let him know we've heard from him, I'm sure he'll want to read it to." Mello nodded and then grabbed Matt's arm as he started to move away.

"He's gonna be fine Matt, he has to be," he said then leaned forward and kissed him, Matt finally smiling when he released him.

"Yea, I know," he answered and laughed, "What a difference, you assuring me for a change!" he said and Mello smiled at him.

"I'm putting your suggestions into practice. Doesn't mean I'm not shitting bricks on the inside, but I promised I'd try to keep it under control. Now go get your cigarette and hurry up and get back here before I crack!" he said and Matt nodded laughing, moving towards the door.

Mello got up from the desk and suddenly wished he smoked as he could feel tendrils of worry worming their way through his mind in spite of what he told Matt. He went to the window and stared out at the rapidly darkening sky. It stayed brighter longer these days, after all it was April but it was still damned cold out there. He suddenly remembered he didn't see Matt taking his coat and for a moment he contemplated bringing it to him. He shrugged, he'd only be out there for a few minutes, his vest would keep him relatively warm for the time it took to smoke a cigarette.

He walked back to the desk, reached into the drawer for his stash of chocolate bars, and decided he needed a coffee to go with it. He left the room and walked towards the cafeteria, there was always coffee and hot chocolate urns there until at least 8:00 p.m. when they shut the entire room down. He smiled, at least for some people; he and Matt could get in anytime they wanted to. He left the room and walked down the hall to the cafeteria, walking in just as Near began to make his way down the hall from the other direction, quickly moving to get to their room.

Matt walked out of the building and headed for the woods behind the children's playground and the lake. He shivered a little, this was going to be a fast cigarette it was really cold. He was so intent on getting to the wooded area away from prying eyes and security, that he wasn't aware of the fact he was being followed.

Near had begun to put away his puzzle when he noticed one by one of Anthony's friends and eventually Anthony himself, began to file past the common room towards the front door. He picked up his things and walked out of the room, gazing out of the door as he did and caught his breath. Matt was out there heading for the woods, obviously about to smoke; and the four were following behind him. He tried to decide what was the best thing to do, call out and alert everyone…which would probably do nothing but get himself beaten up after they finished with Matt, alert Roger or try to find Security which would take too long. Mello could easily handle them and probably stop it from happening at all if he got to them quickly. He decided that was the best thing to do and moved quickly down the hall. 

"Mello!" he called as he threw open the door to only find an empty room. He swore to himself and flew back out of the door, running down the hallway to where else he figured Mello would be, his sock clad feet sliding on the floor as he ran.

Mello came out of the cafeteria carrying the Styrofoam cup of coffee and nearly slammed into the rapidly moving blur of white coming at him from down the hall.

"What the hell!" he yelled at him as he held the coffee up in the air and away from him, "Your ass better be on fire…"

"Anthony and his friends are after Matt…near the woods!" Near interrupted causing Mello to drop the coffee and take off down the hall, Near following as quickly as he could behind him, deciding now was the time to find security.

Matt could hear that he was being followed, and he didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it could possibly be when he could tell it was more than one person. He sighed and stopped, turned around and faced them. He knew he was outnumbered, and would get beaten, but he planned to make it as difficult for them as possible.

"You're not very good at sneaking up behind someone," he said as he reached for his cigarette, "You should take lessons."

"You always think you're so fucking funny," Anthony sneered at him, "Try to laugh off what we're gonna do to you," he added as they moved forward faster than Matt expected, knocking the cigarettes out of his hands, grabbing him. He tried to lash out, but they were on him too quickly, one of them landing a kick to his stomach that knocked all the wind and fight out of him as they dragged him towards the cover of the woods.

As the other two held him, Anthony didn't allow Matt to catch his breath, remembering the well placed kicks he'd received that helped him get tossed into the lake. He double punched him in the face first, enjoying the spray of blood from the red head's mouth. 

"You won't be sucking anything other than ice cubes for a few days," he laughed as he punched him again much to the enjoyment of the others.

"And this retarded thing," he said pulling the goggles from Matt's face and throwing them to the ground, "What the hell is it for anyway?" he asked and when he received nothing but a blood-filled grin from his captive, he stomped on them, shattering the lenses.

"Whatever they're for, they're no good now," the one behind Anthony laughed, "My turn." He said and stepped forward, landing several blows on Matt's chest and stomach, making him slump forward as the other two continued to hold him. 

"Let him go," Anthony finally said as Matt barely clung onto consciousness and they dropped him to the ground. They were too busy laughing at the bruised and bleeding teen to notice the furious black clad blonde who ran at them full force, knocking them to the ground. The four of them looked up from the ground and barely recognized Mello, his face was so distorted in fury and hate. He briefly looked down at Matt who was struggling to stand up which only added fuel to his anger.

"You like four on one you fucking cowards, then come on!" he growled, grabbing Anthony by his coat first, pulling him off the ground and punching him in the face with almost one fluid motion, hearing the satisfying crunch of breaking cartilage as the boy screamed and fell backwards. Michael turned and ran, not wanting to face Mello in the first place, while one of the others made the mistake of trying to move forward to attack him. Matt kicked out and caught the boy behind his knees, making him cry out and fall forward directly onto Mello, who kneed him in the face as he fell towards him, making him snap back and fall backwards onto the ground. That's all it took for the last one to take off running behind Michael and as far away from Mello as he could get.

Mello then reached down and grabbed Anthony by his coat again, ready to punch his already bloodied face again when Matt called his name and grabbed his arm.

"It's enough Mello, it's okay, let them go," he told him. Mello almost didn't hear him through the haze of his anger, but looking down and seeing Matt's bloody face stopped him, wanting to make sure he was okay, and he pulled Anthony closer to his face.

"I will kill you if you touch him again!" he told him in a voice so deadly cold that Anthony knew he was serious. The moment Mello released his hold, the boy was up and running, being followed by the last of the group as quickly as their legs could carry them out of the woods…only to be caught by Security that had been alerted by Near as to what was going on.

"Oh Matt…Jesus Christ…," Mello whispered as he tried to help him sit up, holding him in his lap. Matt tried to smile then turned his head to spit blood.

"It's okay, it only hurts when I breathe," he finally answered through rapidly swelling lips, making Mello wince and fight back tears.

"Come on, you need to be looked at," he finally said and slowly helped Matt to his feet and wrapped an arm around him, as he half carried him back to the building and to the infirmary.

An hour later Matt was sleeping peacefully with the help of pain killers, and in his bed as he had refused to go to the hospital. His chest wrapped because of bruised ribs, his face a mass of bruises, his lips split and swollen. Mello sat on the floor by the bed, and tried not to cry as he watched Matt sleep. He started slightly when he heard the door to their room open and smiled slightly when he saw it was Near who was coming in.

"I need to thank you for letting me know what was happening," he said quietly so as not to disturb Matt, "He would have been hurt a lot worse if I hadn't got there when I did." Near nodded as he got closer to Matt.

"I just left Roger's office; he had alerted Watari to what happened and to find out what he wanted him to do with Anthony and his friends."

"And?" Mello asked.

"Watari is having them removed to other orphanages in the morning, so you don't have to worry about them any more." Mello snorted his disdain at the idea he was worried about them.

"You mean they don't have to worry about me," he answered and Near smiled at him.

"That is probably more likely," he said, "And L sent you a message as well." Mello's head snapped up and then he looked away.

"I guess he's disappointed in how I handled it," he said quietly, "But it was Matt…I didn't think…" Near quickly interrupted him.

"He said he was proud of you and he is now assured that you can not only take care of yourself, but anyone else that needs to be taken care of as well!" he said trying not to laugh at how quickly Mello's expression changed once he realized he had not disappointed L.

"That's what he said?" he asked and when Near nodded he ran a hand through his hair and sighed in relief, then waited as Near got ready for bed.

"Thanks for telling me that," he said and Near nodded as he pulled the blankets up to his chin, surrounded by his favorite toys.

"You're welcome," he answered, "Good night Mello, and you should try to get some sleep too." Mello looked over at Matt who had moaned softly in his sleep.

"I have to make sure Matt's okay, " he answered.

"Do you want to take turns?", Near suggested, "I can watch him while you take a nap, and then you can watch while I nap?" Mello thought a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, you go ahead and sleep first since you're ready, and I'll wake you in a few hours for my turn." He said knowing in reality he would do no such thing, but he didn't want to argue the point with Near, who nodded, turning off the lamp by his bed.

"Okay, see you in a few," he said and closed his eyes. Mello sat in the almost total darkness and listened to Matt breathe. He reached up and took one of the red head's hands and held it in his as he leaned against the bed and prepared to watch him through the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Near knew it would be next to impossible for him to talk Mello out of anything, but he really thought this was dangerous enough for him to try. They stood outside their room door, and he watched as the black clad blonde counted the cash once again and then put it in his back pocket.

"This is really asking for trouble," Near ventured and Mello's eyes narrowed as he stared down at him.

"No, this is going to make sure we never have any more trouble," he answered.

"But if anyone finds out..."

"I'll know you opened your mouth and you'll be really sorry," Mello warned and Near shook his head.

"You know better than that, I would never say anything to anyone. What happens between the three of us is no one's business but ours," Near told him and Mello nodded.

"That's one of the smartest things I ever heard you say," Mello said smiling at him, "No one else is involved in our world, except for L and Watari." 

"L wouldn't approve of your using money he set aside for you for something like this," Near jumped on that opportunity, hoping it would at least give him pause. For a moment he thought he had found something that would change Mello's mind because he did pause for a moment, then he sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe not, but maybe once I explain it to him he'll understand," he finally answered and Near shook his head.

"How could he? Even with all the threats and pressures on him, he doesn't even own a gun!"

"But he knows how to use it, he's been on the range with us and he's deadly. Besides, how do we know he doesn't own one? Just because we have seen it doesn't mean anything."

"I don't know, but I just don't see L as having one, he doesn't need it, and neither do you." Mello sighed and stared into Near's troubled, dark eyes.

"Look, after what happened to Matt I'm not taking any chances. I don't want any assholes thinking they can do something like that and get away with it."

"They didn't get away with it, Watari had them sent away! And what are you going to do? Kill the next person who punches one of you? That's ridiculous Mello and you know this."

"The beauty of it is I'll never have to use it; just the knowledge that I have one will keep everyone in line. Just the rumor that I might have a gun will keep the assholes away, and that's just what I want."

"Mello…"

"Look Near, all I want from you is to keep an eye on Matt while I'm gone. If he needs anything take care of it, and don't tell him where I went, I want to explain it to him myself, okay?" Near sighed, his fingers twirling furiously in his hair as he finally nodded.

"Okay, I'll make sure Matt is okay. How are you going to get there?" Mello smiled and stuck his thumb up in the air.

"The best way to travel! I should be back later tonight," he added.

"Just be careful. I don't know where you're going for this, but it can't be the best part of town." Mello nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid. While I'm gone figure out a great hiding place for it. I obviously can't carry it around with me, and if they start looking for it the first place will be in the room. Find someplace in the room where they won't look." 

"I'll think of something," Near said and Mello flashed him another smile.

"You better, I'll be pissed otherwise," he opened the door to the room and peaked in on a still sleeping Matt, "I'll be back soon," he said and sprinted down the hall. Near watched him until he was out of the building and then walked back into their room, closing the door behind him.

He desperately wished L were here; he would have stopped Mello from doing something so foolish. He had to hope that whatever seedy back street he was heading to it didn't turn out to be as bad as he worried it would be. 

He sat down at the desk in front of the computer, searching for more Kira information. It had been almost six months since the appearance of the so-called Second Kira, and the only thing he had noticed was that Kira was scaring everyone off. It was even announced that the Japanese police force had stopped their investigation. Near wondered exactly what L was doing now that the official police force was no longer behind him; would he continue to work alone? Of course he would; L had never quit a case and he certainly wouldn't do it with Kira. If Near had been worried for L before, he was terrified for him now. It appeared he would be on his own now, without the help of any police force.   
He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Matt groan from behind him. It had only been three days since he received the vicious beating and he was still in some pain. Near got up from the desk and walked over to the bed, reaching for the pain medication by the bed and the glass of water next to it.

"You sound like you could use a pill or two," he said as Matt opened his eyes to look at him.

"You don't look like Mels," he said as he tried to sit up, his smile turning into a grimace as he did.

"Well, your eyesight hasn't been compromised," Near answered as he handed him the pills. He waited until Matt got them in his mouth, then put the glass of water near his mouth so all he had to do was drink. After the red head had swallowed them down, he put the glass back on the table.

"Where is he?" Matt asked as he lay back down.

"You know he never tells me anything. I just assumed he went out for one of his roams," Near answered and Matt nodded slowly.

"Probably. I know he's been sitting in here a lot more than usual," he said.

"Keeping an eye on you," Near answer as he sat down by the bed, zooming one of his airplanes around his head.

"Yea, I know," Matt answered and grimaced again as he felt the soreness around his chest, "How long does it take ribs to unbruise," he asked, "This blows."

"I seem to recall the doctor saying something about at least a week before you start getting up and moving around, and then to make sure your arm is always in front of you so you don't get bumped again until the soreness is gone." Near answered matter-of-factly as he continued to play.

"Oh yea, I remember that," Matt answered and struggled to reach for his game, "I wonder where he went," he added.

"Now that I think about it, I think he mentioned wanting to go into town." Near said realizing it was going to take Mello some time and he had to cover that up. Matt looked up at him in surprise.

"Yea? I wonder why…" Near shrugged as he got to his feet and zoomed the plane around the room.

"Probably just got restless and wanted to stretch his legs. He hasn't done anything against the rules in a few days, he was probably itching." Matt laughed and then wished he hadn't.

"Is it dinner time yet?" he asked trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Probably, I'll go get you something. Anything you don't want?" Near asked him.

"Yea, if it's green leave it. It'll make me puke," Matt answered and it was Near's turn to smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said putting down the plane and walking out of the door.

Mello thanked the driver for the ride and got out of the car. It was a chilly night, and he pulled his coat closer around him, and pulled the woolen hat he was wearing down so it covered his ears. He had decided it would be better if he hid his trademark blonde hair; he'd caused enough upheaval in certain areas of town, so the last thing he needed was to be recognized by someone he stole a candy bar from and cause a scene; not tonight. 

He looked around for the pub his contact had told him to find, The Golden Lion. He smirked as he walked down the street, for such a small town there was a crap load of pubs. He shook his head when he finally found it; it looked more like some old lady's house than a pub; there were pots of flowers all around it, and flowers hanging from every possible open spot on the building. He walked in and looked around; it certainly didn't seem like the type of place one would meet someone selling guns, it was way too nice. It was bright, cheery and looked every bit of someone's sitting room, with comfortable lounging chairs all around, along with the regular tables and chairs, and the bar of highly polished wood. 

He had been told to look for the table nearest the fireplace and to sit down, he would be approached. He went to the bar and got a soda and then sat down at the appropriate table, sitting back and looking like to the world like any other pub patron, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

He watched as the pub began to fill up with people; they almost all seemed to know each other. Most sat or stood at the bar; some ordered food but most were into their ales and pints. Most didn't even acknowledge him, but there were a couple that looked in his direction; some frowned at the unfamiliar young man, but most nodded at him with a smile if they did anything.

After the second sip of his soda, he was aware of an older man who nodded and smiled at him, then spoke to some of the other patrons for a few moments. To his surprise the man made his way over to him. He looked up into the smiling face of an older gentleman dressed in what appeared to be a heavy shirt and work pants, with white hair peeking out of an old jockey's cap, a large book under his arm.

"There ya are boy, I almost didn't see you," he said jovially as he sat down in the chair across from him, placing the book on the table.

"Sorry, I thought I stood out in this crowd," Mello answered with a smile and the man smiled back at him.

"Why don't you get me a pint and we can talk a little business," he suggested and Mello nodded, getting up and going to the bar. When he returned with the pint, the man nodded his thanks and took a long sip.

"So what would you be wanting that item for, a lad of your age?" he asked as he put the pint back on the table. Mello shrugged his shoulders.

"Protection, self and those I care about," he answered and the man nodded.

"I see, and that is understandable, of course. Your obvious youth makes it impossible for you to acquire that item on your own, I imagine. You live in the orphanage, don't you?" Mello started at the question, he hadn't told the man anything about that.

"How do you know that?" he asked and the man laughed before taking another sip.

"You can't be too careful in my business," he said, "I traced the call as we spoke, it's quite easy to do these days with the right programs." Mello smiled, after working with L he knew there was practically nothing you couldn't do with the proper computer program.

"Does that make a difference?" he asked.

"No, not at all. But it does explain why you need the protection; ugly places orphanages, even one as posh as The Wammy's House."

"I've seen worse," Mello told him, "Wammy's is better than most."

"It must not be that great, especially in the security department as you've managed to get out unnoticed," the man observed.

"I'm smarter than they are, that's all," Mello explained, "But I'm not here to discuss the orphanage; you're offering something I want and I'd like to get on with it so I can get back." 

"Well, you're obviously smarter than most, you managed to ferret me out and I pride myself on being quite careful in my sideline business. I was quite surprised to get your phone call, I must admit," he signed and sipped at his pint, "But I agree, we should get on with our business." He picked up the book and began flipping through the pages, stopping about midway through.

"Come here, I'd like to show you a passage I think you'd find interesting," he said. Mello frowned, then got up from the table, leaned over the man and his book. His eyes widened as he realized the book had a surprise, a silver gun nestled into the right side of the book, which had been hollowed out to accommodate it. Mello's eyes quickly darted around the crowd, noting that no one was paying them the least bit of attention, most deep into their pints or having animated conversations over their dinners.

"You're right, that is quite interesting," he said and sat back down with a smile, "It's just as you described it."

"Pick up your drink and we'll go outside for a bit of a chat by me old lorry. There's an outdoor patio in the back, it's a nice night, and I've always liked having a drink under the stars." He stood up with his pint and headed for the back of the building. Mello nodded, picked up his glass and followed him out.

As it was a rather cool evening, there were only a couple of men out there, having a smoke and a heated discussion about a soccer game.

"Funny, this isn't exactly the type of place I'd expect you to do business in," Mello said as he looked around and the man laughed as he led them to his truck.

"Why, what did you expect, a dark, seedy bar filled with trollops and druggies? You've been watching too much telly, lad. That's where they look for trouble, I don't want any of that, you see."

"Clever," Mello said and reached into his pocket for the money, "Agreed upon price." He said and the man nodded and patted his shoulder after taking it.

"Good boy," he said handing him the book after counting the cash, "It's loaded now, but it's up to you to get more." Mello frowned as he opened the book.

"No more ammo? That's kinda stupid selling me a gun and no ammo with it!" he protested and was surprised when he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled up close to the man's face.

"Watch your mouth lad, it'll be twice as hard getting back with a broken leg," he warned, "You said you were looking for a gun, you said nothing about extra ammo. I only carry what I needs to and you're lucky you're getting the gun at this price." He pushed Mello away from him and then smiled again.

"You're a smart lad, I don't have to remind you that speaking of this would be unfortunate for you do I?" he asked and Mello shook his head, his heart beating in his chest, "This is a small town, word travels quickly and I know where to find you."

"You don't have to threaten me," Mello said, "I'm not stupid, and you may think you know everything about me but you don't. Thanks for the present, Grandad." He said and sprinted away.

"You enjoy that book now boy," the man called after him, "Remember what I told you about it, I wasn't kidding." Mello turned back to him and raised his hand in a salute, then continued to sprint down the street as quickly as he could. He didn't stop until he was safely out of the area, heading towards the main road. He took that moment to catch his breath and calm down. He had gotten away with it; he had the gun and was on his way home without incident. He opened the book and took another look at it; now all he had to do was get back in without being seen and he wasn't worried about that. He started walking again down the road towards Wammy's, stopping every so often to put out his thumb hoping to get a ride so he could get back to Matt faster.

Near couldn't help looking out of the window every few minutes now that it was full dark; he had no idea how long something like this would take, and he was beginning to get concerned. He looked over at Matt who had fallen back asleep after dinner and a little discussion over what was happening with Kira, and he didn't seem the least concerned about Mello's whereabouts. It wasn't unusual for Mello to go out when he got bored, and of course he had no idea what he was doing. 

But Near knew, and he couldn't help but be concerned about it. Regardless of their personal relationship, there was a bond between them that nothing could shake, and that was L. In reality, Near felt no animosity towards Mello, no matter what the blond thought of him; if anything he thought of him as an annoying older brother. He certainly didn't want anything to happen to him, no matter how annoying he could be.

Just as he was about to graduate from concerned to worried, the door to the room opened and the object of his concern waltzed into the room as if he were returning from a trip to the store.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to go out after you," Near told him as Mello closed the door behind him.

"Oh yea, that would have been funny," Mello said with a snicker, "You had no idea where I was going."

"It would not have taken me long to figure it out, knowing what you were going after and what your limitations are," Near answered as his fingers played in his hair, "I take it all went well?" Mello's wide grin told him all he needed to know.

"Perfectly," he answered taking off his hat and coat, placing the book on the bed, "And take a look at this!" He grabbed the book and opened it to its secret compartment, removing the silver gun from its hiding place. Near stared at the gun in Mello's hands in surprise; he wasn't sure what he had expected to see but this gun wasn't it.

"May I?" he asked and Mello nodded then paused for a moment.

"There's bullets in it Snow Queen, don't shoot your foot off." He laughed and handed it to him. Near held it in his hands then turned it over inspecting it.

"Lucky for you the safety is on," the albino genius said with a small smile, "It appears to be a Colt, 9MM. It seems a good choice for you." He handed it back to a surprised Mello.

"I didn't know you knew that much about guns," he said and Near smirked.

"You would too if you'd paid more attention in forensics," he answered and Mello ruffled his hair.

"That's what we have you for," he said as Near pulled away from his attack.

"Mels?" They both turned at the sound of Matt's voice, Mello putting the gun back into the book and moving quickly to his bedside, and Near decided he didn't want to be there when Matt found out about the gun. He picked up a few of his things and went out of the door closing it behind him.

Mello leaned over the bed and gently kissed Matt's forehead before sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as the red head sat up slowly.

"Not too bad, but then Near did feed me pills right before dinner," he said and Mello nodded.

"Looks like the bruising is down on your face too, lips are looking better." He observed and this time Matt nodded.

"Doesn't hurt to talk so much now," he said and then smiled at him, "Maybe you can kiss me in a couple of days!" Mello grinned back at him, but as he saw the results of that beating he got angry again.

"Nothing like this is ever going to happen to you again," he told him, "I've made sure of that." He said and opened the book, pulling out the gun. Matt stared at it and then back at Mello.

"What the hell Mello? Are you out of your mind?" Mello shook his head as he examined the gun.

"No, I'm not out of my mind. This is for protection to insure this never happens again," he said then turned to face Matt, "You understand don't you?" Matt stared back at him, ready to argue and then thought better of it.

"Is this where you went tonight?" he asked and Mello nodded.

"Don't worry, I was really careful, no one knows where I was or what I was doing, and the guy I got it from is really careful, no one in town saw what we were doing." Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You promise me you won't carry it around here, and you won't go shooting anyone just because they give you shit!" he said.

"I promise that I won't ever use it unless I absolutely have to, Matt. But no one's ever going to hurt you like this again and get away with it."

"Mello…if those guys were still here, you wouldn't…" Mello looked away for a minute before he answered.

"I don't know, Matt. I honestly can't answer you for sure." He finally said.

"You know if you do something stupid L won't like it and he'll probably kick you out," Matt warned and Mello nodded.

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Mello. I know how you feel, and in a way it's kinda badass you having a gun like that, but you can't hurt anyone here, you know that!"

"I thought if the rumor gets out that I have one, no one will even think of fucking with me or you anymore. I don't really want to hurt anyone but I will if I have to." Matt sighed and then chuckled, carding through the blonde hair.

"God you're such an asshole sometimes," he finally said, "You got someplace to hide that thing?"

"I charged Near with finding a place, I forgot to ask him. But right now this works pretty well," he said placing it back in the book and shoving it under the bed. Matt slid his legs from the bed and put both feet on the floor.

"Help me out of here, I need a friggin cigarette," he said and Mello put his arm around him and helped him get out of bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a pack and some matches, and holding his arm in front of him and leaning on Mello, they went out of the room and then outside, stopping to sit on the stairs. 

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" he asked Mello as he lit up one.

"Doesn't look too hard, and we all know how to shoot. You understand don't you Matty?" he asked again and the red head nodded as he exhaled smoke.

"Like I said, it's kinda badass, just be really careful Mels, you screw that up and everything's fucked."

"Yea, I know. I don't want to kill anyone, I just want to scare the crap out of them," he said and Matt laughed.

"Yep, that'll do it," he said and they both laughed. Mello reached over and took Matt's free hand and squeezed it. Matt squeezed back as he stared into the blonde's eyes. How could he really be pissed about the gun when it was because of what happened to him that Mello got it in the first place. He would just have to make sure he didn't do something stupid with it, and besides, it was kinda hot thinking about Mello with a gun. It would work out, and once L was back, he'd probably not even think about it any more.


	17. Chapter 17

Genesis 17

 

Near made sure no one else on the stairway as he made his way to the top floor, the one considered the residential floor where Watari's room was. But what he was really looking for was the hidden stairway beyond that, which led to the floor where L's room was.

They hadn't been up there since the last day they had spent with L before he had left for Japan which had been almost a year ago, but he had a need to be there. He knew both Matt and Mello loved and missed L as much as he did; but they had each other to lean on; he had no one. Although they were all connected, and he was closer to them than he was to anyone else; it was only L that he truly felt close to because they were so similar in so many ways. He could feel it when they talked, when they worked together one on one, and he could see it in L's eyes when one of those very rare smiles would grace his features. He had been here since he was three years old, and no one had ever touched him the way L did.

He opened the keypad by L's door, entered the correct code and heard the door unlock. No one knew of the hidden stairway, as students weren't allowed on the residential floor at all, but just in case someone managed to get up here past Watari's room, no one could get into L's apartment without the proper code.

He clutched his favorite robot to his chest as he walked into the room slowly and looked around, closing the door behind him. The apartment looked as if L had just walked out of it; bowls of candy and various snack items were still on the tables and on his desk by his computer. They would all have to be thrown out, it had been almost a year since he'd left for Japan and were probably stale by now. 

He walked over to L's desk and sat down, drawing one knee under him as he sat, dangling the other leg off the chair as his free hand began to twist in his hair. It was eerie seeing all the screens that were always on and running information dark and quiet.

It would be Halloween in a few days, which meant it would also be L's birthday. Near smiled to himself as he remembered the first time they had all celebrated L's birthday together, about a year into their beginning the program. From the look on L's face, it must have been the first time he'd celebrated his birthday in a very long time. It didn't take long for the surprise to turn into enjoyment especially after Watari arrived with a huge cake and ice cream. He sighed as he looked around the room again; that wouldn't happen this year and it saddened him more than he wanted to admit. He wouldn't say it out loud to the other two, but he was more than worried for L's safety; he was actually terrified for him. He was afraid that if L made it through this birthday, it could very easily be his last.

He'd been spending all of his free time following the news stories, listening how everyone was either terrified of Kira or heralding him as the second coming. Mixed in was how ineffectual L and the police were, and even worse, that L was becoming the enemy, that he was trying to stop their god. He had no idea if L had found out how Kira was killing, and even if he did know, how he could possibly stop him. He also knew that he wouldn't stop until he had found out how to stop him unless Kira got him first. He was startled when the first of the tears began to run down his face; his fingers touching his wet cheeks in surprise. Then he just clutched his robot tighter to his chest and continued to cry.

Several days later Roger came looking for them after receiving a phone call. He found Near first in the common room working on a puzzle and had him go into his office; going outside he found Mello playing soccer and grabbed him as he ran by and also brought him inside to his office. Near looked up from his puzzle for just a moment as Mello marched into the office, obviously annoyed.

"What's going on Roger, I haven't done anything and you ruined my game!" Mello complained and was surprised by a voice coming out of the speakerphone on Roger's desk.

"You must excuse Roger for interfering with your game, he was acting under my guidance," the voice told him and he stared in surprise before he reacted, "And this must be novel for you, being called in and not having done anything!"

"L? L is that you?" he asked almost in a whisper as he couldn't believe his ears. Near's head snapped up, the puzzle completely forgotten.

"Yes, I hope you'll forgive me for interrupting your game." Mello ran to the desk, trying to get as close to the voice as he could.

"Are you okay? Are you coming home? Did you catch Kira?" he smiled as he heard L chuckle before answering.

"I can answer yes to all of your questions. Near and Matt, are you there?" Near stood up and walked next to Mello.

"I am here L," he said, "But Matt is still suffering the effects of the beating and remains in bed. It is good to hear that the case is closed. Strange that we did not hear an announcement…"

"We thought it best not to announce that Kira had been captured and stopped. He has a rather fanatic following and it is quite likely that ugly repercussions could happen if it were let out that we have captured him. I feel strongly that in time, once they no longer hear of his exploits, he will retreat into history and be forgotten."

"That's probably a really good idea," Mello said, "But it's gotta piss you off not to be able to announce it to all the idiots who didn't think you could do it!" Mello stated as Near nodded his agreement.

"Those that need to know are aware of it, and I know that it's done. That is all that matters," L answered and was quiet for a moment before adding, "I have a surprise for you when we get back, someone I am anxious for you to meet."

Both boys looked at each other and then back at the speakerphone.

"You're bringing someone home with you? Someone who knows who you are?" Mello asked.

"Yes, he was incredibly instrumental in helping me and the Japanese Task Force track down Kira. I will explain more when we arrive, which should be sometime tomorrow in your time." Mello made a loud whooping noise when he heard how soon L would be home.

"I knew you'd kick Kira's ass, I knew you'd do it!" he shouted as Roger tried to quiet him down. L was quiet a few moments before he continued.

"I must go now and prepare everything for our departure. You can go back to your soccer game now, Mello." he told him and Mello shook his head.

"Screw the game I have to go tell Matt! See you tomorrow L!" he yelled and ran out of the office.

"It will be good to see you again L," Near finally said and he heard L sigh.

"Yes, it will be good after so long," the detective answered, "Good-bye Near." He said and ended the call. Near nodded at Roger and left the office moving quickly to the room he shared with Matt and Mello.

When he got there he could hear the happy noises through the closed door before he went in. Matt was sitting up and hugging Mello as he walked in, and he waved for the white haired genius to join them. He paused for only a moment and then walked over to the bed, and even though Mello rolled his eyes at first, he reached over and included Near in their hug celebrating the good news.

After a few minutes they finally all released each other and Mello sat next to Matt on the bed as Near sat on the floor.

"So, who do you think L's bringing home?" Mello asked and Matt shrugged.

"I guess he must have met someone out there he really likes," he answered and Near nodded as his fingers found his hair.

"Do you think it's like a boyfriend or something?" he asked and the other two looked at each other before laughing.

"What else could it be? He met someone he really likes, but that's so unlike L." Mello said and Matt nodded his agreement.

"I didn't think L ever met anyone on his cases, how could that have happened?" he asked and Mello shrugged.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow," he said and then a frown crossed his face, "You don't think he's going to spend more time with this guy than us?"

"Mello if it is a boyfriend it's going to be different than what he does with us, you can't compare it." Matt cautioned knowing where this could go.

"Yea, well we'll just have to see who this person is and exactly what he's up to. I don't like the fact that he knows L is L either; how do we know he's trustworthy?"

"I would think that if L has decided to bring him here, as well as revealing who he is, he must have already passed L's scrutiny and that is nearly impossible." Near stated and the other two nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to trust him until he proves himself to me, and if he doesn't I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone anything." Mello said, his eyes going to where he'd hidden his gun.

"Mels, don't be stupid. If L trusts him he's got to be okay, and you promised you wouldn't use that!" Matt cautioned following his train of thought.

"I know, but just in case he's managed somehow to get past L, I want to be ready." Matt sighed and nodded, and even Near nodded his agreement. Whoever L was bringing home would have to pass their scrutiny and prove he wasn't out to hurt L, or they'd take care of him.

The next day they barely made it through their classes, their excitement was so great. L hadn't mentioned exactly what time he would arrive, but they assumed it would be later in the afternoon or early evening and the day just seemed to drag on endlessly.

They were all sitting outside; Matt had gotten up with Mello's help, and was now sitting next to him on the stairs, finishing a cigarette, Near on the other side of them, all three determined not to move until they saw that black Mercedes pull up into the driveway.

L was surprised how anxious he was the closer the car got to Wammy's. He glanced over at the young man sitting next to him and sighed. As much as he felt he loved Light Yagami, it wouldn't guarantee that the boys would like him and accept him. Especially when they found out the truth, and he had to tell them. It would be much worse if they found out somehow later on, he was sure it would ruin the relationship he'd worked so hard to have with them. He felt Light grab his hand and squeeze it and he turned to face him.

"I know what you're thinking, and from what you've told me I don't blame you for being a little concerned, but it's going to be okay," he told the detective who nodded and smiled at him.

"It should be, but I am more concerned about what they will do when they find out the truth about you. I have to make sure I explain everything perfectly or they may turn against me," L worried.

"They're not going to turn on you Ryuzaki," Light assured him, "They may be confused, they might even be angry at first, but I think they care about you too much to turn on you."

"They may feel I have betrayed them, betrayed what I am…" Light reached over and held L's face in his hands.

"I am so sorry to put you into this position…" L shook his head.

"This was my decision, you cannot blame yourself," he said.

"Maybe, but it is still my fault for being what I was. I will do whatever I can to make it okay with your heirs, I love you." He leaned forward and gently kissed him. When he pulled back L smiled at him and nodded.

"They will understand, and they will grow to care for you as I do," he stated and Light raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you want that?" he asked and was gratified to hear a small chuckle come from the troubled detective.

"Within reason," he answered and then turned to look out of the window as he realized they were pulling up to the driveway. He could see the three of them sitting on the stairs, and watched as Mello and Near stood up.

Matt stood up slowly and began to walk down the stairs slowly as Near and Mello ran down the stairs towards the car. 

"Ryuzaki!!" Mello shouted as the door opened and a smiling L stepped out. He ran directly into him, his arms reaching around the slightly startled detective.

"Mello, it's good to see you," L said as he returned the hug, then reached out with one arm and beckoned Near to him. The youngster also ran to him, joining Mello in the hug.  
Watari got out of the car after snapping the trunk open, watching the welcome with a smile. He leaned down into the window of the car and nodded at Light.

"Why don't you come out on this side?" he suggested and Light nodded and got out, following him to the trunk to help with the bags.

L looked up from the boys to see Matt walking slowly towards him, his trademark wide grin on his face and his arm in front of his chest as he walked. He let go of the other two and walked towards him. He could still see the bruising on his face from the beating and felt a quick rush of anger. 

"It's about time you remembered where you lived," Matt told him and he gently folded the red head into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and Matt nodded against his chest.

"Nothin' that won't heal," he said and then looked up at his mentor. There was something different about him, a feel that hadn't been there a year ago when he had left them. He seemed…what was the word, easier? The way he hugged him seemed a lot looser than before…something had definitely changed.

"Good, I am surprised and sorry that happened here. We usually have a better group of students that that," he said and Matt grinned at him.

"They can't all be awesome like us," he said and then looked behind L to see the young Asian man with Watari carrying a suitcase, "Is that your new friend?" he asked and L looked behind him and smiled.

"Yes," he answered and gestured for the others to come closer so Matt didn't have to walk any further. Mello and Near ran to him and stood beside Matt, and L smiled at Light who smiled back and came forward as well. He reached out and took Light's hand.

"I want you to meet Light Yagami and Light, this is Near, Matt and Mello." Light smiled at all three, knowing immediately from L's descriptions of them exactly which was which. They all stared at him without speaking at first, and Light felt as if he were being x-rayed, undressed and probed all at once. He released L's hand and bowed to each of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," he said in his best English, "Ryuzaki has talked of you often." Matt was the first to break the silence.

"I hope he didn't tell you everything," he said with a smile, "Otherwise you probably wouldn't have come." Light grinned back at the red head, feeling that he would have the least trouble getting to know Matt. He looked to Near who was staring at him with almost as intense a gaze as L's, his fingers in his hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Light," he said finally, with a small smile, "I look forward to hearing how you helped Ryuzaki catch Kira," he added and the quick look Light gave to L did not go unnoticed by him. Light then looked to the blonde and could feel that this was going to be his biggest challenge. Mello stared at him for a few more moments without speaking; there was something in the young man's eyes he wasn't exactly comfortable with. He looked down at the one large suitcase Light was carrying and back up to the attractive face.

"You travel light for someone moving in," he stated and Light smiled.

"I only brought what I thought I would need immediately," he answered, "The rest of my things I'll send for once I get settled." He answered and Mello nodded.

"Kinda young for a detective," Mello added and ignored the jab in the ribs he got from Matt.

"I'm not, my father is on the police force, and I help out sometimes." Light answered and finally Mello smiled at him.

"That's cool," he said, "Welcome to Wammy's." 

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here." Light answered and once again reached for L's hand.

"Why don't you all help Watari with the luggage and we'll talk more once we're in my apartment," he looked at Light, "We have something we need to talk to you all about." The boys all nodded and ran back to Watari, giving him a hug hello and then grabbing luggage. L watched them and turned back to Light, the uneasiness of what he was about to tell them obvious to the young man.

"It's going to be okay Ryuzaki," Light assured him, "From what I just saw the only person in danger of any backlash to their finding out who I was is going to be me, not you, and I can handle it. I can handle anything as long I'm with you." He leaned forward and gently kissed him just as the boys came back with Watari and the bags.

"No PDA on the grounds, remember?!" Matt said laughing and headed into the building. Mello's eyes narrowed slightly as he walked by them and Near said nothing, merely smiled.

"PDA?" Light asked.

"Public displays of affection," L answered, "It's a rule I gave Matt and Mello, I never expected that I would have to follow it as well." He smiled at Light and then led him into the building.

Light marveled at the spaciousness and beauty of Wammy's. This wasn't what crossed his mind when he thought of orphanages; he always imagined small, cramped, dark hallways and rooms jammed with children dressed poorly and looking unhappy and unfed. The few he did see in the hallways were far from unhappy, dressed normally and seemed to be incredibly friendly. L gave him the basic areas, the common room, a classroom and the cafeteria. He also showed them the boys' room so Light got an idea of what the accommodations were like.

"This is definitely not what I imagined when you told me you grew up in an orphanage," Light said as L led him to the stairs.

"Well, this is not your average orphanage is it?" L answered and Light laughed.

"No, it certainly isn't. Watari certainly is a lot more than he seems. I would love to learn more about his history," Light commented and L stopped and looked at him wide eyed.

"So would I," he said simply and then went through the doors that led opened into a secret staircase and up to where his apartment was.

The boys and Watari were already in his apartment when they arrived; Watari picking up the stale candy bowls and the boys gathered on the couch as they waited for him. He showed Light the bedroom and had him drop his suitcase there before coming back into the main room.

"So, what do you want to talk to us about?" Near asked as they came in.

"First you have to tell us about Kira and how he killed all those people like that!" Matt said and Mello nodded.

"And how you finally outsmarted him!" He added and L nodded, his hands going into his pockets as he stood in front of them.

"Of course, and that will lead into what I need to explain to you," he said sitting in a chair across from them. He drew his knees up to his chest and began to explain, Light sitting on the arm of the chair next to him. He told them of the Death Note, how it worked, where it came from and the fact that Shinigami's truly existed. He also explained how they cornered and tricked Higuchi, finally catching him red handed with the Death Note. He watched as all three of them stared at him as if he had lost his mind, looking at each other and back to him again.

"That's crazy, how can that be real?" Mello asked and Near nodded his head.

"It is the only thing that could possibly make sense, that would explain how Kira could have possibly killed the sheer numbers that he did. What about the second Kira?"

"That was my supposed girlfriend, Misa Amane. Once L destroyed her Death Note, she didn't remember anything about the Death Note or Kira or killing people. Also, there was also her Shinigami to think of, she was very protective of Misa and had he tried to arrest her, she would have killed both of us. We had to promise that she would go free, and since she had no memory of what she had done, we felt it was a small price to pay, especially since we had Higuchi."

"Your supposed girlfriend? What does that mean?" Mello asked making Light and L look at each other.

"She fell in love with me when we first met. I never loved her but she wouldn't take no for an answer." Near thought for a moment and then looked up at L.

"Although it is obvious that Higuchi was Kira at the time you arrested him, he doesn't fit into the original Kira's operations." He stated and L nodded.

"You are absolutely correct. Higuchi was not the original Kira. The original Kira lost his memory and powers once he gave up the notebook in order to escape capture and try to find me. The shinigami then gave the notebook to Higuchi." L answered and all three stared at him.

"Did you find who the original Kira was? What happened to him? Is he dead?" Mello asked and L nodded and reached for Light's hand.

"Yes, I did find the original Kira," he answered and before he could finish Light did.

"I was the original Kira," he stated.


	18. Chapter 18

Genesis 18

 

Watari moved from the back of the room to L's other side, placing one hand on his shoulder to show his support. It seemed to take a moment for what Light had said to sink in, as all three boys simply stared and then finally Mello stood up from the couch, his hands balling into fists as he stared at Light.

"You were the original Kira?" he demanded and Light nodded.

"Yes, I found the notebook outside of my school one day. I took it home and discovered how it worked and decided it was my responsibility to use it to wipe out the criminals in the world, to make it safer for everyone else," he looked away for a few moments before continuing, "I lost control." L reached over and took Light's hand which Light accepted gratefully.

Mello stared at them both in disbelief as did the other two, and Matt could feel the explosion that was taking place inside of the blonde that was about to erupt.

"He was Kira? He was Kira and you brought him here? Why?" Mello yelled as Matt reached for him, to try and calm him only to be pushed away.

"Obviously it is because somehow he grew feelings for the murderer," Near answered, his own anger barely concealed. L took a deep breath, he knew this was not going to be easy, and he had also known that Mello would be the most emotional, although he had not expected the level of anger that was directed at him. 

"Yes, he was Kira and I brought him here. You have every right to be confused, but perhaps if you would allow me to explain…" L began only to be interrupted by the furious blonde.

"How could you do that?", Mello demanded, "You promised to track him down and bring him to justice, not fuck him!" he yelled and turned on Light, "What did you do to him? L would never have done that unless you did something to him!" he then lunged at the young man.

"Mello!" Matt cried in surprise at Mello's attack and grabbed him before he could reach Light, holding him back. He turned to L himself, his own eyes reflecting the confusion he was also feeling.

"He did nothing to me Mello," L said quietly, "It was my own decision once I realized that I…cared for him."

"But you would never let Kira get away with what he did," Mello demanded, "He must have done something to you with that stupid notebook, you wouldn't do that, you're L!"

"You must have known or suspected he was Kira before you felt anything for him," Matt said to L, "How did you let this happen anyway and how do you know that this isn't just part of some plan to kill you and destroy everything and everyone that has anything to do with you?"

L felt as if he had been physically slapped by Mello's words and Matt's question, physically recoiling as the words echoed in the room. Light had jumped to his feet when Mello had lunged forward and stood in front of L. He opened his mouth to defend the detective and heard Watari call his name quietly and then shake his head. Light stopped, understanding this was L's to handle and he shouldn't get involved unless L needed him to.

L felt Watari's hand grip tightly on his shoulder for a moment as he struggled with exactly how to answer before he stood up, his eyes narrowed in anger and hurt.

"He did nothing to me with that notebook, it does not have that type of power. Do you think me so weak that I would risk the lives of everyone here, especially yours, by bringing Light here if I were not sure of what I was doing? Yes, I am L, and as such I thought that I had not only your respect, but that you thought enough of me to realize that if I did allow him to escape arrest and prosecution, it would not have been done easily or without reason. I knew it would be difficult for you to understand, but I did expect you to respect me enough to listen without attacking my integrity," he walked past them to his bedroom and stopped at the door, continuing without turning to look at them, "And now that I realize that is not the case, you need not consider yourselves my heirs any longer, I would not wish to force you to work with someone you do not respect." He then opened the door and went inside, slamming the door behind him.

"L…wait…" Near cried called after him, crawling off the couch and running to the bedroom door before turning around and staring back at Matt and Mello in helpless confusion. Both boys stared at the door and then at each other, Mello's anger draining away as the realization of how upset L was set in.

"I didn't mean to upset him like that," he said turning to face Watari and Light, "I just wanted him to explain…I don't understand how he could…"he stopped short as he saw the barely controlled anger on Light's face, the auburn eyes reduced to slits that almost seemed to glow.

"Care for a murderer like me and let me go unless I did something to him?" Light finished, and then walked forward until he was face to face with Mello and Matt, both of them stepping back the closer as he got to them, "Because he knows I love him more than I wanted to be Kira!" he shouted and then caught himself before he said more and felt Watari behind him, gently touching his shoulder. What he really wanted to tell them was that had he wanted L dead and destroy them he didn't have to come all the way here to do it; he had been on the verge of being more powerful than they could have imagined. But he knew better than to do that with them; he couldn't take the chance of alienating them more than he already had for L's sake. This was more delicate than when he and L had told his father and the task force about their relationship. He stared at the closed door wanting to run in and comfort L, but he had to finish with them first. He took a deep breath before he continued.

"I'm not proud of what I did as Kira; but I'm also not sorry I rid the world of some of the worst criminals there were. I only regret the ones that I killed to save myself from capture when I had lost control over what I was doing, and they will be on my conscious for the rest of my life, but that part of me doesn't exist anymore.

No matter what you may think, I love L and I will spend the rest of my life with him, and try to make up for what I've done. Nothing you three can do or say will change that." He then walked past them and to the bedroom door, opening it and going inside, closing it behind him.

Watari watched him leave then sat down in the chair vacated by L, lacing his fingers together, watching the boys over his glasses as they stared after Light. Near turned to him, his fingers furiously twirling in his hair, his normally stoic face a mass of confusion and upset.

"Watari, what do we do now?" he asked. Watari said nothing at first, continuing to gaze at them. 

"The first thing you have to do is decide whether you still wish to work with L or whether you have decided he is no longer worthy of your respect or your affection," he answered, "Your confusion over the situation is understandable, your behavior towards L is not and you have hurt him deeply. But now you must tell me where you stand." Mello looked up at him, tears falling softly from his eyes. 

"I didn't mean to hurt him," he whispered, "But I don't understand…"

"You have not given me your decision," Watari told him sternly and all three looked at each other.

"I don't think any of us wants to leave L," Matt answered, "We just want to understand how he could have feelings for someone who murdered so many people." Watari nodded and gestured for them to sit down. Once they had he was quiet for a few moments before continuing.

"Had you not been so quick to judgment L would have explained to you what happened, and you would understand but instead you chose to attack L and accuse him of being under some type of influence from Light. I am not sure that I should give you the particulars but because you have chosen to stay in spite of your confusion, I will try to explain. 

First of all, you two are quite aware that there are times when one has no control over what feelings one has or for whom one has feelings for," he said addressing Matt and Mello, making them both look at each other and then to the floor, "That being said, the next thing you must realize is that L did not begin to care for Kira, he began to care for Light Yagami, the young man that was underneath. While under the influence of the notebook and Kira, Light was a cold, calculating and brilliant adversary, sinking deep into the warped idea of his own brand of justice and creating a new world that he would control. But once he had given up the notebook as part of a plan to get close to L and the investigation so he could eventually eliminate L, he lost his memories of being Kira and the murders he committed, reverting to the brilliant young man he had been before, wanting only to help his father's investigation and find Kira."

"How would losing his memory and giving up the notebook help him get close to L?" Near asked.

"He was brilliant enough to realize that once he lost his memories, his non-Kira self would want to help with the investigation and he had the shinigami give the notebook to someone who would use it as he did. He knew that together with L they would eventually find who had the notebook and get it back, and once they did, he would get it and regain all of his memories, and be close enough to L to kill him, but by then he had begun to care about L and no longer wished him dead."

"But Watari, he murdered thousands, maybe even more," Mello argued, "We love L, but how can we accept his just ignoring all of that and not doing what he promised to do?"

"He is not ignoring it, but he inadvertently found the one person that answered all of his needs and was on his level in every way possible in the body of the worst serial killer in human history. Don't think for one moment that L did not try to fight his feelings; but they were handcuffed to each other 24/7 so that Light could be under continuous surveillance and that made it almost impossible to ignore the attraction they felt towards each other. But the decision to not turn Light in when he had concrete proof that he was the original Kira, nearly destroyed him. I watched him agonize over that decision, to fight with what he knew was the right thing to do in the eyes of the world and the law, opposed to what he desperately wanted and needed. He even offered to give up being L, to transfer it all to the three of you as he felt he was doing an injustice to the name and what he has always stood for because he loved Light," Watari turned away from them as he remembered the painful struggle he had witnessed, "I convinced him that if he had found the one person in this world he could love and that loved him, that for once in his life he needed to be selfish and do what he wanted and not what the world wanted. Because in reality, he did what he promised Mello, he captured and stopped Kira; in fact he stopped THREE Kiras, putting the one who did it solely for personal gain in prison. Not to mention destroying the most dangerous weapon known to mankind so no one else would get their hands on it," he looked at the three of them as they now looked at each other and then back at him, "Is it understandable to you now?" he asked.

"Yes," Mello said nodding and looking at Matt and Near who also nodded, "It makes sense now, especially if Light is such a different person when not under the influence of the notebook. I'm just not sure I completely trust him, especially since he seems to have all of his memories."

"Yes, once he got his memories back, L thought it was important that he not forget them. He knows he was Kira and in this way he will not fall back into it by accident somehow. But I assure you, he is keeping that part of him at bay."

"Maybe, but he has to prove it to us," Matt answered and Watari nodded.

"That is understandable, even L didn't expect you to accept him immediately," he admitted.

"What do we do now?" Mello asked and Watari stood up.

"Now you need to apologize to L and let him know that you still hold him in high regard and wish to remain as his heirs," he told them and they all nodded and stood up.

"Thank you , Watari,," Mello said and Watari nodded.

"I only did it for L's sake and because of the extraordinary circumstances," he answered, "But I never expect you to question his integrity again," he warned and they shook their heads in unison.

"We'll go and apologize now, if he even accepts it," Matt worried and Watari smiled at them.

"He'll accept it," he assured them, and went to the front door, "I'm going to make coffee and get him something to eat and I will return shortly." He told them and left them alone to apologize. They turned and went to the bedroom door.

Light had walked in to see L standing by his bed, his back towards the door and painfully bent, his hands jammed deeply into his front pockets.

"L, I'm so sorry," he said going to him and wrapping his arms around him, "But I think they'll eventually come around." L sighed and shook his head.

"I can't be so sure," he said and turned to face Light who was startled at seeing tears in the detective's eyes, "I did not expect them to welcome the news, but I had hoped they would have at least listened. I can't blame them, what I've done goes against everything I've taught them, everything I have stood for," he smiled and gently touched Light's face, "but I am not sorry for what I've done because I love you." Light smiled back and nodded, one hand carding through the raven black hair before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"I love you too, but I don't want to cause this rift between you and your boys. Maybe I should go until they get used to the idea." L shook his head.

"No, after what we've done to be together, I'm not going to let their inability to forgive me destroy this. I care a great deal for them do not misunderstand me, but what I feel for you…" Light pulled him against him, kissing him deeply and trying to convey everything he felt in that kiss. This was the person who had given up so much of himself for him, saved him from himself and kept him alive. He had to let him know how much he loved him for it.

There was a tentative sounding knock on the door, making Light finally pull away from him.

"L? Can we come in?" Mello's voice came through the door. Light looked to L who nodded, then he walked to the door and opened it. The three boys stood at the door, all looking at L for permission to come in. 

"Yes, you may come in," he said quietly and they did, each giving Light a quick glance as they did.

"I'll wait outside unless you think you need me," he said and L shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he answered and Light nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. L appraised each of them coolly, hiding his own feelings behind emotionless eyes.

"What is it you want?" he asked, the coolness in his voice surprising and hurting them at the same time.

"We wanted to tell you that…we're sorry, we…I didn't mean to attack you, I just…I didn't understand." Mello started, his eyes still filled with tears. L stared at him for a moment and then turned away, walking to his dresser and taking a lollipop from a bowl of candy there.

"And what has made you feel differently?" he asked as he unwrapped it.

"Watari explained what happened," Near answered.

"I see," L answered still not looking at them, "You would not allow me the courtesy or the respect I deserve to explain but you listened to Watari."

"That's my fault L and I'm so sorry," Mello told him, "I just over reacted. It's not that we don't respect you, but…but you have to admit that this is the last thing we expected to happen, that you would bring Kira home with you!" he pleaded crying earnestly and L finally turned to face them, noting that all three were in tears. 

"We still want to be your heirs," Matt added, "It never even crossed our minds that we didn't want to. We were just afraid that he'd tricked you somehow, if he had some sort of evil notebook, he could have had anything else! We're so sorry…" L sighed deeply and nodded.

"You were correct to think that of course," he said, "You three know me very well and know how I work. I have taught you to question everything and never take anything at face value. I am afraid my own emotions came into play here, and for that I apologize to you as well. This is also the last thing I would have expected to do, how can I hold it against you that you thought so as well." He held out his arms and the three rushed to him.

Light paced back and forth in the living room, unable to sit still as he wondered what was going on in the bedroom. When L had told him about the boys, he had worried that they'd turn against him once they knew and he had suggested that L not tell them at all, just as he hadn't told his father and the task force. They had both felt the fall out from that knowledge would have not been worth it, especially since they were celebrating the capture of Higuchi. L felt the relationship between he and his father would have been destroyed forever and he didn't want that, it was sorely tested when he was told Light was gay.

L had decided that the boys had to know, that he could no longer work with them hiding that knowledge from them, that their relationship depended on him being honest with them at all times. The high regard they held him in demanded that from him, but he felt that would understand, even if they were angry at the beginning.

But now Light worried that the knowledge had done to them what he'd been afraid it would do to his father, and he worried for L's sake. He tried to think of things he could do to help if it wasn't going well in there, after all it was his fault this was happening in the first place.

He started slightly when Watari returned with a trolley with coffee, tea and snacks. The older man glanced at the closed bedroom door and back at Light.

"The boys are still in there?" he asked and Light nodded.

"Watari what can I do if they don't accept this?" he asked and Watari smiled at him.

"They have accepted the situation, although they are not completely trusting of you," he said and Light smiled happily.

"I can live with that, as long as they don't take it out on L," he said and Watari nodded.

"I am sure in time they will learn to accept you as I have," he handed Light a cup of coffee.

"You've never said what your feelings are on us," Light said as he sipped his coffee.

"My feelings are not important, what is important is what L wants. To be honest I was quite wary at first but over these past few months I feel he made the correct decision, you are good for him in many ways and it cannot be denied that he is happier than I have ever seen him. It is also quite obvious that you do care a great deal for him."

Before Light could answer, the bedroom door opened and the four of them came spilling out of the room.

"I trust all is as it should be?" Watari asked and the trio nodded happily.

"Yea, it's good," Mello said wiping his eyes. He looked at Light and then walked over to him.

"I haven't made up my mind about you yet though," he said and Light nodded.

"That's fine, I understand that and it's up to me to prove myself to you. I am just happy that everything's straightened out between you guys." he smiled at L who walked towards him but then moved to the side when he realized the trolley was there. He immediately reached for the largest slice of cake and then sat down in his chair, knees drawn to his chest and began to eat. The boys ran to him and sat at his feet, shooting questions at him for more information on the case, what did a shinigami look like, were they scary….

Light and Watari watched for a few moments and then Watari smiled at him.

"Come with me Light and I'll give you a full tour of the building so you don't get lost when you venture out of this apartment," he said and Light nodded, stopping at the door for just a moment to take in the sight of L surrounded by his heirs, thinking that maybe everything is going to work out after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

"Gentlemen, I think we should call it a night," Watari's voice rose above the still excited chatter coming from the middle of the room, "L and Light I am sure are quite tired." The boys were still surrounding L as they animatedly talked of the case; Light sitting across from them on the couch after the tour with Watari, answering any questions that were put to him, no matter how uncomfortable they may have been. It was important to him that he let them know he was past all that, and why he had given it up. The trio, on the other hand, were amazed at the cat and mouse game the two had played for so long and it wasn't clear who would have won had the situation been different.

"Yes, I agree," L said standing up, "Our internal clocks are still on Japanese time and we must get this jet lag under control," he reached out for Light who walked across the room and took his hand, "I will see you all tomorrow and be ready to work." He got positive answers from all three and calls of good-night as they headed for the door.

"Good-night Light, hope you like it here," Matt said before going out of the door.

"Good-night, Matt and thank you, I'm sure I'll be very happy here with L and all of you," the young man answered. Matt smiled and nodded, following the other two out of the door. Mello rolled his eyes at Matt as they walked down the hall.

"Good-night Light, hope you like it here," he mocked, "Geez, why don't you just kiss Kira's ass while you're at it!" Matt stopped walking and turned on him.

"What do you want me to do? L loves that guy, he wants us to like him. I'm just trying to do what L wants. Besides, Watari wouldn't let him near L if he thought he was still a threat and you heard what he said." Mello sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, I heard. But he's got to prove it to me; I don't trust him yet," he said and started walking again.

"I am not 100% sure where I stand at this point either," Near said, "It isn't that I think he wants to hurt us, I'm just not sure that his Kira self is gone for good. I don't understand exactly how it took him over. What stops it from coming back?" Mello nodded his agreement.

"For once I agree with you Snowball," he said "We gotta keep an eye on him until we're sure Kira doesn't come out again coz if he does the first thing he's gonna want to do is kill L." They had reached their room and walked in, with Mello going to the hiding place that had been prepared for his gun.

"And if he even looks like he's going to hurt L, I'll kill him," he said as he pulled the silver gun from it's hiding place.

"Mello, you can't even joke about that," Matt said, "No matter what you gotta remember L loves Light!" he stressed again.

"I know," Mello answered still playing with the gun, "And I'm not going to do anything unless I have to. If he hurts L, or any of us, I'll make sure he never does it again."

"How are we going to keep an eye on him? We don't know what's going on in L's apartment?" Near asked.

"No, but Watari does," Matt answered, "He's got cameras all over L's apartment. Light won't be able to spit with him knowing."

"That's good," Near answered and then nodded, "For L's sake I hope Light stays the way he is. L's never cared for anyone before, if something goes wrong with this, it would devastate him." The three looked at each other and sighed.

"Yea, it would," Mello agreed, "And that would give me even more reason to kill him."

"Come on, let's give Light the benefit of the doubt," Matt begged, "This can't be easy for him either; he heard how we feel about him, he knows he's got to prove himself to us. The way you guys are behaving he could walk on water and heal the sick and you'd still shoot him!" They all looked at each other again and burst into laughter.

"Yea, maybe you're right," Mello finally said and began to put the gun away, "I won't provoke him, but he still has to prove that he's got Kira under control." 

"Agreed," Near said as he sat down on his bunk, "After everything that's happened today, I'm exhausted." He proved the point by peeling off his clothes and climbing under the covers.

"Me too," Matt said and looked over at Mello who was still fussing with the gun, "Come on Mello, either fuck it or come to bed." He said laughing, slowly sliding his pants off before sitting on the bed. Near hid his amusement behind a pillow covered in toys as Mello's face filled with color. He slammed the gun back into it's place and stormed over to Matt, whose laughter increased once he saw the color of Mello's face.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I didn't' mean to interrupt!" he laughed as Mello jumped on the bed beside him.

"You better be glad you're already hurt because I'd kick your ass otherwise!" Mello yelled at him which only made Matt laugh harder.

"No you wouldn't, you adore me remember?" he said and batted his eyes. At this Near groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Mello stared at Matt for a minute and then just burst into laughter.

"Yea, for some stupid reason I do," he kissed him softly then reached over to the lamp on the bedside table and turned it off, kicking off his shoes and clothes, then helping Matt with his so he didn't hurt his still sore ribs.

"Goodnight assholes," he said as he climbed into his bunk, turned over, and quickly fell asleep.

Over the next several days all three took turns keeping eyes on Light, watching everywhere he went when he wasn't with L in between classes, while he kept himself busy when L was working. This was noticed by both L and Light, who were not surprised at all, and welcomed the scrutiny, feeling the more they learned about Light, the sooner they'd come to trust him. When Light wasn't with L, he spent a lot of time in the library and getting to know his way around the orphanage and the people in it, as well as the children. He wanted to know everything about L's life, and he felt learning about Wammy's was definitely the first step. He even ate some of his lunches in the cafeteria, joining the trio at their table, thinking the more time he spent with them, the better. He knew how important they were to L, and he would do whatever he had to in order to make them realize he was not a threat to them or to L.

One Saturday afternoon after a snow storm which dropped at least two feet of snow, Light and L watched from the balcony as the children frolicked in the freshly fallen fun; everything from snow angels to snow balls fights taking place below them. As they watched, they saw three familiar figures run out into the snow as well and they couldn't help laughing when the blonde one grabbed the white haired one and threw him into a snow bank, watching him all but disappear in the like colored surroundings. If it weren't for the dark color of his coat he would have been nearly invisible. The red head, still moving gingerly, nearly doubled over in laughter, and even the one thrown into the snow couldn't help laughing as he reached out a hand for assistance; the blonde surprisingly being the one to help.

"Come on, let's join them," Light said as he took L's hand and squeezed it, "You can take a break, and how often do you get this chance?" L opened his mouth to protest but as he looked down again and saw his trio beginning to build a snowman, he sighed and agreed. He had lost a year with them to the Kira case, he wanted to make up for lost time. He smiled at Light and nodded.

"I think that's a good idea," he said pulling Light away from the window, "I'm sure Watari can find the proper footwear in your size, let's go."

Mello and Near worked on rolling a pile of snow into a ball, large enough to be the bottom of the snowman. Matt was supervising with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and was happy to see Mello and Near working together, even if it was just a snowman.

"Come on Snowball, put your back into it," he said laughing, "This is probably more exercise than you've had in your entire life!" Near looked up at him, his pale skin uncharacteristically pink from the cold and exertion and smiled.

"Perhaps. But I believe the exercise your mouth gets supercedes what I'm doing."

Mello fell over in the snow laughing at the surprised look on Matt's face at being schooled by Near, while Near smirked and went back to working on the snowman's base.

As Mello struggled to stand back up, a snow ball flew through the air past Matt and smacked Mello in the back of the head. 

"What the FUCK!?" the blonde yelled and whirled around ready to destroy whoever had thrown it, until he realized the person standing behind him, patting another snow ball into shape in his hands, was L.

"Problem Mello?" L asked as he gently packed the snow ball.

"Did you just hit me with a snowball?" Mello asked and was immediately pelted with another one as L let the one in his hand fly.

"No. Why do you ask?" he answered nonchalantly. Light laughed as he picked up a pile of snow and created his own snowball.

"Ryuzaki, that's not very nice," he said as he formed it, "Throwing snowballs just isn't the proper thing to do." He finished and tossed the snowball at Near, the snowball crashing against the back of the boy's coat. Matt burst out laughing, only to smacked with the next snowball created by L.

"Oh, you guys asked for it!" Mello said running to the nearest tree for cover, scooping up snow as he did. Near took off in the other direction and Matt held up his hands in surrender.

"I can't run and hide so I give," he said. L walked up to him and frowned looking at the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm not sure I approve of this habit you've picked up since I've been gone," he said and Matt shrugged.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. L smiled as he made another snowball.

"You are excused from the fight due to your injuries, and as far as the smoking, try not to do it in front of the younger children or in my apartment." Before Matt could answer snowballs flew past him pelting both Light and L followed by the sound of Mello and Near's laughter. L and Light looked at each other and began to scoop snow in earnest, chasing both boys and throwing a barrage of snowballs.

The fight lasted until all four were out of breath from laughing and covered in snow. They then turned their attention to the half finished snowman, the task now going much faster now that they were all working on it. It seemed in no time they had finished and were scouring the area for items to use as buttons, nose, mouth and eyes.

The boys skirted around the half frozen lake and into the woods coming back with an assortment of rocks and sticks for decorating. Matt finished off the mouth and stuck one of his cigarettes at the end, while Mello added a piece of his chocolate to one of the stick arms to make it look as if it were holding it. 

"Wait, there's something missing," Light said as they admired their masterpiece, and removed his scarf, wrapping it around the neck of the snowman.

"That looks awesome," Mello said then frowned, "We need something for his head," he looked around, "I know, I'll grab some dead leaves, we can make some crazy hair!' he said taking off towards the woods.

"I think you've made great strides with the boys today," L said to Light as he brushed snow from his coat.

"I hope so, I know I'm having fun," Light answered and smiled as he noted the color in L's face from the cold, "You look really hot in the cold," he said and then laughed at the face L made in response.

"Hey look! I found a bunch of them, this should be awesome!" Mello called from across the lake and began to run across it to get to them.

"NO! Don't run across the lake it isn't frozen enough yet!" L yelled but Mello's response was to laugh and move faster as he neared the other side.

"It's fine!" he called back, "See! It's…" and suddenly with a loud snap the ice beneath him began to crack.

"Mello!" L yelled and ran towards him, "Don't move I'll…" before he could finish Light had removed his coat and ran past him towards the frightened blonde on the rapidly cracking ice.

"Light…" L called to him, his fear increasing as he realized what Light was going to do.

"Tell security to bring rope and blankets in case I can't get to him!" he called behind him, knowing the ice was not going to hold for very long. L grabbed his cell phone and did what Light asked, moving closer to the lake, Matt and Near directly at his heels.

"Mello, I want you to stand still, I'm going to try to get to you from over here where the ice is still intact; try to slide across slowly towards me. Don't worry, if the ice breaks I'm right here, I'll get you, hold your breath and just don't panic."

"Okay," Mello answered and slowly outstretched his arm to meet Light's as he very slowly slid towards him. Just as they touched, the ice began to crack all around them. He looked up at Light as they tried to move faster and not crack anymore ice but they couldn't move fast enough. The ice below them broke completely and they plunged into the icy water, Mello's heavy coat quickly dragging him down.

"Mello!" Matt yelled and tried to run towards the lake in spite of his injuries, but L grabbed him and held him where he was.

"It will do no good to put yourself in danger, Light is there and security is coming," he said, glad to be able to hold on to Matt to keep himself from running as his own heart was racing in fear.

Light grabbed Mello by his coat and pulled him up, lifting his head up above the freezing water, trying to ignore the feeling of icy knives stabbing into him. He tried to control the automatic gasping for breath from hitting the cold water, as he held onto Mello who was twice as heavy because of his coat. From the shore security had come running, bringing rescue ropes and blankets that L had requested.

"Oh shit…shit…shit!!" Mello cried trying to catch his breath, the sudden and extreme cold of the water more painful than he could have ever imagined. Light could see the panic growing in the boy's eyes and knew he had to find something to make him focus on.

"Hold on to me," he said as commandingly as he could under the circumstances as he held on to Mello, "They're going to throw ropes to us, you need to hold on to me and move your legs so you stay afloat." Mello tried to nod, the extreme cold getting to him as he wrapped his arms around Light. 

Within a few moments, Light had grabbed the ropes that were thrown to him and wrapped them around both of them before losing feeling in his fingers and hands and trying to hold tightly as the men on the ground pulled them through the ice and out of the water. He felt Mello's hold slip as they finally landed on solid ground and realized he had passed out. L called Wammy as the two were being pulled to shore, telling him what happened and to make sure the infirmary was ready for them.

Once out of the water, Mello's waterlogged coat was removed and both he and Light were bundled in blankets.

"Take him first, he's passed out, I'm fine!" Light argued as they bundled him up as well.

"He's being taken care of Light, but you need to be taken care of too, so be quiet!" L told him and held him as they were both transported quickly into the building and to the infirmary with Matt and Near on their heels.

Later, Watari stood beside L as he sat at Light's bedside, running his fingers through the still damp auburn hair as the teen rested beneath heated blankets that covered up to his head. Mello lay across the hall from him in the children's ward under his own heated blankets, Matt and Near sitting at his bedside. When Light opened his eyes, L helped him sit up, as Watari brought him a cup of hot sweetened tea to help him warm up and fight the mild hypothermia.

"Thank you for saving Mello," L told him as he watched him swallow the tea, "But don't you ever do anything like that again." Light grinned up at him.

"Try and tell me that you weren't about to do the same thing if I hadn't passed you," he said trying not to shiver and L sighed.

"That is beside the point, Mello is my responsibility, not yours." Light shook his head and reached out with one hand to take L's.

"I love you, so he is our responsibility," he corrected, "And I couldn't imagine you hitting that cold water. You don't have enough weight to fight the cold."

"I would think you knew by now that I am heartier than I appear," L stated squeezing Light's hand and then putting it back under the blanket, "And I love you too." He leaned down and kissed him, noting the slight shudder he felt when he did.

"When can I leave here, I feel fine," Light complained and L shook his head.

"Your body is still below its normal temperature, which is why I just felt you shudder, but it is rising and should be back to normal soon. Until then you will stay right where you are and you will rest, at least overnight." He leaned forward and and kissed him gently again, "I'm going to speak to Mello, I'll be right back."

"I'll stay with him until you return," Watari told him as he took the empty tea cup and L nodded his thanks. As he neared Mello's room he could hear him arguing with Matt about drinking the tea.

"You will drink that tea immediately," L told him as he neared the bed, "Your body temperature is not where it should be, and you will finish that tea and then lie still under those heated blankets until it is. You are lucky you did not end up in hospital having your blood removed, warmed and given back to you."

"But I want to go to my room!" Mello complained as L stood over him.

"You need to remain here until the doctor tells you that you may leave," L told him sternly, and then smiled as he reached down and moved strands of hair from the blonde's face.

"I would also appreciate it if you did not worry years from my life again," he said and Mello smiled up at him.

"You were worried about me?" he asked and L rolled his eyes.

"Yea, he's a genius," Matt said laughing as L sat next to Mello on the bed.

"Yes, I was worried about you and I am still concerned which means you will do everything you need to do to get well, such as finishing that tea."

"Can't I have hot chocolate instead?" he asked and L smiled.

"I'll see to it," he said and stood, "And after you have your hot chocolate you will rest, promise?" Mello nodded and L turned his attention to Matt and Near.

"You two need to get back to your room as well and rest."

"I'm going to stay here with Mello," Matt said, "There's an empty bed I can use." L nodded, knowing he was going to do the same next to Light.

"I guess I'll go then" Near said and stood up, "I had fun today before everything happened, and I'm glad you're okay," he said to Mello and then to L's surprise walked over to Light's room.

"I think it was really awesome what you did today," he said to the young man, "I don't think anyone who was out to hurt us would save one of us by putting himself at risk. Good-night, Light." Light stared after the white haired genius in surprise as L came back to his side.

"If nothing else, it appears you have finally proven yourself to them," he said and Light nodded.

"And that was the last thing on my mind, but I'm happy it worked out that way," Light said and then gasped when he looked up to see a very shaky Mello coming to his side, Matt holding him up.

"I tried to keep him in bed, but he insisted he had to talk to Light," Matt said.

"What are you doing out of bed!" L demanded as he stood up taking the weight of Mello off of Matt.

"I wanted to tell Light thank you," Mello said looking at Light, "You didn't have to run out there on that ice and fall into the water with me. After what I said to you the other night, and everything, I don't know why you bothered, but thank you anyway."

 

"Yea, thanks Light, really," Matt added and Light smiled.

"It was my pleasure Mello," Light said, "Contrary to what you might believe, I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"I know that now, and I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time before." He began to falter and L picked him up.

"That was very good of you Mello, but now it's time to go back to bed," he carried the boy back to his bed and bundled him back up under his blankets, threatening him with dire consequences if he moved from it again, and leaving Matt in charge. He walked back over to Light and lay down next him, holding him against his own body for additional warmth.

"It appears everything is going to be fine now," he whispered and kissed the top of Light's head. Light nodded and buried his head in L's neck.

"I'm really glad," he said, "I love you." 

"I love you too Light," L whispered and held him tighter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis – 20
> 
> Hi everyone!!! First of all, let me apologize profusely for not realizing that the final chapter was never added here. It's on fanfic.net and DeviantArt but I just realized that it was not here. This chapter will bring “Genesis” to a close. It has almost reached the point of “Putting it All Together” so this is a good place to come to an end, and I’ve done what I set out to do, give my idea of how they became L’s heirs, and how they dealt with L bringing Light back home with him. I hope you enjoyed it!!

Genesis 20

 

“What do you mean you’re moving to Japan? What the hell?” Mello spoke for all three of the heirs when he questioned the news that had just been given to them. It had been over a year since L had returned to them after the Kira case, bringing Light Yagami with him.

And now that they considered him part of the family, now that they all felt everything was settled, their studies were going well, and it seemed everything was just short of perfect, L had just told them that he and Light had decided to move back to Japan so that Light could finish his schooling and join the NPA as he had always planned to do before finding the Death Note. 

They were all gathered in L’s apartment as usual for case studies, but L had told them he needed to speak to them as soon as their studies were over. As they had sat on the floor in front of him, he gently told them of his and Light’s plans, meeting with the opposition he had expected. Wammy sat at the other end of the room silently sipping a cup of tea. Although he said nothing, his support of L’s decision was obvious.

“I know this is a great surprise to all of you,” L said calmly, “But we both believe that would be the best place for us. We have discovered that this isn’t the best place for Light, it doesn’t afford him opportunities for his future, and I believe it would be better for us as a couple to have more private surroundings. Now it’s not going to be right away, there’s so many things that have to get done, including renovating our floor of the building we’re going to move into so its still months away.”

“But all the way to fucking Japan?” Mello asked and then turned to Light, “You can finish your schooling here, Oxford isn’t that far away from here, and you could become a police officer here!” he told him.

“While all of that is true,” Light said, “If I’m going to finish my schooling, I’d rather finish where I began without having to deal with shipping records, redoing classes, making amends for the differences in language and methods of teaching. And being a member of the NPA has been something I always planned for, from the time I was a child. Although it was L’s idea to do this, I can’t say that I’m not excited about it and really looking forward to it. I am sorry that it involves hurting you three, I wish there were another way.”

“But what about your work, L? Your base is here!” Matt said and L nodded.

“And it will always be here, but I can work anywhere, which I’ve done from locations all over the world.” L told him, Mello got up and walked over to the couch where L was sitting, placing his hands on the detective’s knees, staring at him with tear filled eyes. 

“You’re willing to just leave us…forever…because Light wants to be a policeman? You’re choosing him over us?” he asked and L sighed and shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you forever, I could never do that, you all mean too much to me. Once we get settled I will send for you to visit, and we will come back here to visit, especially on holidays. Mello, I am not choosing Light over you, that would be impossible for me to do, choose one over the other because you are in different places in my life. What I am choosing is to do what I can to nurture a relationship I never imagined I would have, to do whatever it is I need to do to make this work but please don’t think this is easy for me either.”

“We could come with you! If we’re not with you L, how can we continue to learn to be you?” Matt asked, his eyes also filling with tears. L moved from Mello to the redhead.

“I will not physically be here every day, but you can talk to me any time you need to, ask me anything at any time. I must now do what I think is best for my life with Light, the three of you are fine, you have your entire futures ahead of you, and it doesn’t all involve being my heirs. You still have your studies and I will continue to send you casework to solve and study. We can work together via computer, so nothing will change, except I will not physically be here all the time, which in reality I really wasn’t anyway. As I said, we will communicate via computer and phone; and I repeat I will still be available to you any time you need me, I promise you.” He turned to Near who had said nothing, but was twirling his fingers furiously in his hair, his eyes cast downward as he listened, sitting with one leg under him and the other outstretched on the floor. L moved from Matt over to where the white-haired genius sat and squatted in front of him.

“I have heard nothing from you Near, it is important I also hear your feelings on this,” he said and Near looked up at him. L stared into large dark eyes that were mirrors of his own, giving him no clue as to how he felt.

“You must do what is best for you and Light,” he said, “I understand the reasoning, of course. “ he stood up and walked towards the door, “It doesn’t mean, however, that I like it anymore than Matt and Mello do.” He finished and opened the door. L stood up and walked behind him.

“Near…” he began and the boy turned and ran into him, throwing his arms around the startled detective. The other two also ran to him, wrapping their arms around him as well. 

Light watched for a few moments and then stood up and went to them. He felt guilty that all of this was because of him; he had begun to care for the boys as well and it also bothered him that they were leaving them, but he did also really believe it would be better for their relationship if they left and really began to live on their own as well, and nothing meant more to him than that. He needed to know that they didn’t hold it against him, so he reached down and touched Mello’s shoulder.

Mello turned and looked at him, and at first shrugged his shoulders so that Light’s hand fell from him. He stared at L’s partner with a mixture of hurt and anger and Light sighed and lowered his head, not surprised that Mello was angry with him.

“It’s your fault he’s leaving us,” Mello yelled at him, “L wouldn’t go anywhere if you weren’t here!” 

“Mello…” L began and Light shook his head, and looked at Mello, his hands clenched in fists, tears still running down his face. Light leaned down, making sure his eyes were locked with Mello before he spoke.

“You’re right, it is because of me that he ‘s leaving and because this hurts you I’m really very sorry. This was a gift from L to me, and even though I’m also sorry to have to leave you guys, I’m not sorry about us leaving here and making a life together. L means more to me than anything in this entire world and I want to do everything I can to make him happy. Yes, the original reason was to allow me to continue with my life the way I had planned it before…everything happened, but it’s also for L too. You know he’s lived his entire life in service to others and alone, and he will continue to do his work, but this is the first time he’s actually doing something for himself, something that makes him happy other than his work, and he’s not alone. He wants to build a new life with me, it’s not going to be easy and it will be better if we’re in our own place. I know you’re sad to see us leave, but can’t you also be glad for L being happy?”

Although Mello really wanted to blame the young man for taking L away from him, he really couldn’t when he saw the sadness in Light’s eyes as he stared into his own, the desire to be understood. Mello couldn’t deny that he had also begun to care for L’s partner, especially after he had risked his own life to save him from the ice. He admitted to himself that was also part of the problem, his caring about Light and now he was leaving. He turned and looked at L who was looking at him, his eyes wide as he waited for his response, and he realized that Light was right. L had been alone all his life; he certainly deserved someone to make him happy. Then he looked at Near and Matt who were also looking at him, waiting to see which way he was going to go. He turned his gaze back to Light who was waiting patiently for his answer, and he nodded slowly.

“Yea, I guess I can be glad for L,” he said, “And for you.” He then wrapped his arms around Light’s neck. 

Matt and Near also moved from L after a few moments and went to a very surprised but grateful Light as well. L watched for a moment, then looked at Light with a relieved smile, that Light returned. This had been difficult, but he felt that the boys understood, and would accept it. For someone who had accepted that his entire life would be spent alone, he now had a family and their happiness meant everything to him. L turned to Wammy who had stayed out of it; letting both young men handle the boys on their own and was glad to see an approving nod from him. Wammy finished his tea and stood, walking over to where the boys and Light were.

“I think it is time we all retired for the evening,” he said after giving them time to bond again with Light. The boys nodded and then turned back to L, all three hugging him again. After a few minutes they wished them all goodnight and left the apartment.

“That actually went a little better than I thought it would,” Light said as he watched L move towards the bedroom; worry still etched on his face.

“Yes, perhaps,” he said then turned to Light, “What you said to Mello probably helped the most, thank you for that.” Wammy nodded his agreement.

“I agree, Light. You made them realize that it wasn’t simply a decision for your benefit, but also for L’s. I am going to retire for the evening myself, good-night.” He said and as he walked past Light, he gently squeezed the young man’s should with a warm smile, and left the apartment. Light followed L into the bedroom and watched with concern as L climbed on their bed, but sat curled in a ball, worrying at his thumb with his teeth. Light sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back, trying to relax him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, “Don’t you feel it went okay, that they understand?” L nodded but then released a deep sigh.

“Although I believe that, I am plagued by the past, afraid that one or more of them are not truly dealing with it well, that I have hurt them more than I realize. It has happened before, the results being…the worst possible scenario.” 

“I know something happened to your first heirs, but you’ve never told me exactly what happened. Maybe if you told me I could help…” L shook his head and leaned against Light’s shoulder, relaxing his legs and stretching them out on the bed.

“I am not sure I will ever be able to tell you exactly what transpired, it is nearly impossible for me to voice what happened; I’m sorry.” He apologized and Light kissed the top of his head.

“I understand; but whatever happened L, it appears to me that they’re fine. They are disappointed, they are upset and understandably so, but I don’t see that they are in such despair that you need to worry about them. We’ve got time before we leave, months I’m sure, and we’ll keep an eye on them. We should spend a lot more time with them, and be aware of how they’re behaving then, and if you see anything suspicious you can address it right away. How does that sound?” L nodded again and then wrapped his arms around Light’s neck.

“Thank you,” he said then leaned up and kissed the teen, “I love you, Light.” Light smiled down at him, glad to see his features smooth out as he relaxed.

“I love you too,” he answered then gently pushed L away from him and onto the bed.

“Now I know exactly what to do to relax you even further.” He said lying on top of him and kissing him deeply. L moaned softly into the kiss, allowing Light complete dominance of it, sucking his tongue into his mouth greedily. Light released him from the kiss and ran a hand through his hair.

“Trust me, they’re going to be fine,” he said again then slid his hand under L’s shirt, “And so will we.” He kissed the detective again, and then sat up, pulling the shirt up and over L’s head, and then leaned back down, raining kisses on the porcelain skin.

Once back in their room, all three threw themselves on their beds, Matt lying next to Mello on his.. All of them were quiet for a while; quietly releasing what tears they had left.

“This really fucking sucks,” Mello said finally and the other two agreed.

“Just as we were getting used to him being here all the time he hits us with this,” Matt said.

“Well, he did say it would be months before they actually left,” Near reminded them, “It’s not as if they’re going to leave tomorrow. We still have plenty of time…”

“Thanks Mary Sunshine, I remember what he said,” Mello said sitting up, “It doesn’t make it any better.”

“No, but at least he gave us enough warning. He could have just waited until they were ready to go and said “sayonara” like he does when he leaves on cases,” Matt added and Near snorted.

“Ironic you used the Japanese word,” he said and in spite of themselves they all laughed.

“It’s gonna be just like when he was gone for the Kira case all over again, only this time he’s never coming back,” Mello complained, “What was the point of bringing Light here and getting us to like him if he was just going to leave anyway?”

“No it’s not going to be anything like that,” Matt told him,” “And they didn’t know it wasn’t going to work for Light being here, but I guess I can understand how it would be boring for him. For him to be Kira and almost getting away with it he has to be brilliant, and what good is it doing him here surrounded by a bunch of kids? Besides L said we could talk to him anytime we want and if we use the computer we can see him. He said he’d send for us when they’re settled, and that he and Light will come back and visit on holidays. I hate it too; I like being able to run upstairs and see him, but it’s better than it was when he was fighting Kira and we never knew if he were alive or dead.” Mello nodded and then laughed.

“Yea, now he’s fucking Kira instead of fighting him,” he said and they all laughed. Matt watched Mello carefully as the laughter subsided. He had been pleasantly surprised when Mello had agreed with Light instead of fighting with him, showing that he was learning to curb his outbursts and think before he acted. They all loved L, but he knew for Mello it was so much deeper than for he and Near. Although he and Near would be upset when L did finally leave, he was concerned at how Mello would really deal with it when L finally walked out of that door. He leaned over and quickly kissed Mello’s cheek, much to the blonde’s surprise. Mello leaned up on his elbows and attacked Matt’s mouth.

“Oh come on,” Near groaned from his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

“Keep watching you might learn something,” Mello said laughing at his discomfort then kissed Matt again. In answer, Near pulled all the blankets over his head along with the pillow, causing the other two to break into new peals of laughter.

The next several months were filled with long hours in L’s apartment after regular classes. Not only because there was so much to work on, but because they knew their time with his constant company was growing shorter. Both L and Light took some of that time when they were supposed to be working as time to have fun; there were overnights in L’s living room as if they were camping, complete with tents made from blankets and s’mores made in the fireplace. 

As the weather got warmer, there were more excursions outside the walls of the Wammy’s House, including trips to London to Scotland Yard, The Tower of London, The National Museum and even Madame Tussaud’s…with L coming up with reasons as to why these places were related to cases in the beginning, and then just allowing them to enjoy themselves. 

During this period, L refused any case that would take him away from Wammy’s, not wanting to leave the boys any sooner than necessary, something he had talked over with Wammy and he was in complete agreement. He continued to worry that if he didn’t do this properly, another situation such as what happened with his original heirs could arise, despite Wammy’s assurances that it would not. He reminded the worried detective that none of the trio had any of the emotional or mental problems A and BB had, and that he had nurtured their relationship so well that it just wasn’t a feasible outcome. But his assurances did little to assuage L’s worry, and he continued to be concerned, watching each boy carefully for any signs of possible distress.

L made sure that each of their birthdays were major occasions, including L’s on Halloween; and as they prepared for Christmas, Wammy returned from the last of several trips to Tokyo over the past months to assess the progress of their apartment and told them everything was finally ready.

When the boys came up for the evening, they immediately knew the departure was imminent as there were boxes throughout the apartment along with several pieces of luggage. L was obviously waiting for them, as he stood from his desk as soon as they walked into the room. They made their way towards him, continuing to look around.

“The apartment is ready?” Near asked looking around and L nodded.

“Yes and we will be leaving as soon as Watari can get my plane ready, which should be within 48 hours,” he answered

“I see,” he answered quietly and nodded. Matt grabbed Mello’s hand and squeezed it, as the blonde continued to look around the room.

“But you haven’t packed your computer and the other equipment,” he asked confused and L smiled.

“That is because I am leaving them here for you three to use,” he said, “I am only taking my laptop, information that is pertinent to the cases I am working on is there. But I wanted to leave the rest here for you to continue to use in your studies, and for me to be able to contact you and you to contact me. Also, you will need these things when I ask you to assist me.” The three of them stared up at him in surprise.

“Assist you?” Mello asked, “You’re going to ask our help?” L nodded with a smile.

“You are at a level now where I feel you are perfectly capable of doing things for me. I will call and ask you to work on certain aspects of certain cases, to garner information or run diagrams and plans. It will be easier for you if you do it with equipment you are already familiar with. It will also add to your education if you continue to be in the environment you ‘re used to. Watari will connect with you, send you the information you need and you will continue to work with him as you have before, and I will do the same when necessary and when I am able. You will graduate soon, and I expect you to begin working on your own cases soon.” The boys exchanged excited looks and then looked back at the equipment.

“L…this is so cool!” Mello finally said and then hugged him. Light came out of the bedroom with another piece of luggage and smiled at what he saw.

“I take it you told them your plans of leaving everything here?” he asked and L nodded.

“It appears to have gone over well,” he answered with a laugh, “They appear pleased now, but after the work starts coming in, they will wish I had taken it all with me!” Matt sat at the main keyboard, flexing his fingers over it.

“I can’t wait to get into this,” he said, “I know you have software that others don’t even know exist!”

“Which is why we will spend the rest of my time before I leave making sure you are up to speed with everything here; beginning now.” L answered moving out of the way so the other two could get to the desk. 

Light smiled as he watched them eagerly examine everything as L pointed out what the functions were; the sadness that had been on their faces replaced with the excitement of knowing they would be still working with L and on his equipment. When L had brought up the possibility of doing this, he knew the boys would love it, and possibly lessen the pain of their leaving, and was glad to see he was correct. He went back into the bedroom to finish packing.

Two days later they had shipped the boxes on ahead of them, along with the Mercedes by ship. They were loading their luggage into the rental car Wammy had procured to take them to the airport as the boys watched from the steps of the building.

“We’re not going to cry, right?” Matt asked as they watched them load the car, “It’s not gonna help anything and it’s only gonna make them feel worse.” 

“Doesn’t do any good anyway, they’re still leaving us,” Mello answered and Near nodded slowly, holding a favorite robot tightly against his chest.

“They’re allowed to have a life without an orphanage full of children around them all the time,” he said and Matt nodded his agreement as he lit a cigarette.

“You know they can only act like a couple when they’re in L’s apartment, there’s always kids everywhere else.” He said and Mello looked at him.

“Never stopped us,” he said and Matt laughed. “That’s coz we’re assholes and don’t give a fuck,” he said and they both laughed.

“It appears they’re done loading the car,” Near said and stood up making his way over to where L and Light stood. L turned and watched them walk to them, struggling to keep control of his own emotions. He felt Light grab his hand and squeeze it gently, silently letting him know he was right there with him.

“Thank you for helping us bring the luggage down,” he said when they were facing him, “We had more than I imagined we did.” Mello laughed.

“Yea, two huge bags were just your white shirts and jeans,” he said, “you could open a store with all of those!” They laughed, and then watched as Wammy walked over to the boys himself.

“Now, simply because I am not here does not mean you shirk you studies, or set fire to Roger’s office,” he said and the three of them laughed again.

“Come on Wammy, Roger’s such a twat,” Matt said lighting a cigarette, “He makes it too easy to terrorize him, he always deserves what he gets.”

“Nonetheless I don’t wish to get phone calls about your behaviour, at least keep it at a minimum.” He said then reached out and ruffled Matt’s hair. Matt reached around and hugged him; he was like a grandfather to him, to all of them, and he would miss him almost as much as he would miss L. Wammy received hugs from the other two as well, then smiled at them and went to the driver’s side of the car.

“When we are airborne and at the right altitude, I will contact you so make sure you’re in my office in a couple of hours,” L told them, “If I don’t reach you I’ll call your cell phones, and remember no cell phones during school hours.” He said and they all nodded, “I wish to get you started on something so you don’t think you can just slack off now that I am not here to crack the whip.”

“We’ll be there Ryuzaki,” Near said quietly and L nodded. Light went to them and hugged each one to him.

“Try not to hate me for this,” he said to Mello when he got to him.

“I don’t hate you Light, we understand even if we don’t like it. It must be hard being around all these kids all the time,” Mello answered.

“Well, sometimes,” he answered, "I will miss you, but we’ll talk on the phone and we’ll visit,” he turned to L, “I’ll wait for you in the car.” He said, then turned and slid inside.

L gazed at them for a few moments and then walked back towards the building, gesturing for them to follow. He sat down on the steps and they all sat around him.

“You all know how I feel, and know that it is difficult for me to express it,” he said finally and they nodded.

“Yea, we know,” Matt said, “We just wish you didn’t have to leave so close to Christmas.” L sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I realize this is a difficult time. But I have missed many Christmases due to cases, and we did have last Christmas together,” he sighed again and looked at them all, “I have asked so much of all of you and you have never disappointed me, nor do I expect that you ever will. I have told you that I am doing this for Light, and also for us as a couple; and I have asked you to accept this as well, and I am the most grateful for this.”

“It’s okay, we just want you to be happy,” Mello said and then grinned, “But you better send us something fucking awesome from Japan for Christmas!” he added and they all laughed.

“I promise to find something…awesome to send you,” L answered and then stood, “Our take off time is soon, so I must go,” He looked up at the building and then back at them, “Roger is in a meeting of some type now, so I was unable to wish him good-bye,” he grinned slyly, “Perhaps you could convey that message to him for me.” The three looked at each other and wide grins spread across their faces.

“We’ll be glad to tell him for you,” Matt said finishing his cigarette and dropped it on the stair, the hastily picking it up and sticking it in his pocket when L frowned at him.

“Don’t forget, two hours I expect you be ready for me,” L said as he began to walk away. He stuck his hands in his pockets and moved towards the car, the untied strings of his sneakers slapping against the concrete of the walkway as he did. The boys watched him, could see by the way he was walking the internal pain he was feeling. They all got up and ran to him, surrounding him and encompassing him in a group hug. He hugged them back, patted each one on their heads and climbed into the car, sliding into Light’s waiting arms. He watched out of the window, as they and the building he had always considered home grew smaller behind him. Light could see unshed tears sparkling in those huge eyes. He held him close, kissing the top of his head.

“They will be fine,” he reiterated and L nodded with a smile.

“I know,” L answered then smiled, “But Roger won’t,” he added then laughed as Light stared at him confused.

Matt reached for another cigarette quickly, taking a long drag to keep himself from crying. Mello watched the car disappear then turned and looked at Matt as he fought tears. He leaned forward and kissed him gently, squeezing his hand and then grinned.

“Come on, we have something to do,” he said blinking rapidly to stop the tears.

“What do we have to do?” Near asked, his eyes shining as well.

“We have to deliver L’s message,” he said and watched as realization dawned on Matt’s face.

“But he’s still in the meeting…” Near began and then his own face twisted into an almost evil smile.

“And I have just the way to deliver it,” Matt said, “Let’s stop by the room first, I have to pick up a few items. Near, you’ll be lookout, okay?” Near nodded happily, the sadness forgotten in the excitement of what was to come. Mello reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar.

“Let’s get started, we don’t want Roger thinking L didn’t want to say good-bye,” he said and took a vicious bite out of the candy. He turned one last time and stared at the now empty driveway, nodded, and followed the other two back into the building.

 

The End.


End file.
